Autumn In Paris (Remake)
by Kimikimjae
Summary: Yunho Jung yang awalnya tidak menyukai musim gugur dan Paris. Namun kini menjadi menyenangkan baginya semenjak ia mengenal seorang Jaejoong Kim. Takdir juga menunggu mereka dimasa depan. Remake to YunJae version. Hope you like it (gs, genderswitch) last chapter, sediakan tissue dan mental untuk chap ini
1. Prolog

Autumn In Paris

A Novel By: **Ilana Tan**

Kimikimjae just edited character to YunJae version.

Just for fun.

Happy reading all ^^

.

.

.

Prolog

.

.

.

JALANAN sepi.

Langit gelap.

Angin musim gugur bertiup kencang.

Ia merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya, namun tubuhnya tetap saja menggigil. Bukan karena angin, karena saat ini ia sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan apa pun. Sepertinya saraf-sarafnya sudah tidak berfungsi. Ia tidak bisa melihat, tidak bisa mendengar, tidak bisa bersuara, dan tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Kecuali rasa sakit di hatinya. Ia bisa merasakan yang satu itu. Sakit sekali...

Butuh tenaga besar untuk menyeret kakinya dan maju selangkah. Sebelah tangannya terangkat ke dada, mencengkeram bagian depan jaket. Tangan yang lain terjulur ke depan dan mencengkeram pagar besi jembatan. Pagar besi itu seharusnya terasa dingin di tangannya yang telanjang, tapi nyatanya ia tidak merasakan apa pun walaupun ia mencengkeram pagar besi itu sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Matanya menatap kosong ke bawah. Permukaan sungai terlihat tenang seperti kaca besar berwarna hitam yang memantulkan cahaya dari lampu-lampu di tepi jalan.

Air sungai itu pasti dingin sekali. Ia pasti akan mati kedinginan bila terjun ke sungai itu. Mati beku.

Ia hanya perlu membiarkan dirinya jatuh. Setelah itu seluruh tubuhnya akan membeku. Rasa sakit ini juga akan membeku. Ia tidak akan merasakannya lagi.

.

.

.

**Prolog End**

a/n:

Ada yang sudah pernah baca novel four season ini?

Aku liat, di ffn udah ada yang buat Summer In Seoul yunjae version, dan kaisoo version. Kalau yang lain gatau, baru itu yang aku tau.

Aku memang pengen buat yang Autumn In Paris. Pastinya GS ya. karena dari keempat novelnya, aku paling suka yang Autumn In Paris.


	2. Chapter 1

Autumn In Paris

A Novel By: **Ilana Tan**

Kimikimjae just edited character to** YunJae** version.

Just for fun.

**Warning:** disini genderswitch for Jaejoong ya, karena beberapa alasan yang sulit.^^

**Warning:** untuk chapter ini 6k words lebih. Tidak bisa dibaca terburu-buru. Alurnya lambat, sebagaimana novel pada umunya. Jumlah halaman novel 121, jadi bisa disesuaikan bagaimana timing membacanya agar nyaman.

Tentunya juga lumayan banyak perubahan yang dibuat^^

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Micky Yoochun

Kim Junsu (cameo)

Sisanya Original Character dari novel.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Happy reading all ^^

.

.

.

RUANGAN itu sudah sepi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Semua lampu sudah dimatikan, kecuali yang terdapat di sudut ruangan dekat jendela. Lampu di sana masih menyala karena masih ada seseorang di sana. Gadis yang menempati meja di dekat jendela itu sebenarnya tidak benar-benar membutuhkan penerangan karena ia tidak sedang bekerja.

Jaejoong Kim duduk bersandar di kursi dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Keningnya berkerut dan matanya menyipit menatap lekat-lekat ponsel yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Ia menggigit bibir dan tidak habis pikir kenapa ponsel imut dengan berbagai macam hiasan gantung itu tidak berdering, tidak berkelap-kelip, tidak bergetar, tidak melakukan apa pun!

Ia memutar kursi menghadap jendela besar dan memandang ke bawah, memerhatikan mobil-mobil yang berseliweran di jalan raya kota Paris dengan tatapan menerawang. Langit sudah gelap. Ia melirik jam tangan dan mendesah. Jam tujuh lewat. Dengan sekali sentakan ia memutar kembali kursinya menghadap meja kerja.

"Ke mana saja kau?" desis Jaejoong sambil mengetuk-ngetuk ponselnya dengan kukunya yang dicat oranye.

"Kau bicara dengan ponsel?"

Jaejoong mengangkat wajah dan menoleh. Élise Lavoie yang baru masuk ke ruangan tersenyum kepadanya. Élise manis yang berambut pirang emas sebahu, bermata hijau, dan berhidung berbintik-bintik itu berusia 29 tahun, beberapa tahun lebih tua daripada Jaejoong, tapi secara fisik wanita itu tidak terlihat seperti wanita Eropa seusianya. Perawakannya kurus, kecil, dan dengan wajah seperti gadis remaja. Di satu sisi Élise menyukai kenyataan itu—siapa yang tidak suka punya wajah awet muda? Tapi di sisi lain ia dongkol setengah mati kalau ada orang yang menganggap remeh dirinya karena berpikir ia masih remaja ingusan.

"Sudah selesai siaran?" tanya Jaejoong ringan sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, menumpukan kedua siku di meja dan bertopang dagu.

Élise mengangguk dan berjalan ke meja kerjanya yang persis di depan meja Jaejoong. "Bukankah kau sudah selesai siaran sejak...," ia melirik jam dinding, "satu setengah jam yang lalu?" tanya Élise dengan alis terangkat.

Jaejoong mendesah. "Memang," jawabnya lemas. Ia menunduk dan menyandarkan kening di meja, lalu mendesah keras sekali lagi.

Mereka berdua sama-sama penyiar di salah satu stasiun radio paling populer di Paris. Élise lebih senior daripada Jaejoong dan siaran utama yang ditanganinya adalah _Je me souviens_ (_aku mengenang_)..., yaitu acara yang membacakan surat-surat dari para pendengar, sementara Jaejoong membawakan program lagu-lagu populer dan tangga lagu mingguan.

"Hei, kenapa lesu begitu?" tanya Élise sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pelan kepala Jaejoong dengan bolpoin. "Bukankah biasanya kau paling suka hari Jumat?"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum muram. Hari Jumat memang hari yang paling disukainya karena hari Jumat adalah awal akhir pekan yang ditunggu-tunggu. Tapi hari ini jadi pengecualian. Ia sedang tidak gembira atau bersemangat.

"Ooh... aku mengerti," kata Élise tiba-tiba dan tersenyum. "Belum menelepon rupanya."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir dan mengangguk lemah. Ia kembali melirik ponselnya. Lalu seakan sudah membulatkan tekad, ia mendengus dan meraih ponsel itu. "Lupakan saja," katanya tegas, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Dengan gerakan acuh tak acuh ia melemparkan ponselnya ke dalam tas tangan dan berdiri dari kursi.

"Élise, ayo kita pulang sekarang," katanya. "Duduk mengasihani diri sendiri juga tidak ada gunanya."

Élise menatap temannya dengan bingung. "Yang mengasihani diri sendiri itu siapa?"

.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Jaejoong dan Élise sudah berada dalam lift kaca yang membawa mereka turun ke lantai dasar. Jaejoong berdiri membelakangi pintu lift dan menikmati pemandangan malam kota Paris yang terbentang di depan mata. Pada awal perceraian orangtuanya dua belas tahun lalu, ia tinggal bersama ibunya di Korea. Empat tahun kemudian, ketika berumur enam belas, ia memutuskan pindah ke Paris dan tinggal bersama ayahnya. Sejak saat itu, Paris menjadi hidupnya.

Bunyi denting halus membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong. Mereka sudah tiba di lantai dasar. Jaejoong keluar dari lift dan melambaikan tangan kepada temannya. Ia memarkir mobilnya di lapangan parkir di luar gedung sementara mobil Élise sendiri diparkir di _basement_. Jaejoong tidak mendapat fasilitas parkir di _basement_ karena ia tidak biasanya mengendarai mobil ke mana-mana. Ia lebih suka naik _Metro__ (kereta bawah tanah di Paris)_, walaupun ia harus ekstra hati-hati terhadap tukang copet. Tetapi pagi ini hujan turun cukup lebat, jadi terpaksa ia naik mobil.

Jaejoong menunggu sampai pintu lift menutup dan membalikkan badan. Ia baru saja akan melangkah ketika melihat seorang laki-laki berdiri di dekat meja resepsionis di lobi gedung. Langkah kakinya terhenti dan ia menahan napas, tapi hanya sesaat. Ia lalu memutuskan mengabaikan orang itu dan kembali melangkah.

Laki-laki itu melihat Jaejoong berjalan terburu-buru ke arah pintu utama. Ia tersenyum dan melambai, tapi Jaejoong mengabaikannya dan mempercepat langkah.

"_Mademoiselle__ (nona)_ Kim"

Jaejoong mendengar panggilan laki-laki itu, tapi pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia keluar dari gedung dan melangkah cepat ke tempat mobilnya diparkir, berusaha keras mengabaikan bunyi langkah kaki yang menyusulnya. Angin musim gugur menerpa wajahnya dan Jaejoong merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya.

"_Mademoiselle_ Kim, tunggu sebentar."

Ketika ia hampir sampai di tempat parkir Mercedes biru kecilnya, Jaejoong mengeluarkan kunci mobil. Terdengar bunyi pip dua kali tanda pintu mobil sudah terbuka dan ia cepat-cepat masuk.

"Bisa tunggu sebentar, _Mademoiselle_?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil menahan pintu mobil. "Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Mau apa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada sama sekali tidak ramah. Ia menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan yang dia harap berkesan tajam dan menusuk.

Jaejoong tidak pernah tertarik dengan pria Eropa tulen pada umumnya, dengan rambut pirang terang, mata biru. Tidak, ia lebih memilih yang berkulit putih biasa saja dan rambut gelap, atau setidaknya cokelat. Seperti laki-laki berjidat lebar yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya saat ini, menurutnya sangat menarik.

Namanya Micky Yoochun.

Laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan dan menunduk. Rambutnya yang dipotong rapi jatuh menutupi dahinya. "Aku sedang bertanya-tanya apakah kau mau menemaniku makan malam."

Dasar laki-laki Prancis! Jaejoong menggerutu dalam hati. Hei, Micky Yoochun sebenarnya bukan asli orang Eropa. Sama Seperti Jaejoong, ia campuran Korea-Perancis. Namun bedanya, ayah Jaejoong asli orang Prancis, sedangkan Yoochun ibunya yang keturunan Prancis. Mereka berdua sama-sama ingin menggunakan nama Korea saja walaupun hidup disini. Menurut Yoochun, namanya keren, dan berbeda nama dengan orang-orang disini sangat menyenangkan. Jaejoong juga mempunyai nama Prancis yang diberikan ayahnya, Victoria Dupont. Tapi dia lebih nyaman memakai nama Korea yang diberikan ibunya dan marga Kim milik ibunya.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal dan melirik orang di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu sedang membetulkan letak kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya dan seulas senyum penuh percaya diri tetap tersungging di bibirnya, seakan yakin Jaejoong takkan menolak ajakannya. Dasar playboy!

Karena Jaejoong tidak menjawab, pria itu menambahkan, "Aku yang traktir, tentu saja. Kau boleh memilih restaurannya."

Jaejoong berusaha terlihat tidak peduli, tapi akhirnya ia tidak tahan lagi dan berseru, "Brengsek kau, Park Yoochun! Ke mana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa tidak meneleponku?"

Oh, Jaejoong memanggil marga asli Yoochun.

Senyum Micky Yoochun melebar, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh omelan Jaejoong.

"Aku mau makan bulgogi!" kata Jaejoong ketus. Ia bersedekap dan menatap lurus ke mata Yoochun.

.

.

.

Di Paris ini ada satu bistro kecil tidak terkenal yang menjadi kesukaan Jaejoong karena mereka menyajikan masakan Korea, khususnya bulgogi kesukaannya. Bistro itu terletak di sebuah jalan kecil yang agak sepi dan lumayan jauh dari pusat kota. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu keberadaan bistro itu kecuali beberapa orang yang menjadi langgangan tetapnya, seperti Jaejoong. Selain ibunya, satu-satunya yang dirindukan Jaejoong dari Korea adalah makanannya. Bukannya Jaejoong pemilih soal makanan, tapi kadang-kadang ia bosan dengan makanan Prancis dan bulgogi yang sederhana itu bisa menjadi semacam kemewahan baginya.

Lain halnya dengan Yoochun. Laki-laki itu tidak terlalu suka bulgogi atau masakan Korea. Padahal itu masakan khas Negara asal sang ayah. Yoochun benar-benar menjadi lelaki Prancis 100%, karena dia memang lahir dan tumbuh besar sampai sekarang di Negara ini. Walaupun tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau wajah khas Asia nya masih terlihat.

Singkatnya, ia tidak terlalu suka makanan lain selain makanan Eropa. Sewaktu membiarkan Jaejoong memilih, ia tahu benar Jaejoong akan memilih bistro ini karena gadis itu penggemar berat bulgogi. Tidak apa-apa. Kali ini Yoochun mengalah. Ia lebih suka melihat Jaejoong Kim yang sibuk makan bulgogi dengan gembira daripada Jaejoong Kim yang pura-pura tidak mengenal dirinya. Karena itu Yoochun harus puas dengan Ramen biasa yang dipesannya. Setidaknya makanan itu kelihatannya lumayan.

"Jadi," kata Jaejoong dengan mulut yang masih agak penuh. Ia mengunyah sebentar, menelan, lalu melanjutkan, "Ke mana saja kau seminggu terakhir ini? Kalau kau masih ingat, waktu itu kau janji mau menjemputku di bandara. Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggu? Kalau tidak bisa menjemput, kau kan bisa menelepon? Bukankah itu salah satu alasanmu membeli ponsel? Untuk menelepon?"

Yoochun tidak segera menjawab. Ia menahan senyum dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sekali lagi bahwa ia lebih suka Jaejoong Kim yang cerewet daripada Jaejoong Kim yang pura-pura tidak mengenalnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kaupikirkan. Jangan coba-coba mengataiku cerewet," ancam Jaejoong sambil menyuapkan makanan lagi dan menatap Yoochun dengan mata disipitkan.

Mereka berdua sudah berteman sejak Jaejoong pindah ke Paris. Mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya ketika Yoochun diajak menghadiri pesta pembukaan restoran baru ayah Jaejoong di Quartier Latin. Yoochun pernah mengaku pada Jaejoong bahwa pada awalnya ia berpikir gadis itu anak angkat karena Jaejoong berbeda sekali dengan ayahnya. Ayah Jaejoong, _Monsieur__ (tuan)_ Dupont, adalah tipikal orang Eropa, jangkung, tampan, dengan rambut cokelat terang, hidung mancung, dan kulit putih pucat, sedangkan putrinya, Jaejoong Kim, memiliki ciri-ciri dominan orang Asia, dengan rambut hitam yang dipotong pendek dan kulit yang putih seperti susu, tapi tidak pucat. Sebenarnya kalau diperhatikan dengan saksama, Jaejoong juga memiliki mata hitam kelam yang besar dan hidung mancung seperti ayahnya. Begitu pula dengan tinggi badannya yang melebihi rata-rata tinggi badan orang Asia. Gabungan antara unsur Timur dan Barat membuat Jaejoong Kim memiliki wajah yang unik, menarik, dan tidak mudah dilupakan.

Pada awalnya Yoochun tidak terlalu peduli pada Jaejoong karena menganggap gadis itu hanya orang asing yang belum bisa berbahasa Prancis, tapi ia salah. Bahasa Prancis Jaejoong tanpa cela dan Yoochun langsung kagum, apalagi setelah tahu selain bahasa Prancis dan Korea, gadis itu juga menguasai bahasa Inggris. Bahasa Inggris Yoochun yang orang Prancis buruk sekali, sampai-sampai dia malu pada gadis ini. Yoochun kemudian menganggap Jaejoong seperti adiknya sendiri dan mereka berdua sangat cocok. Mungkin karena mereka punya kesamaan nasib. Mereka berdua anak tunggal, orangtua mereka sudah bercerai walaupun masih berhubungan baik.

"Halo? Kau mau mulai menjelaskan sekarang atau mau menunggu sampai salju turun?"

Yoochun mengangkat wajah dan mendapati Jaejoong sedang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf," kata Yoochun hati-hati dan menyunggingkan senyum seribu watt-nya. "Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjemputmu di bandara. Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak menghubungimu."

"Kau ke mana saja seminggu terakhir ini?"

"Tokyo."

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata. "Tokyo? Jepang?"

Yoochun mengangguk. "Waktu itu ayahku sedang ada di Tokyo untuk urusan kerja. Hari Sabtu lalu, hari kau kembali ke Paris, aku mendapat telepon yang mengabarkan ayahku tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan di tengah rapat."

"Oh."

Yoochun mengangkat sebelah tangan. "Tidak usah cemas," selanya cepat ketika melihat raut wajah Jaejoong berubah prihatin. "Ayahku hanya kelelahan dan jantungnya memang dari dulu sedikit bermasalah. Jadi aku harus langsung terbang ke Tokyo untuk menggantikannya. Aku sudah pernah cerita tentang rencana pembangunan hotel di sini yang bekerja sama dengan Jepang, bukan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia ingat Yoochun pernah menyebut-nyebut tentang proyek itu. Perusahaan arsitek ayah Yoochun akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Jepang untuk membangun hotel di Paris. Yoochun adalah salah satu arsitek yang terlibat dalam proyek ini.

"Karena ayahku harus beristirahat beberapa hari di rumah sakit, aku yang harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya," Yoochun meneruskan. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu luang untuk menelepon. Ditambah lagi perbedaan waktu yang besar antara Jepang dan Prancis. Aku tidak bisa menemukan waktu yang cocok untuk menghubungimu."

"Di mana ayahmu sekarang?"

"Sudah sehat dan kembali bekerja seperti biasa," sahut Yoochun, lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum lebar. "Ayahku itu tipe orang yang tidak bisa diam."

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk, lalu menunduk memandang makanannya. Ia agak menyesali sikap gegabahnya. Marah-marah sendiri sebelum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Bagaimana kabar ibumu?" tanya Yoochun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya. "Eomma? Seperti biasa. Masih sibuk mendesain perhiasan dan aksesori."

"Belum menikah lagi?"

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu. "Belum. Sepertinya Eomma tidak berniat menikah lagi. Sama seperti Daddy, kurasa."

"Ada kabar baru apa lagi dari Korea?" tanya Yoochun. Ia memang tidak mengenal keluarga Jaejoong yang ada di Korea, tapi ia suka mendengar gadis itu bercerita. Jaejoong Kim memiliki suara yang jernih dan menyenangkan. Tidak heran ia dengan mudah diterima menjadi penyiar utama program radio populer di salah satu stasiun radio paling terkenal di Paris.

"Kabar baru apa ya?" gumam Jaejoong sambil menekan-nekan bibirnya dengan ujung sendok. "Aku bertemu sepupuku."

"Sepupumu yang mana?"

"Yang tinggal di London. Aku baru tahu ternyata pacarnya artis," sahut Jaejoong, lalu mendadak mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ngomong-ngomong soal pacar, bagaimana dengan Jepang? Kau bertemu gadis Jepang yang cantik di sana?"

Yoochun menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah, aku hampir lupa memberitahumu."

"Apa?" Jaejoong mengerutkan kening dan langsung waswas. Tadi ia hanya sekadar bertanya, tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin mendengar kisah cinta Yoochun dengan gadis Jepang atau gadis mana pun.

"Aku punya teman di Jepang," Yoochun memulai. "Namanya Yunho Jung."

Yunho Jung. Hmm... Sepertinya bukan nama perempuan, pikir Jaejoong. Dan hei, itu bukannya nama orang Korea?

"Dia juga arsitek dan dia akan bergabung dalam proyek pembangunan hotel ini. Arsitek Jepang yang sebelumnya bertanggung jawab dalam proyek ini mendadak menarik diri dari pekerjaan ini. Karena itu perusahaan pihak Jepang mengusulkan agar arsitek terbaik asal Korea, yaitu Yunho yang menggantikannya.

"Tetapi ketika aku dan ayahku bermaksud menemuinya di Tokyo, kami diberitahu dia sedang berada di Paris. Aku berhasil menghubunginya dan berjanji akan meneleponnya lagi kalau aku sudah kembali ke Paris.

Jaejoong menunggu kelanjutannya. Ia masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Yoochun.

"Jadi tadi aku meneleponnya dan memintanya datang ke sini," kata Yoochun ringan.

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening. "Ke sini? Maksudmu sekarang?"

Yoochun mengangguk. "Ya. Kau tidak keberatan, bukan? Kau pasti akan menyukainya. Dia orang yang menyenangkan."

Keberatan? Tentu saja Jaejoong keberatan dan ia mengatakannya langsung kepada Yoochun. "Kenapa kau tidak menemuinya besok atau hari lain? Hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin berkenalan dengan orang asing."

Yoochun heran melihat Jaejoong mendadak kesal. "Yunho bisa berbahasa Prancis. Sangat lancar. Kau tidak usah cemas. Bahkan dia juga bisa berbahasa Korea dengan lancar, tidak sepertiku" tambahnya, salah mengerti alasan kekesalan Jaejoong.

"Kau kira aku keberatan dengan orang yang tidak bisa berbahasa Prancis ataupun Korea?" balas Jaejoong jengkel. "Kau yang selalu merasa semua orang di dunia harus bisa berbahasa Prancis. Tapi masalahnya bukan itu. Aku hanya... Ah, sudahlah! Lupakan saja."

Yoochun memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dengan bingung.

Jaejoong tahu Yoochun mengharapkan penjelasan. Sebenarnya Jaejoong kesal karena Yoochun seenaknya saja mengajak temannya bergabung dengan mereka. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan Yoochun dan hari ini Jaejoong ingin mengobrol berdua saja dengannya. Memangnya Yoochun tidak bisa menemui orang itu setelah makan malam? Memangnya Yoochun tidak mengerti perasaannya?

"Tapi kupikir..." Yoochun baru akan menjelaskan ketika ponselnya berbunyi. "Halo? Oh, Yunho. Sudah sampai?"

Yoochun berpaling ke arah pintu dan Jaejoong dengan enggan mengikuti arah pandangnya. Ia melihat seorang pria berwajah Asia memasuki bistro sepi itu sambil memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Yoochun melambaikan tangan. Pria itu melihatnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan berkenalan dengannya, tapi aku tidak akan lama," kata Jaejoong cepat. "Hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Aku capek."

Yoochun tidak menjawab karena temannya sudah tiba di meja mereka.

"Yoochun, apa kabar? Senang bertemu lagi," sapa Yunho gembira. Bahasa Prancis-nya lancar, tidak terdengar logat asing sedikit pun.

Yoochun berdiri, merangkul dan menepuk-nepuk punggung temannya. "Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Jaejoong memerhatikan Yunho Jung dengan cermat. Laki-laki itu masih muda, usianya pasti sebaya Yoochun, sekitar akhir dua puluhan. Bertubuh tinggi, setinggi Yoochun, dan besar badannya pun nyaris sama dengan Yoochun. Rambut hitamnya agak panjang—belum termasuk gondrong, syukurlah, karena Jaejoong benci laki-laki berambut gondrong—tapi sangat bergaya. Cocok dengan bentuk wajahnya. Matanya kecil, seperti mata rubah, hidungnya mancung. Secara keseluruhan Yunho Jung memiliki wajah yang menyenangkan... dan menarik. Terlebih lagi ia dan Yunho sama-sama berasal dari Korea. Jaejoong langsung memberi nilai tujuh setengah untuknya.

Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganggu...

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening. Laki-laki bernama Yunho Jung ini sepertinya tidak asing. Tidak, Jaejoong yakin betul ia tidak pernah bertemu laki-laki itu sebelumnya, tetapi ada sesuatu yang terasa tidak asing dari diri Yunho Jung.

"Kenalkan, ini temanku, nama aslinya sebenarnya Victoria Dupont. Tapi ia lebih suka memakai nama Jaejoong Kim, jadi ya namanya adalah Jaejoong Kim."

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan dan mendapati Yoochun sedang menatapnya.

"Jaejoong, ini Yunho Jung," Yoochun melanjutkan. "Teman baikku dari Korea sebenarnya, sama sepertimu, tapi ia bekerja cukup lama di perusahaan arsitek Jepang."

Jaejoong memaksakan seulas senyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Yunho. "Halo," sapa Jaejoong pendek. Seperti yang sudah dikatakannya tadi, ia tidak berniat berbasa-basi.

"Panggil aku Yunho saja," kata Yunho. Ia tersenyum lebar, sambil sedikit membungkuk, sama sekali tidak menyadari suasana hati Jaejoong. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jaejoong."

Alis Jaejoong terangkat sedikit. Koreksi, nilai Yunho Jung baru saja naik menjadi delapan. Ia suka cara pria itu mengucapkan namanya. Sama seperti Yoochun yang benar dalam menyebutkan namanya. Tentu saja, nama mereka sama-sama nama Korea, pastinya Yunho tau cara menyebutkan nama Jaejoong dengan benar, tidak seperti teman-temannya dan orang disini yang menyebutkan nama Jaejoong dengan berantakan.

Sementara Yoochun dan Yunho bertukar sapa, Jaejoong terus memutar otak mencari tahu apa yang membuat Yunho terasa tidak asing, tapi tetap tidak mendapat jawaban. Jaejoong tidak suka merasa penasaran. Ia tidak boleh penasaran karena rasa penasaran itu akan terus menggerogotinya seperti lubang di gigi yang bisa membuat seluruh badan ikut sakit. Dan pada pertemuan pertama saja Yunho Jung sudah membuat Jaejoong Kim penasaran setengah mati.

"Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu acara kalian," kata Yunho, membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

"Tidak, tidak," sahut Yoochun cepat, sebelum Jaejoong sempat bereaksi. "Kau tidak tersesat kan? Bistro ini memang agak terpencil."

Yunho menggeleng. "Sopir taksiku hebat," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Duduklah. Kau sudah makan?" lanjut Yoochun. "kau pasti tidak akan keberatan makan makanan Korea. Jaejoong ini penggemar fanatik bulgogi. Ku pesankan, ya"

"Bulgogi? Terserah." tanya Yunho sambil melepaskan jaket cokelatnya dan menyampirkannya ke sandaran kursi. "Sebenarnya aku bersedia mencoba makanan apa pun. Aku bukan orang yang pemilih soal makanan."

Jaejoong tersenyum acuh tak acuh, namun membuat catatan dalam hati. Koreksi lagi, nilai Yunho naik menjadi delapan setengah. Katanya tadi ia tidak memilih-milih kalau menyangkut makanan. Sikap yang disenangi Jaejoong.

"Dia juga penyiar radio," Yoochun melanjutkan, seolah sedang membanggakan anak kesayangan. Tiba-tiba Yoochun menjentikkan jari dan menatap Jaejoong. "Kalian punya acara yang membacakan surat-surat dari pendengar, kan?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong tidak menyahut, hanya mengerjapkan matanya dan mengangguk acuh tak acuh.

Yoochun menoleh ke arah Yunho dan menepuk bahu temannya. "Dengar, bukankah kau punya cerita bagus? Kau bisa menulis surat ke acara itu."

Yunho tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-geleng.

"Apa? Cerita apa?" tanya Jaejoong. Oke, Yoochun berhasil membangkitkan rasa penasarannya. Ia menumpukan kedua tangan di meja dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan.

"Dia belum menjelaskan detail ceritanya, tapi tadi ketika dia meneleponku, katanya dia bertemu gadis Prancis yang membuatnya terpesona," sahut Yoochun. "Begitu datang dari Jepang langsung tertarik dengan gadis Prancis. Hebat sekali."

Yunho tersenyum malu. "Dia melebih-lebihkan," katanya pada Jaejoong. "Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Jangan hiraukan Yoochun," sahut Jaejoong tanpa memandang Yoochun. "Kalau kau punya cerita menarik, silakan tulis surat ke acara kami. Siapa tahu kami akan membacakannya saat siaran."

"Akan kupikirkan," kata Yunho.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merogoh tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Ia menatap benda itu sejenak, lalu berkata kepada kedua laki-laki di hadapannya itu dengan nada menyesal, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama. Ada urusan mendadak. Aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Yoochun bingung. Untuk sesaat tadi ia pikir Jaejoong sudah tidak kesal, tapi kenapa gadis itu harus berpura-pura mendapat pesan tentang urusan mendadak?

Jaejoong mengenakan kembali jaket dan syalnya sambil berkata, "Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti, Yoochun." Ia menoleh ke arah Yunho, mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum singkat. "Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengobrol lebih lama. Mungkin lain kali."

Yunho menyambut uluran tangannya dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa." Jaejoong merangkul Yoochun dan menempelkan pipinya di pipi Yoochun dengan cepat, setelah itu ia melambai kepada Yunho dan keluar dari restoran.

.

.

.

Autumn In Paris

A Novel By: Ilana Tan

.

.

.

JAEJOONG duduk bersila di lantai ruang tengah apartemennya yang kecil dan berantakan. Ia menjulurkan kedua tangan ke depan, merentangkan kesepuluh jari, lalu mulai meniup kuku-kukunya yang baru dicat warna ungu pucat dengan giat. Pagi ini ia tidak punya jadwal siaran sehingga awalnya ia bermaksud merapikan apartemennya yang sudah seperti habis diamuk angin puting beliung. Ia memutuskan memulai dari lemari pakaian. Tetapi begitu menemukan sebotol cat kuku ungu pucat yang terselip di antara pakaian-pakaiannya, ia melupakan rencana awal dan akhirnya asyik mengecat kuku di ruang tengah sambil mendengarkan radio.

"_Voilà_!" Jaejoong tersenyum puas dan menggerak-gerakkan kesepuluh jari tangan, mengagumi hasil karyanya.

"Selamat siang, para pendengar. Bagaimana kabar Anda semua hari ini?"

Jaejoong mendengar suara Élise yang ceria di radio dan melirik jam dinding. Oh, _Je me souviens_... yang dipandu Élise sudah dimulai. Siaran itu adalah salah satu siaran paling diminati dan setiap hari banyak sekali surat pendengar yang masuk ke stasiun radio. Karena itulah acara itu disiarkan dua kali sehari. Jaejoong sendiri suka mendengarkan siaran itu kalau sempat.

Suara Élise yang ramah terdengar lagi. "Surat pertama yang akan saya bacakan hari ini adalah surat dari salah seorang pendengar kita yang bernama Monsieur… Uknow."

Uknow? Jaejoong mengerutkan kening.

"_**Aku baru tiba di Paris hari itu," **_Élise mulai membaca. Suaranya jelas dan terkendali. Élise punya suara yang sedikit menghipnotis dan menghanyutkan, jenis suara yang mampu mengajak pendengarnya ikut membayangkan apa yang diceritakannya.__

"_**Ini adalah kunjunganku yang kesekian kalinya ke Paris. Biasanya setiap kali pesawatku mendarat di bandara Charles de Gaulle, aku akan melakukan hal-hal yang sudah rutin kulakukan. Aku turun dari pesawat, mengurus imigrasi, dengan sabar menunggu bagasiku muncul di ban berjalan, setelah itu langsung keluar dari bandara tanpa melihat kiri-kanan. **_

"_**Tapi hari itu berbeda. Ketika aku akan keluar dari bandara, aku melewati sebuah kafe dan mencium aroma kopi yang enak. Untuk pertama kalinya aku tergoda untuk duduk dan menikmati secangkir kopi panas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menarikku, tetapi aku meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa aku hanya lelah setelah berjam-jam duduk di pesawat yang sempit. **_

"_**Kafe itu memberi kesan nyaman, dengan beberapa meja kecil dan kursi empuk. Aku memesan café crème**__** (espresso dengan krim)**__** dan ketika menunggu pesananku itulah sesuatu terjadi. **_

"_**Aku baru mengeluarkan **__**Smartphone**__**-ku dan mulai memeriksa jadwal kerja selama di Paris ketika seseorang menyenggol koperku yang kuletakkan di lantai, di samping meja. **_

" ‟_**Maaf.‟ **_

"_**Aku mendongak dan melihat seorang gadismuda sedang memperbaiki posisi koper berodanya yang menyenggol koperku. Ia tersenyum sekilas untuk meminta maaf. Sebelum aku sempat membalas senyumnya atau menyahut, ia sudah berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi mejaku sambil menarik kopernya. Kuperhatikan ia berjalan ke meja di dekat jendela kaca besar yang menghadap ke luar bandara. Dalam perjalanan singkat ke meja itu, kopernya menyenggol dua kursi dan nyaris melindas kaki salah seorang pelayan. Entah tidak menyadari atau tidak mau ambil pusing, gadis itu tetap berjalan seakan tidak ada yang terjadi. **_

"_**Ia duduk dan menyilangkan kaki. Posisinya sedikit membelakangiku. Tanpa melirik menu yang ada di meja, ia memanggil pelayan dan memesan sesuatu. Aku terlalu jauh untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Setelah itu ia menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi dan memandang ke luar jendela. **_

"_**Gadis itu... posisi duduknya... kaca jendela besar... sinar matahari menyinarinya... Aku terpesona melihat kombinasi semua itu. Dengan sinar matahari dari luar, sosok gadis itu menjadi agak kabur, gelap, dan memberikan kesan misterius. Aku bisa saja terus memandangi gadis itu kalau saja aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku sudah punya janji bertemu seseorang hari itu. **_

"_**Kupikir aku tidak akan bertemu gadis itu lagi, tapi aku mulai menyadari bahwa hidup penuh kejutan. **_

"_**Aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Malam itu juga. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku punya janji bertemu seorang teman di sebuah kelab dan aku datang terlalu cepat. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di bar yang agak ramai dan memesan minuman sambil menunggu. **_

"_**Kemudian seseorang menghampiri bar dan berseru, „Hugo! Aku minta tequila sunrise satu lagi!‟ **_

"_**Aku menoleh ke arah suara lantang dan jernih itu dan agak terkejut mendapati gadis cantik yang berdiri di sebelahku adalah gadis yang sama yang kutemui di bandara tadi sore. Ia bahkan masih memakai pakaian yang sama: turtleneck lengan panjang berwarna biru turkois dan celana panjang krem. Ia tidak mengenakan jaket. **_

"‟_**Hugo!‟ seru gadis itu lagi sambil mengangkat gelas kosong yang dipegangnya untuk menarik perhatian si bartender. **_

"_**Bartender berkepala botak yang dipanggil Hugo itu datang menghampiri. **_

"‟_**Hugo, tequila sunrise satu lagi,‟ ulang gadis itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum manis, seakan berusaha membujuk si bartender mengabulkan permintaannya. **_

"_**Kelihatannya si bartender dan gadis itu sudah saling mengenal dengan baik karena Hugo mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga, lalu bertanya dengan nada menantang, „Kau datang sendirian?‟ **_

"_**Si gadis mengangguk tegas, lalu mengangkat dagu. „Memangnya kenapa?‟ balasnya dengan nada menantang yang sama. **_

"‟_**Menurutku kau sudah minum terlalu banyak,‟ kata Hugo pelan, mengalah sedikit. „Aku bisa dipecat kalau kau sampai mabuk di sini.‟ **_

"_**Gadis itu menatap Hugo dengan mata disipitkan, lalu tersenyum lebar. „Aku belum mabuk, Teman,‟ bantahnya. Mendadak ia menoleh ke arahku dan berkata, „Monsieur, tolong katakan padanya kalau aku belum mabuk.‟ **_

"_**Aku mengamati gadis itu. Menurutku ia memang sedikit mabuk, tapi ia masih bisa berdiri tegak, ucapannya masih jelas, dan pandangannya masih terfokus. **_

"_**Aku berdeham dan berkata pada Hugo, „Sepertinya dia belum terlalu mabuk.‟ **_

"_**Hugo menopangkan kedua tangan di meja bar dan menggeleng-geleng. „Kalau dia sudah memanggilku Hugo, artinya dia sudah harus pulang,‟ katanya tegas. **_

"_**Aku memandang Hugo tidak mengerti. **_

"_**Hugo menarik napas, lalu berkata dengan nada datar, „Namaku bukan Hugo.‟ **_

"_**Aku memanggilmu Hugo karena namamu sangat susah diucapkan,‟ gadis itu membela diri dan tertawa kecil. „Tidak berarti aku mabuk.‟ **_

"_**Karena hari ini kau datang sendirian, sebaiknya kau jangan mabuk-mabukan,‟ kata Hugo lagi. „Tidak ada yang bisa mengantarmu pulang kalau kau mabuk.‟ **_

"_**Gadis itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. „Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Hugo,‟ gerutunya, lalu mengangguk. „Tapi kau benar. Minum sendirian memang tidak menyenangkan. Aku pulang saja.‟ **_

"‟_**Mau kupanggilkan taksi?‟ aku menawarkan. Biasanya aku bukan orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Entah apa yang merasukiku waktu itu. **_

"_**Dia menatapku. Dari raut wajahnya aku hampir yakin gadis itu akan mengucapkan kata-kata seperti „Aku memang sedikit mabuk, tapi aku tidak tolol, Bung. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan diriku ditipu pria asing yang kutemui di bar? Memanggilkan taksi? Yang benar saja!‟ **_

"_**Namun imajinasiku terlalu berlebihan, karena pada kenyataannya gadis itu hanya tersenyum, menggeleng pelan, dan berkata, „Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri.‟ **_

"_**Aku memandangi punggung gadis itu sampai ia menghilang di balik kerumunan orang. Aku ingin bertanya pada Hugo tentang gadis itu, tapi tidak jadi. Kalau Hugo memang kenal baik dengan gadis itu, ia pasti akan curiga kalau aku bertanya macam-macam. Tapi harus kuakui, ada sesuatu dari gadis itu yang membuatku tertarik." **_

Ceritanya berhenti sampai di situ. Jaejoong mendengar Élise menghela napas dan berkata dengan nada menyesal, "_Monsieur_ Uknow, Anda membuat kami semua penasaran sekali. Anda tertarik pada gadis itu, bukan? Apakah Anda sedang mencarinya? Apakah Anda bertemu dengannya lagi? Mungkinkah itu cinta pada pandangan pertama?

"Ngomong-ngomong soal cinta pada pandangan pertama, akan saya putarkan satu lagu untuk Anda semua, terutama kepada Anda, _Monsieur_ Uknow. Para pendengar, walaupun tidak semua orang percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama, kuharap Anda semua menikmati lagu ini.

"Oh ya, _Monsieur_ Uknow, tolong kabari kami lagi kalau ada perkembangan menarik."

Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri. _Monsieur_ Uknow itu sepertinya tipe pria romantis. Jaejoong baru akan berdiri dan membereskan cat kukunya ketika gerakannya terhenti.

Uknow?

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

Uknow... U-know(dibaca: Yunow)...? Yunho... ?! Yunho Jung?!

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening dan berpikir. Mungkinkah? Mungkin saja. Yoochun pernah menyebut-nyebut soal Yunho yang terpesona dengan gadis Prancis. Jangan-jangan laki-laki itu menuruti saran Yoochun dan mengirimkan ceritanya ke acara Élise.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong masih sangat penasaran dengan laki-laki bernama Yunho Jung itu. Sampai sekarang ia belum berhasil menemukan jawaban atas rasa penasarannya yang dulu. Ia baru bermaksud melupakan masalah itu sebelum ia sendiri menjadi gila karena memikirkannya terus-menerus, namun kini bertambah satu hal lagi yang membuatnya penasaran.

Jaejoong ingin memastikan. Oh ya, ia punya janji makan siang dengan Yoochun hari ini. Ia bisa bertanya pada Yoochun. Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk dan berdiri dengan susah payah karena kakinya mulai kesemutan.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar bunyi ponsel. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih ke kamar tidurnya dan mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di tempat tidur. Ia menatap layar ponsel dan tersenyum.

"_Allô_, Yoochun," katanya begitu ia menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Ia mengempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur dan memijat-mijat kakinya. "Aku baru saja berpikir akan meneleponmu."

"Jaejoong, maaf," sela Yoochun di ujung sana. "Hari ini aku tidak bisa makan siang denganmu."

Senyum Jaejoong memudar dan ia mendesis kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoochun polos.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kakiku kesemutan," sahut Jaejoong ketus. "Kenapa tidak bisa makan siang? Kau ada kencan dengan gadis yang baru kaukenal lima belas menit yang lalu?"

Yoochun terkekeh. "Tidak, ya, dan tidak," jawabnya asal-asalan.

"Apa?"

"Tidak, itu bukan kencan. Ya, aku akan menemui seorang wanita. Tidak, dia bukan orang yang baru kutemui lima belas menit yang lalu," jelas Yoochun dengan nada bercanda.

Jaejoong mendesah kesal. "Yoochun..."

"Baiklah," potong Yoochun. "Aku harus pergi ke Nice untuk menemui kepala proyek kami. Ada masalah yang harus segera ditangani. Ngomong-ngomong, kepala proyek kami itu wanita dan aku sudah mengenalnya sejak tiga tahun lalu."

"Kapan kau kembali?"

"Mmm... belum pasti. Mungkin besok, mungkin lusa. Tergantung masalah yang harus diselesaikan. Aku akan meneleponmu begitu aku kembali. Oke?"

"Oke," sahut Jaejoong, tidak ada pilihan lain. Tiba-tiba ia teringat, "Oh ya, Yoochun."

"Hm?"

"Temanmu yang dari Jepang itu—Yunho Jung—yang kaukenalkan padaku sekitar dua minggu yang lalu..."

"Mm, kenapa?"

"Kau pernah mengusulkan mengirimkan ceritanya ke acara stasiun radio kami. Kau ingat?"

Yoochun terdiam sejenak, berpikir. "Oh, benar. Aku ingat. Lalu?"

"Apa kau tahu dia sudah mengirimkannya atau belum? Atau kau sudah tahu cerita lengkapnya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak mau menceritakannya padaku. Katanya aku pasti akan menertawakannya."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Kau memang senang menertawakan orang."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang dia?"

"Aku sedang mendengarkan siaran Élise tadi dan dia membacakan surat yang menarik. Aku hanya ingin memastikan itu cerita temanmu atau bukan. Aku benar-benar penasaran. Bisa kautanyakan kepadanya?"

"Aku tidak keberatan bertanya padanya. Hanya saja orangnya sedang tidak ada di sini. Dia sudah pulang ke Tokyo."

"Oh? Kapan?"

"Mmm... sehari setelah kita bertemu dengannya," sahut Yoochun. "Kita bertemu hari Jumat, bukan? Besoknya dia langsung pulang ke Tokyo."

"Oh?"

"Tapi dia akan kembali. Dia pulang ke Tokyo untuk membereskan semua pekerjaannya sebelum memfokuskan perhatiannya untuk proyek kami ini. Dengar-dengar dia akan kembali sebentar lagi. Dalam minggu-minggu ini, kurasa," Yoochun menjelaskan, lalu melanjutkan dengan nada bergurau, "kau tenang saja. Akan kutanyakan padanya begitu dia kembali ke sini. Aku tahu kau tidak boleh dibiarkan penasaran. Kalau tidak, orang-orang di sekitarmu bisa terluka."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Telepon aku kalau kau sudah kembali dari Nice. Semoga tidak ada masalah gawat di sana."

Jaejoong mematikan ponsel dan menghela napas. Sejak aktif seratus persen di perusahaan ayahnya, Yoochun terlalu sibuk. Kadang-kadang Jaejoong merindukan masa lalu, saat Yoochun masih mahasiswa arsitektur yang punya banyak waktu luang. Walaupun selalu dikelilingi gadis-gadis dan gonta-ganti pacar, Yoochun juga selalu menyediakan waktu untuk Jaejoong, selalu ada kalau Jaejoong membutuhkannya, selalu siap menemani dan menghiburnya. Jaejoong tahu benar sikap Yoochun terhadapnya sama dengan terhadap gadis-gadis lain, tapi hal itu tidak mencegahnya menyukai laki-laki itu.

Jaejoong berpikir-pikir. Ia sedang tidak ingin makan siang sendiri hari ini, tapi Yoochun tidak bisa menemaninya. Siapa lagi ya?

"Ah, benar juga. daddy!" serunya pelan. Ia memencet nomor telepon ayahnya dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

"Allô, Dad?" katanya begitu hubungan tersambung.

"Ada waktu sekarang?...

Bisa makan siang bersama?...

Kenapa?...

Daddy sedang bersama siapa? Dengan wanita yang mana? Masih sama dengan yang minggu lalu atau sudah yang baru?...

Astaga! Daddy, berhentilah bermain-main...

Tidak, tidak usah. Mm... Sampai ketemu makan malam nanti. Daah."

Jaejoong memutuskan hubungan dan mendecakkan lidah. Kenapa ia dikelilingi pria mata keranjang? Daddy sama saja dengan Yoochun. Itulah salah satu sebab Eomma bercerai dari Daddy. Jaejoong akui, ayahnya memang bukan suami yang baik, tapi ia ayah yang baik. Ayah paling baik sedunia. Jaejoong juga yakin, di antara semua wanita yang ada di bumi, dirinyalah yang paling berharga bagi ayahnya.

Jaejoong mendecakkan lidah sekali lagi. "Masa aku harus makan sendiri?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia memberengut, lalu mendesah berlebihan, dan menggerutu, "Apa boleh buat?"

.

.

.

Karena satu jam lagi ia harus siaran, Jaejoong memilih makan siang di _brasserie_(mirip kafe, menyediakan makanan sederhana dan cepat saji) yang paling dekat ke stasiun radio, sehingga ia tidak perlu buru-buru mengejar waktu siaran. Ia memilih meja kosong di pojok dan memandang berkeliling mencari pelayan. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan ke arah pelayan yang sedang berjalan ke meja dekat pintu. Ternyata si pelayan sedang mengantarkan pesanan laki-laki berambut hitam yang menempati meja di sana. Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat orang itu.

Karena sibuk mengamati si laki-laki berambut hitam, Jaejoong tidak menyadari pelayan lain menghampiri mejanya dan menanyakan pesanan.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong ingat.

Yunho Jung!

Laki-laki itu Yunho Jung! Ia melompat berdiri dan nyaris menabrak pelayan yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Maaf," kata Jaejoong buru-buru setelah si pelayan mundur selangkah karena terkejut. "Saya ingin menyapa teman saya dulu di sana."

Pelayan itu mengangguk acuh tak acuh dan pergi. Jaejoong segera menghampiri meja Yunho.

"Permisi," katanya agak ragu.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya dengan bingung. "Ya?"

Senjata utama untuk menghadapi orang-orang adalah senyum yang manis dan sopan. Karena itulah Jaejoong memasang "kuda-kuda"-nya dengan menyunggingkan senyum ramah. "Yunho Jung, bukan?" tanyanya.

"Benar, saya sendiri," jawab Yunho. Raut wajahnya masih tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun.

"Masih ingat padaku?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati, takut laki-laki itu tidak mengenalinya. Kalau itu sampai terjadi ia berharap ia punya rencana cadangan. "Aku Jaejoong Kim, teman Micky Yoochun. Kita pernah bertemu sekitar dua minggu yang lalu."

Yunho masih terlihat bingung sesaat, lalu wajahnya berubah cerah. "Oh, benar, Jaejoong," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Apa kabar?"

Jaejoong lega laki-laki itu masih mengingatnya. Ia menjabat tangan Yunho yang terulur. Kali ini ia menyadari jabatan tangan Yunho tegas, sama seperti Yoochun. Jaejoong suka itu. Ia juga baru menyadari laki-laki itu punya lesung pipi yang membuat senyumannya terlihat hangat dan bersahabat.

"Makan siang sendirian? Atau sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya Jaejoong setelah menarik kembali tangannya.

Yunho menggeleng. "Tidak, aku memang sendirian. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya. "Aku juga sendirian."

"Kalau begitu, silakan bergabung saja denganku," Yunho menawarkan sambil menunjuk kursi di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih," sahut Jaejoong dan menerima ajakannya dengan senang hati karena itulah yang ia harapkan. Ia sedang benar-benar tidak ingin makan sendirian. "Aku baru saja datang ketika melihatmu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menyapamu karena sewaktu pertama kali bertemu kita belum sempat bicara banyak."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Yunho. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk memanggil pelayan.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja mereka. Jaejoong menyebutkan pesanannya dan pelayan itu pun berlalu.

"Kata Yoochun kau sudah pulang ke Tokyo," kata Jaejoong sambil merapikan rambut pendeknya dengan sebelah tangan. Gerakan yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya bila berhadapan dengan laki-laki yang menarik baginya.

Yunho mengangguk. "Memang benar, tapi kemarin aku kembali lagi ke sini. Aku pulang ke Tokyo hanya untuk mengurus pekerjaanku yang tertinggal," jelasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin kutanyakan," kata Jaejoong ketika teringat surat yang dibacakan Élise saat siaran tadi. "Apakah kau menulis surat ke stasiun radio kami?"

Yunho mengangkat alisnya. "Kalian sudah menerimanya?"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Sudah kuduga! Uknow itu kau?"

Yunho tersenyum malu dan berkata, "Aku tidak pandai bercerita, tapi Yoochun berhasil membujukku. Cerita yang konyol, bukan?"

Jaejoong cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak, ceritamu bagus. Temanku malah sudah membacakan-nya saat siaran hari ini. Aku penasaran sekali karena nama Uknow kedengarannya dan penyebutannya tidak asing."

"Kalau tidak salah, kau sendiri juga penyiar, bukan?"

"Benar," sahut Jaejoong ringan.

"Kau menikmati pekerjaanmu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk tegas, lalu tersenyum. "Kata Yoochun, menjadi penyiar radio memang cocok untukku karena aku ini cerewet sekali."

"Sepertinya Yoochun memang benar," ujar Yunho.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apa?"

Saat itu pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengucapkan terima kasih dan setelah pelayan itu pergi, ia kembali menatap laki-laki di hadapannya. "Kau ingin mencari gadis itu?" tanya Jaejoong langsung.

Yunho tertawa. "Tidak."

"Tidak?" Jaejoong mengerutkan kening. Itu bukan jawaban yang diharapkannya.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Tidak ada rencana apa-apa."

"Aneh."

"Tidak aneh."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata disipitkan. Yunho balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Laki-laki itu punya senyum yang menular. Begitu melihat senyumnya, Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Biarkan aku bertanya satu hal," kata Jaejoong sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"Rupanya kau penasaran sekali dengan ceritaku," kata Yunho sambil menunduk dan menyantap makanannya.

"Aku memang mudah penasaran. Itu salah satu kelemahanku," ujar Jaejoong riang, seakan ia sendiri tidak menganggap hal itu suatu kelemahan. "Kata Yoochun aku bisa berbahaya bagi umum kalau aku sedang penasaran."

"Aku yakin Yoochun benar."

"Asal kau tahu saja, kau benar-benar membuatku penasaran. Maka dari itu, jawab saja pertanyaanku. Setelah itu aku tidak akan bertanya-tanya lagi," Jaejoong berjanji dan memasang wajah bersungguh-sungguh, walaupun ia sendiri tahu ia takkan bisa berhenti bertanya.

Yunho menatapnya sejenak, lalu menyerah. "Baiklah. Tanya saja."

Jaejoong menumpukan kedua siku di meja dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Kau ingin bertemu gadis itu lagi?"

Yunho mengangkat alisnya, berpikir-pikir, lalu menunduk dan kembali menyantap makanannya. "Tentu saja."

"Tapi kau tidak mau mencarinya?" desak Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum. "Tadi kau bilang hanya akan menanyakan satu pertanyaan."

Jaejoong mengembuskan napas dengan keras. Baiklah, sepertinya ia sungguh-sungguh harus menekan rasa penasarannya. Sebagai gantinya mereka mengobrol tentang hal lain sepanjang makan siang dan Jaejoong merasa Yunho Jung adalah teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan. Mengobrol dengannya serasa mengobrol dengan teman lama. Mereka tidak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja Jaejoong tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan mengganggu bahwa ada sesuatu pada Yunho yang membuatnya bingung.

"Ada rencana khusus akhir pekan ini?" tanya Jaejoong setelah mereka membayar makanan dan keluar dari _brasserie_. Jaejoong ngotot membayar makanannya sendiri sementara Yunho bersikeras mentraktirnya. Setelah melalui adu mulut yang cukup seru, Yunho mengalah.

"Aku berencana akan berkeliling kota. Aku sudah berkali-kali datang ke Paris, tapi sama sekali belum sempat melihat-lihat," jelas Yunho, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. "Kau mau menjadi pemanduku?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tidak masalah." Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan menemani Yunho. Ia merasa nyaman dan senang bersama laki-laki itu. Ditambah lagi, Jaejoong sangat penasaran dengan Yunho. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak, ingin mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganggunya sejak mereka bertemu pertama kali.

"Kalau begitu, besok jam sepuluh pagi kita bertemu di sini," kata Yunho.

"Oke," jawab Jaejoong tanpa berpikir.

"Oh, ajak Yoochun juga," tambah Yunho.

"Tapi Yoochun sedang ada di Nice. Aku tidak tahu kapan dia akan pulang," sahut Jaejoong.

Yunho berpikir-pikir, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, sampai ketemu besok jam sepuluh."

"Oke."

Yunho melambai dan berjalan pergi. Jaejoong menatap kepergiannya sesaat, lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Tadi dia bilang jam berapa?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, lalu terbelalak. "Jam sepuluh? Pagi? Besok? Besok itu hari apa? Minggu? Benar, Minggu. Astaga! Kenapa aku setuju bertemu jam sepuluh pagi? Ah, kacau!"

Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mengerang kesal, mengentakkan kaki, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n:**

Buat satu pertanyaan yang nongol di review pas prolog kemarin:

Kenapa ngabisin waktu "Cuma" buat ngetik ulang n ganti nama cast? Sedangkan ff sendiri gak selesai selesai?

Maaf kalau kamu menyinggung tentang ff aku yang satu lagi ga 'kelar-kelar'. Yang namanya longshoot bukannya emang gitu? Lama kelarnya? Mungkin lebih tepat nya aku yang lama update. Mian. Jeongmal mianhaeeeee (/\'-')

Justru itu sensasinya nulis dan baca ff remake ^_^

Jalan cerita sudah jelas sampai ending, tinggal ganti cast doang. Bukannya malah lebih gampang? Lebih gampang buat remake daripada ff sendiri loh. Bahkan, kalau itu novel terkenal, sudah pasti ceritanya bagus,kan? ^_^

Aku malahan sengaja publish yang ini buat selingan di tengah tengah ngelanjutin ff aku yang satu lagi. Aku buat remake ini gampang, tinggal copy paste sama replace nama aja. Gak ngabisin waktu kok. ^_^

Oke itu aja. See ya di chapter 2 ^-^)/


	3. Chapter 2

Autumn In Paris

A Novel By: **Ilana Tan**

Kimikimjae just edited character to** YunJae** version.

Just for fun.

**Warning:** disini genderswitch for Jaejoong ya, karena beberapa alasan yang sulit.^^

**Warning:** untuk chapter ini 5k words lebih. Tidak bisa dibaca terburu-buru. Alurnya lambat, sebagaimana novel pada umunya. Jumlah halaman novel 121, di chapter ini sudah sampai di halaman 33 pada novel. Jadi, bisa disesuaikan bagaimana timing membacanya agar nyaman.

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Micky Yoochun

Sisanya Original Character dari novel.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Happy reading all ^^

.

.

.

BUNYI apa itu?

Jaejoong mengerang pelan dan menarik selimut menutupi kepala, tapi samar-samar masih terdengar bunyi berisik seperti sirene yang meraung-raung. Awalnya ia memilih mengabaikan bunyi itu, tetapi lama-kelamaan ia merasa terganggu juga. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam ia mengulurkan tangan ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan mulai meraba-raba. Pertama-tama ia meraih ponselnya.

"Ahhh... lo?" gumamnya dengan kening berkerut dan mata tetap terpejam.

Bunyi itu masih terdengar. Oh, ia lupa...

"_Allô_?" gumamnya sekali lagi setelah menekan tombol "Jawab".

Bunyi itu masih tetap terdengar. Jaejoong mendecakkan lidah dan menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai. Setelah itu ia mengulurkan tangan sekali lagi dan meraba-raba. Tangannya menemukan sebuah beker kecil. Ternyata benda itu yang berbunyi nyaring dan bergetar dengan hebatnya sampai hampir meloncat dari genggamannya. Ia mematikan alarm beker dan damailah dunia. Karena malas mengembalikan beker ke meja, ia melemparkan benda itu ke lantai. Semua itu dilakukannya tanpa sekali pun membuka mata. Sekarang ia kembali meringkuk dengan nyaman di balik selimut.

.

.

.

Bunyi apa lagi itu?

Jaejoong meraih bantal dan menutup kepalanya, berharap bunyi itu segera berhenti. Tapi ternyata bunyi itu sanggup menembus bantal dan sampai di telinganya. Ia melempar bantal ke samping, menendang selimut dan mengerang kesal.

Demi Tuhan! Hari ini hari Minggu! Kenapa tidak ada kedamaian sedikit pun?

Ia mendecakkan lidah dan menjulurkan tangan ke meja di samping tempat tidur. Ia meraba-raba, tetapi tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Walaupun masih setengah sadar, ia teringat barang-barang yang tadinya ada di meja kini tergeletak di lantai. Ia bersusah payah membuka mata yang seakan direkat dengan lem superkuat dan mencondongkan tubuh ke tepi tempat tidur, berusaha meraih ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring. Ia masih tidak sudi bangun dari tempat tidur, karenanya ia agak kesulitan menggapai ponselnya. Akhirnya setelah memanjang-manjangkan badan dan tangan, ia berhasil menggapai benda berisik itu.

Masih dengan posisi setengah tergantung di ujung tempat tidur, Jaejoong menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Ahhhlo?" katanya dengan suara serak.

"_Ma chérie_, kau masih tidur?" Suara ayahnya yang secerah matahari terdengar di ujung sana.

"Daddy?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa Daddy telepon pagi buta begini? Daddy kan tahu kalau aku—Wuaaa!"

"Apa itu? Kau jatuh, _ma chérie_?" tanya ayahnya kaget.

Jaejoong cepat-cepat meraih ponselnya yang terlepas dari tangannya ketika ia jatuh dari tempat tidur. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya pendek, lalu berdeham. Kantuknya langsung hilang begitu kepalanya membentur karpet di lantai. Ia duduk bersila di lantai dan bertanya sekali lagi, "Kenapa Daddy menelepon pagi buta begini?"

"Oh, sebenarnya Daddy tahu kebiasaan burukmu yang tidak mau bangun dari tempat tidur sebelum jam dua belas siang di hari Minggu, tapi Daddy butuh bantuanmu," jelas ayahnya dengan nada resmi, seakan hendak mengatakan kalau Jaejoong akan melakukan tugas mulia bagi negara. "Mobil Daddy rusak, sedangkan Daddy ada janji penting jam setengah sebelas nanti. Antarkan Daddy, ya?"

Jaejoong tersentak dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Jam 10.30? Bukankah ia sendiri punya janji dengan Yunho jam 10.00? Sekarang jam berapa?

Jaejoong mencari-cari beker yang tadi dilemparnya ke lantai. Ke mana jam itu sekarang? "Daddy! Sekarang jam berapa?" serunya.

"Tidak perlu teriak-teriak. Daddy belum tuli," gerutu ayahnya. "Sekarang jam... setengah sepuluh."

"Astaga! Aku terlambat!" Jaejoong meloncat berdiri dan berlari ke lemari pakaiannya.

"_Allô_?" Ayahnya agak heran mendengar bunyi gaduh ketika Jaejoong tersandung karpet dan nyaris jatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

"Daddy, aku juga punya janji jam sepuluh," potong Jaejoong cepat sambil mengobrak-abrik isi lemari. "Daddy naik _Métro_ saja, ya?"

Sebenarnya ia tahu ayahnya tidak pernah suka naik _Métro_, bus, kereta api, atau transportasi umum apa pun, kecuali pesawat terbang. Kata ayahnya, ia tidak suka berdesak-desakan dengan orang lain.

"Kau mau ke mana?" ayahnya balas bertanya.

Jaejoong memberitahu ayahnya.

"Tidak masalah. Daddy memang mau ke daerah di dekat situ," kata ayahnya setelah berpikir sejenak. "Jemput Daddy di rumah, ya? Oh ya, _ma chérie_, jangan pernah menyarankan agar Daddy naik _Métro_ lagi."

.

.

.

Yunho melirik jam tangannya, lalu memandang ke luar jendela, memerhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia menempati meja di samping jendela sehingga bisa melihat jalanan di luar sana dengan jelas.

Gadis itu sudah terlambat tujuh belas menit. Sayang sekali ia tidak meminta nomor telepon Jaejoong kemarin. Kalau tidak, ia bisa menelepon gadis itu dan bertanya apakah ia akan datang. Mungkin saja gadis itu tiba-tiba berhalangan karena ada urusan penting tetapi tidak bisa menghubunginya. Kalau memang begitu, berarti sia-sia ia menunggu selama ini.

Baiklah, ia akan menunggu sebentar lagi. Kalau sampai jam 10.30 Jaejoong Kim belum datang, ia akan membatalkan semua rencana ini.

Mengherankan sekali. Sebelum ini Yunho sama sekali tidak berniat mengenal kota Paris lebih jauh. Ia cukup sering datang ke Paris untuk urusan kerja, tapi biasanya ia akan sibuk sepanjang hari dan tidak punya waktu luang untuk melihat-lihat. Apalagi sejak kematian ibunya dan ia jadi tahu rahasia itu.

Baginya Paris seperti mimpi buruk. Ia benci Paris, namun ia juga tahu mimpi buruk itu harus dihadapi cepat atau lambat. Sudah cukup lama ia melarikan diri. Sekarang waktunya ia memberanikan diri dan menghadapi kenyataan. Dan ia bisa mulai dengan berkenalan dengan kota Paris.

Yunho menyesap kopinya dan kembali membaca buku panduan kota Paris yang baru dibelinya. Sesekali ia memandang ke luar jendela sambil melamun. Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada orang berjaket hitam yang berjalan lewat tepat di depan jendela _brasserie_. Ia terkesiap dan sekujur tubuhnya langsung menegang. Ia hampir tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Orang itu! Dia... Tidak salah lagi...

Orang itu berhenti di pinggir jalan di antara sekelompok pejalan kaki, membelakangi Yunho. Ia sedang menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna sehingga bisa menyeberang jalan. Tak lama kemudian lampu tanda boleh menyeberang menyala. Orang itu pun menyeberang tanpa tergesa-gesa.

Pandangan Yunho tak pernah lepas dari orang itu sampai sosoknya hilang ditelan kerumunan orang di seberang jalan. Setelah orang itu lenyap dari pandangan, Yunho baru menyadari sejak tadi ia menahan napas. Tangannya terkepal di atas meja. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Selama ini ia terus mencari orang itu dan akhirnya hari ini ia melihatnya. Seharusnya tadi ia langsung mengejar orang itu dan...

Dan apa? Memangnya apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau berhasil mengejarnya? Memangnya apa yang bisa ia katakan pada orang itu? Ia tidak tahu. Belum tahu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Yunho mengangkat wajah dan melihat Jaejoong berdiri di samping meja dengan wajah memerah dan napas terengah-engah. Ikal-ikal pendek rambutnya agak berantakan akibat angin, namun sama sekali tidak mengacaukan penampilannya.

"Sudah lama?" tanya gadis itu lagi sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia cepat-cepat merapikan rambutnya dan menjatuhkan diri di kursi di depan Yunho.

Yunho memaksakan seulas senyum. Kejadian tadi membuatnya agak terguncang dan ia masih belum pulih.

"Lumayan lama," sahutnya, berusaha keras bersikap tenang.

"Maafkan aku," kata gadis itu sekali lagi. Raut wajahnya sungguh-sungguh. "Sebenarnya aku sudah memasang beker, tapi ternyata tidak berguna. Akhirnya aku bangun kesiangan dan harus pergi menjemput ayahku dulu karena mobilnya rusak, lalu..."

Jaejoong terus berbicara, tapi Yunho nyaris tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya karena bayangan orang tadi masih memenuhi otaknya.

Orang itulah yang membuat Paris menjadi kota yang begitu menyakitkan baginya. Orang itulah penyebab utamanya membenci Paris.

Tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa begitu terus. Melihat orang itu saja sudah membuatnya kebingungan. Bagaimana kalau nantinya ia harus berhadapan langsung dengan orang itu dan bicara dengannya?

"Yunho?"

Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Gadis itu sedang mengamatinya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu kelihatan pucat," kata Jaejoong prihatin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sahut Yunho, lalu beranjak dari kursi. "Aku ke belakang sebentar."

"Oh, oke," gumam Jaejoong, masih agak bingung. Bagaimana tidak bingung kalau dari tadi ia terus berceloteh tetapi tidak ditanggapi?

Di toilet, Yunho segera menghampiri wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya.

Kendalikan dirimu, katanya pada bayangan di cermin. Ia menundukkan kepala dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada pinggiran wastafel. Ia menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. Kendalikan dirimu.

Setelah debar jantungnya kembali normal, ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap bayangannya sekali lagi. Ia mengangguk samar, lalu meraih serbet untuk mengeringkan wajah.

Ia keluar dari toilet dan berjalan kembali ke mejanya, namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Matanya terarah pada Jaejoong yang duduk menunggu di sana. Gadis itu tidak menyadari kedatangannya karena posisi duduk yang sedikit miring dan memunggunginya. Gadis itu sedang duduk bersandar dengan kaki disilangkan dan memandang ke luar jendela.

Gadis itu... posisi duduknya... kaca jendela besar... sinar matahari menyinarinya...

Benar-benar aneh—tapi menyenangkan—melihat gadis ini duduk di sana dan melihat ke luar jendela. Posisi duduknya sekarang mengingatkan Yunho pada saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan gadis itu di bandara Charles de Gaulle. Gadis yang membuatnya merasa tertarik...

.

.

.

Jaejoong menoleh ketika merasakan kedatangan Yunho.

"Maaf, perutku sedang bermasalah," kata laki-laki itu sambil memegangi perut dengan sebelah tangan.

"Sekarang sudah baikan?" tanya Jaejoong. Kalau Yunho sakit perut, berarti mereka tidak jadi jalan-jalan, dan itu artinya sia-sia saja ia bangun pagi.

Yunho mengangguk.

Jaejoong menumpukan kedua siku di atas meja. "Jadi, sekarang kita mau ke mana?"

Yunho berpikir sejenak. "Sudah lama aku ingin melihat-lihat museum yang ada di sini. Museum apa yang menarik?"

"Museum?" Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Sudah berapa kali laki-laki ini memberikan jawaban yang sama sekali tidak diduganya? Yunho Jung benar-benar orang yang sulit ditebak.

Jaejoong jarang sekali ke museum. Boleh dibilang hampir tidak pernah. Selama ia tinggal di Seoul juga ia tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di Museum Nasional. Selama di Paris satu-satunya museum yang pernah dikunjunginya cuma Louvre. Itu juga cuma satu kali dan itu karena paksaan teman-temannya. Tapi ayahnya yang senang mengunjungi museum dan menikmati seni. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat, "Ada _Louvre_, _Musée Rodin_, _Musée d‟Orsay_... eh, dan lain-lain. Mau ke mana dulu?"

Yunho membuka-buka buku panduannya, lalu berkata, "Hari ini aku ingin mulai dengan _Musée Rodin_."

"Tapi yang paling terkenal itu Louvre," kata Jaejoong. Ia heran Yunho tidak memilih museum yang jelas-jelas merupakan pilihan nomor satu bagi kebanyakan orang. "Kau yakin tidak mau memulai dari sana? Ada lukisan Mona Lisa dan... eh, sebagainya." Sebaiknya ia tidak bicara banyak kalau tidak tahu apa-apa soal seni.

Yunho menutup buku panduannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku punya banyak waktu. Kita punya banyak waktu. Memang banyak tempat yang ingin kukunjungi dan hari ini aku ingin melihat karya Rodin. Ayo."

.

.

.

Autumn In Paris

A Novel By: Ilana Tan

.

.

.

GADIS itu kelihatan bosan.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang sedang memandangi sebuah patung karya Rodin tanpa ekspresi. Mereka sudah berada di museum itu selama lebih dari dua jam dan walaupun jelas-jelas tidak tertarik pada seni patung, gadis itu cukup sabar menemaninya. Tidak mengeluh sedikit pun. Yunho memutuskan tidak memperpanjang penderitaan Jaejoong dan mengajaknya makan siang di kafe yang ada di taman museum. Makanan yang disajikan sederhana saja, tapi suasananya menyenangkan.

"Bosan?" tanya Yunho sementara mereka menunggu pesanan diantarkan.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan melipat kedua lengannya di meja. "Mm, sedikit," jawabnya jujur, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku sudah terbiasa. Yoochun sering mengajakku kalau ada pameran arsitektur, sedangkan aku buta soal arsitektur."

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, setelah makan siang, kita ke tempat lain yang lebih menarik. Bagaimana? Ada saran?"

"Bagaimana kalau ke _Jardin du Luxembourg_?" tanya Jaejoong, lalu berpikir lagi. "Atau kau mau belanja? Kita bisa ke _Boulevard Saint-Germain_ atau _rue de Grenelle_. Tidak, laki-laki tidak suka berbelanja... Ah, benar! Aku harus menunjukkan tempat kesukaanku! Sudah pernah melihat kota Paris dari ketinggian?"

Yunho menggeleng. Ia baru menyadari ia senang mendengar celotehan gadis itu. Ia suka mendengarkan suara Jaejoong. Seolah memahami perasaan Yunho, Jaejoong terus berceloteh panjang-lebar.

"Yoochun dan aku suka sekali melihat pemandangan kota Paris dari puncak _Arc de Triomphe_," katanya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Benar-benar menakjubkan! Banyak orang lebih suka melihat kota Paris dari puncak Eiffel, tapi menurutku pemandangan dari puncak _Arc de Triomphe_ adalah yang terbaik. Bisa membuatmu sulit bernapas.

"Aku paling suka berada di tempat yang tinggi, karena aku akan merasa... mm, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Rasanya begitu jauh dari peradaban. Kau mengerti maksudku? Rasanya seperti meninggalkan beban di tanah dan kita melayang bebas. Aku dan Yoochun suka ke sana kalau sedang stres. Aku jamin, setengah jam di sana perasaanmu langsung jauh lebih baik."

"Kita akan ke sana malam nanti karena pemandangan malam kota Paris lebih indah." Jaejoong terdiam sejenak untuk menarik napas, lalu bertanya, "Kau sungguh-sungguh belum pernah melihat-lihat kota Paris?" Matanya yang besar menatap Yunho dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Begitulah." Yunho berusaha menahan senyum. Gadis itu sanggup bercerita terus kalau memang diperlukan. Gadis yang menarik.

"Aneh... Sudah berapa kali kau datang ke Paris?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mendongak dan berpikir-pikir. "Wah, aku tidak ingat."

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu. "Aneh sekali kalau datang ke Paris dan tidak berkeliling. Kau selalu datang untuk urusan kerja?"

Yunho ragu sejenak. "Tidak juga," jawabnya pelan.

"Lalu kau datang untuk apa? Tidak mungkin untuk berlibur karena kau bilang kau bahkan tidak berkeliling dan melihat-lihat kota."

Yunho menunduk dan bergumam, "Mencari seseorang."

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan karena tidak mendengar dengan jelas.

Yunho mengangkat wajah dan mengulangi, "Aku ke sini untuk mencari seseorang."

"Siapa?"

Pertanyaan yang wajar, tapi Yunho tidak ingin menjawab. Ia masih belum yakin mau menceritakannya pada orang lain. Untung saja saat itu makanan pesanan mereka datang sehingga Yunho tidak perlu langsung menjawab.

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi setelah pelayan pergi.

Gadis itu benar-benar tidak mau melepaskannya. Jawaban apa yang bisa diberikan?

"Ceritanya panjang," Yunho mengelak, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong tadi. "Lain kali saja kuceritakan."

Gadis itu tidak mendesaknya lagi. Jaejoong memang suka berceloteh panjang lebar, tetapi ia tidak suka memaksa, meskipun sebenarnya dia penasaran.

Setelah selesai makan, Jaejoong membawanya berkeliling kota, dengan penuh semangat menunjukkan tempat-tempat menarik, seperti pemandu wisata berpengalaman. Yunho menyadari Jaejoong gadis yang ekspresif. Ia tidak hanya bercerita dengan kata-katanya, tapi juga dengan mata dan gerakan tubuhnya.

Mungkin karena cuaca hari ini cerah, mungkin karena angin juga tidak bertiup terlalu kencang, atau mungkin juga karena ia mendapat teman seperjalanan yang menyenangkan, Yunho merasa santai hari itu. Gembira dan santai. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengalami perasaan seperti ini. Kapan terakhir kalinya ia merasa gembira? Pasti sebelum ibunya meninggal dunia. Dan sudah pasti sebelum ia tahu rahasia itu.

Ia merasa lengannya disiku pelan. Ia menoleh dan melihat Jaejoong sedang menatapnya dengan alis berkerut.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?" tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Kerutan di dahinya menghilang.

"Tidak ada," Yunho berbohong.

Jaejoong mendengus pelan, masih tetap tersenyum. "Bohong," gumamnya dengan nada riang. "Kau tahu, Yoochun juga sering begitu."

"Sering bagaimana?"

Jaejoong mendongak. Senyumnya masih menghiasi bibirnya. Sepertinya memikirkan Yoochun saja ia bisa tersenyum. "Aku selalu tahu kalau Yoochun sedang banyak pikiran," katanya. Yunho mendengar nada bangga dalam suara gadis itu. "Alisnya akan berkerut dan dia lebih banyak diam. Kalau ditanya apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, dia hanya akan menjawab „tidak apa-apa‟ dengan nada berat." Jaejoong menoleh mamandangnya dan senyumnya melebar. "Sama seperti yang kaulakukan tadi."

Yunho mengangkat alisnya dan ikut tersenyum. Gaids itu punya senyum yang menular.

"Taman yang indah," komentar Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di _Jardin du Luxembourg_. Yunho memandang berkeliling. Banyak juga orang-orang yang menikmati jalan-jalan sore di taman ini seperti mereka.

Jaejoong menggumam dan mengangguk. "Aku dan Yoochun suka ke sini. Kadang-kadang kalau kami berdua punya waktu senggang, kami akan duduk-duduk dan mengobrol tanpa tujuan."

Yunho memandang gadis itu dengan bimbang.

"Ah! Itu ada bangku kosong," seru Jaejoong tiba-tiba. "Ayo, kita duduk di sana."

Yunho membiarkan dirinya ditarik ke arah bangku kosong tidak jauh dari sana. Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya, mendongak, memejamkan mata, menghirup udara dalam-dalam, dan mengembuskannya.

"Hari yang indah sekali," katanya pada dirinya sendiri, lalu menyiku lengan Yunho pelan. "Lihat, daun-daun sudah mulai berwarna cokelat. Bagus sekali, bukan?"

Yunho memandang gadis itu sambil tersenyum samar.

"Kami—Yoochun dan aku, maksudku—suka sekali musim gugur," desah Jaejoong. Ia menoleh menatap Yunho. "Kau tahu bagian yang paling menyenangkan?"

Yunho menggeleng, masih tetap memandangi gadis itu.

"Aku paling suka merasakan angin musim gugur di wajahku. Membuat ujung hidung dan kedua pipiku terasa dingin," kata Jaejoong sambil tertawa. Ia menyentuh ujung hidung dan pipinya untuk menegaskan kata-katanya.

Yunho menimbang-nimbang sesaat, lalu berkata, "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu menoleh. "Apa itu?"

Yunho ragu sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Apakah kau dan Yoochun...?"

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya, menunggunya melanjutkan.

"Kau tahu maksudku," Yunho meneruskan dengan enggan. "Apakah kau dan Yoochun... pacaran?"

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Oh, astaga! Tidak," jawabnya ketika tawanya mereda. "Tidak, kami tidak pacaran. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Yunho mengangkat bahu. "Kau selalu menyebut-nyebut namanya. Yoochun juga sering membicarakan dirimu."

Jaejoong menatapnya lurus-lurus. Matanya berbinar-binar. "Yoochun sering membicarakan aku?" tanyanya perlahan.

Yunho membalas tatapannya. Baiklah, seharusnya ia tadi tidak mengatakan hal itu. Sekarang ia merasa tidak ingin menjawab, tapi... "Ya."

Jaejoong tersenyum senang dan menunduk memandangi kakinya. Saat itu juga Yunho tahu. Gadis itu menyukai Yoochun.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Kenapa mulutnya bergerak sendiri? Yunho menyesali kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Bagaimanapun itu bukan urusannya.

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak. "Dia teman yang baik," jawabnya diplomatis. Ia menoleh menatap Yunho dan tersenyum lagi. Tiba-tiba ia berkata, "Hei, aku baru sadar matamu hitam legam yang cerah. Sama seperti aku. Kau lihat? Mataku juga mirip dengan punyamu."

**[[A/N: anggap saja mata babe Yun sama dengan mata emak Jae ye. Untuk mendukung jalannya cerita chingudeul sekalian kekekeke]]**

Yunho menatap mata doe gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu dan tersenyum. Mata doe yang bersinar ramah, hangat, dan ekspresif. Mata yang dengan mudah mencerminkan apa yang sedang dirasakan pemiliknya. Mata yang bisa dipercaya.

"Lensa kontak, bukan? Aku tahu lensa kontak walaupun hitam seperti itu sangat digandrungi anak-anak muda di Jepang," tambah Jaejoong agak bangga karena merasa punya sedikit pengetahuan tentang tren anak muda di Jepang, entah itu benar atau tidak.

Yunho tidak langsung menyadari bahwa Jaejoong masih membicarakan tentang warna. Akhirnya ia balas bertanya, "Kau sendiri memakai lensa kontak? Matamu hitam dan besar, tapi cantik jadi seperti tidak asli"

Jaejoong teringat dengan matanya sendiri. "Enak saja," protesnya. "Ini asli mataku."

"Ah, benar," kata Yunho sambil menengadah. "Yoochun pernah bilang ayahmu orang Prancis."

**[[A/N: anggap saja mata doe emak itu ciri khas orang Prancis/orang Barat ye! Wuahaha *maksa banget*]]**

"Ya. Ibuku orang Korea. Selain mataku, aku memang lebih mirip ibuku."

"Oh? Sama, ibuku juga orang Korea. tapi aku cukup lama tinggal di Jepang dan mondar-mandir Korea-Jepang sebelum ibuku meninggal. Ah, aku juga punya kenalan yang bisa berbahasa Korea di Tokyo."

"Oh ya?"

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Dia tetanggaku. Apartemennya tepat di sebelah apartemenku. Gadis manis yang pendiam, tapi bisa berubah segalak singa kalau perlu. Kadang-kadang dia suka mengomel dalam bahasa Korea. Orang disana tidak tahu apa yang diucapkannya, tapi tentu saja aku tahu"

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk. "Aku jadi ingin belajar bahasa Jepang."

"Kau ingin belajar bahasa Jepang?" Yunho mengulangi ucapan Jaejoong. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku memang suka belajar bahasa asing. Lihat saja kau, banyak memahami bahasa asing. Ada tiga,kan? Korea, Jepang, dan Prancis," sahutnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kalau tidak salah, dalam bahasa Jepang kau harus menambahkan kata san pada nama orang, bukan?"

Tatsunay mengangguk. "Kalau kau sudah mengenalnya dengan baik, kau boleh memakai kata chan."

"Yunho-san?" tanya Jaejoong tidak pasti.

"benar seperti itu, Jaejoong-chan."

Anggap saja itu panggilan khusus Yunho untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong-chan.

"Hei, kau tahu, aku suka caramu menyebut namaku," kata Jaejoong dengan wajah berseri-seri. "selama ini selain Yoochun tidak pernah ada yang bisa menyebut namaku dengan benar."

Tiba-tiba ponsel gadis itu berbunyi.

"_Allô_?" kata Jaejoong setelah menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Yunho bisa melihat perubahan ekspresinya. Matanya berkilat-kilat dan senyumnya melebar.

Telepon dari Yoochun, pikir Yunho tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Yoochun!" seru gadis itu gembira.

Yunho memalingkan wajah. Benar, bukan?

"Kau sudah sampai?... Belum?... Tentu saja, aku bisa menjemputmu... Kau bawa oleh-oleh untukku?... Wah, kau memang baik sekali!... Oke, sampai jumpa!"

Jaejoong menutup ponselnya. Ia masih tersenyum sendiri.

"Yoochun pulang hari ini?" tanya Yunho berbasa-basi.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku mau pergi menjemputnya," katanya, lalu ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, maaf. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke _Arc de Triomphe_ malam ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa pergi lain kali."

Jaejoong bangkit dan merapikan syalnya. "Mau kuantar pulang?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu. Aku ingin ke tempat lain dulu. Kau pergi saja."

"Baiklah," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum. "Aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih karena sudah mentraktirku makan siang. Lain kali giliranku."

"Terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku hari ini."

Jaejoong melambaikan tangan. "Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Jaejoong-chan."

Yunho memandangi Jaejoong yang berlari-lari kecil menjauhinya dan menarik napas panjang.

.

.

.

Autumn In Paris

A Novel By: Ilana Tan

.

.

.

"PARA pendengar, Anda semua pasti masih ingat _Monsieur_ Uknow yang menulis surat ke acara kita dua hari yang lalu, bukan?"

Jaejoong baru akan mematikan radio kecil yang ada di meja kerjanya dan pulang ketika mendengar kata-kata Élise.

_Monsieur_ Uknow?

Suara Élise terdengar lagi. "Waktu itu _Monsieur_ Uknow bercerita tentang gadis yang dia temui di bandara. Hari ini kami kembali mendapat surat dari Monsieur Uknow. Mungkinkah mengenai kelanjutan cerita itu? Akan saya bacakan suratnya."

Yunho menulis surat ke _Je me souviens_... lagi? Jaejoong mengangkat alis. Rasa penasarannya langsung terbit. Ia duduk kembali dan memperbesar volume radio.

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis kemarin. Oh, sepertinya ini cerita yang lain."

Jaejoong semakin tertarik dengan apa yang ditulis Yunho kali ini. Sepertinya ia takkan pernah bisa berhenti merasa penasaran dengan Yunho Jung.

"Jaejoong, ayo!" seru salah seorang rekan kerjanya yang sudah berjalan ke pintu, mengikuti beberapa orang lainnya. "Katanya kau mau ikut minum bersama."

Jaejoong cepat-cepat menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibir dan melambai. "Kalian duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul," katanya cepat, setengah mengusir.

Setelah rekan-rekannya keluar dan menutup pintu, Jaejoong kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada radio kecilnya. Ia sudah ketinggalan sepenggal kecil dari surat Yunho.

"_**...berterima kasih kepada gadis yang kutemui kemarin. Dia sudah berbaik hati menemaniku ke museum, tapi aku malah membuatnya bosan setengah mati." **_

Alis Jaejoong terangkat dan ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Apakah Yunho sedang bercerita tentang dirinya?

"_**Walaupun dia tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi tanpa sadar aku menghitung berapa kali dia menguap selama di museum. Sebelas kali dalam dua jam." **_

Benarkan ia menguap sebelas kali? Jaejoong mengerutkan kening dan berusaha mengingat-ingat. Sepertinya ia tidak menguap sesering itu. Dan Yunho menghitung berapa kali ia menguap? Yang benar saja!

Sebenarnya saat itu Jaejoong tidak benar-benar bosan. Ia hanya mengantuk karena kemarin ia terpaksa bangun pukul 09.30. Dalam kamusnya, matahari baru mulai terbit jam 10.00 di hari Minggu.

"_**Aku sudah mencatat dalam hati lain kali aku takkan mengajaknya ke museum lagi. Jadi sekarang aku ingin menghadiahkan sebuah lagu untuknya sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah begitu sabar dan karena sudah menjadi teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan. Bisakah Anda putarkan lagu yang bagus untuknya? **_

"_**P.S. Sayang sekali aku tidak punya nomor teleponnya. Karena itu aku hanya bertanya-tanya sendiri kapan aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Hari ini? Besok?" **_

Jaejoong mendengar Élise tertawa kecil. "_Monsieur_ Uknow, kedengarannya itu seperti ajakan kencan. Demi Anda, kami berharap gadis itu mendengarkan acara ini."

Senyum Jaejoong melebar. Yunho Jung benar-benar laki-laki yang lucu dan penuh kejutan.

.

.

.

"Mau makan di mana?" tanya Yoochun.

Jaejoong memindahkan ponsel dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan dengan kening berkerut. "Di mana ya?"

Kedengarannya Yoochun juga sedang berpikir di ujung sana. "Mau makan pasta?" sarannya.

"Boleh saja. Sudah lama kita tidak makan pasta. Di tempat biasa?"

"Ya." Lalu suara Yoochun terdengar ragu. "Oh, ya. Kau tidak keberatan aku ajak Yunho sekalian, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ajak saja," sahut Jaejoong langsung. Ia ingin sekali bertemu Yunho lagi.

Suara Yoochun terdengar lega. "Bagus. Kita ketemu di sana saja, ya?"

Jaejoong mengiyakan, lalu menutup telepon dan merenung. Yoochun kedengarannya ragu ketika menanyakan apakah ia boleh mengajak Yunho. Jaejoong berpikir itu mungkin karena Yoochun takut Jaejoong tidak akan setuju mengingat sikapnya yang tidak bersahabat saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yunho. Tetapi Yoochun tidak tahu Jaejoong sudah pernah bertemu dengan Yunho setelah pertemuan pertama itu.

Jaejoong memang belum memberitahu Yoochun tentang hal itu. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi waktunya tidak tepat. Kemarin mereka berdua sibuk dan tidak bisa bertemu, sementara dua hari yang lalu ketika ia pergi menjemput Yoochun di bandara, Jaejoong sempat kesal dengannya.

Sebenarnya ketika ia pergi menjemput Yoochun di bandara, suasana hati Jaejoong masih bagus sekali. Melihat sosok Yoochun yang keluar dari pintu kedatangan di bandara saja hatinya langsung melonjak dan ia segera melambai-lambai dengan gembira.

Suasana hati Jaejoong mulai berubah ketika mereka sudah berada dalam mobil dan ia bertanya tentang perjalanan Yoochun ke Nice.

"Bagaimana Nice?" tanyanya sementara mereka meninggalkan bandara.

Yoochun tersenyum lebar. "Semuanya baik-baik saja," jawabnya puas. Ia menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Aku juga bertemu seorang gadis di sana."

"Lagi-lagi," Jaejoong mendesah. Ia sudah bosan mendengar kisah cinta kilat Yoochun.

"Tunggu dulu," sela Yoochun. "Ini tidak seperti sebelumnya."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Gadis ini berbeda. Aku benar-benar suka padanya."

Mobil sempat oleng begitu Jaejoong mendengar kata-kata Yoochun.

"Ya Tuhan! Hati-hati, Jaejoong. Kau hampir menabrak mobil di sebelahmu!" seru Yoochun memperingatkan.

"Berbeda? Berbeda bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memaksakan tawa sumbang. "Bukankah semua gadis sama saja bagimu?"

"Aku serius," sahut Yoochun. Dan suaranya memang terdengar serius. "Juliette berbeda," Ia mengulangi.

Juliette? Pemilik nama semacam itu pasti kurus kering dengan rambut panjang dan lurus berwarna kuning jagung. Warna kuning jagung mengingatkan Jaejoong pada orang-orangan sawah.

Jangan-jangan si Juliette memang mirip orang-orangan sawah. Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Ih, alasan usang," gumamnya jengkel. Kenapa mobil di depan itu begitu lamban? Ia membunyikan klakson berkail-kali dengan bernafsu.

"Sungguh," Yoochun berusaha meyakinkannya.

Jaejoong semakin tidak sabar dan akhirnya menyalip mobil di depannya itu.

"Jaejoong, apakah menurutmu aku sedang jatuh cinta?" Yoochun melanjutkan. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar Jaejoong berharap bisa meninju mulutnya. "Kau tahu, ternyata dia juga tinggal di Paris. Dia pergi ke Nice karena urusan kerja, sama seperti aku. Katanya dia akan kembali ke Paris dalam beberapa hari ini. Akan kukenalkan padamu nanti."

Tidak! Jaejoong tidak ingin berkenalan dengan gadis-gadis yang terlibat dengan Yoochun. Ia tidak pernah berniat berkenalan dengan mereka dan selama ini Yoochun juga tidak pernah memperkenalkan mereka. Kenapa sekarang harus berubah?

"Itu konyol," gumam Jaejoong kesal.

"Apanya?"

"Segala tetek-bengek tentang jatuh cinta itu. Memangnya orang bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi aku percaya."

Jaejoong mendengus meremehkan.

"Jaejoong, kenapa kau mengebut begitu? Pelan-pelan saja."

"Aku sedang buru-buru," jawabnya ketus. "Kau kira aku orang yang tidak punya kerjaan?"

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi selama aku di Nice?" tanya Yoochun, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu jelas-jelas sedang naik darah. "Akhir pekanmu menyenangkan?"

Tadinya Jaejoong ingin bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan Yunho Jung, tapi sekarang tidak jadi. Suasana hatinya telanjur jelek dan ia tidak ingin mengobrol panjang-lebar.

"Tidak lebih baik daripada akhir pekanmu," sahutnya dengan nada ketus yang sama.

"Kok tiba-tiba marah?" tanya Yoochun dengan nada bergurau.

"Aku tidak marah," tukas Jaejoong, walaupun nada suaranya jelas-jelas marah.

Yoochun mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. Ia tidak bisa bermain tebak-tebakan dan ia tidak mau disuruh menebak isi pikiran wanita. Terlalu rumit dan ia tahu ia takkan berhasil menebak dengan benar. "Baiklah. Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku, aku minta maaf," katanya tulus, berharap dengan begitu kekesalan Jaejoong akan mereda.

"Kalau tidak tahu kesalahanmu, tidak perlu minta maaf!"

Oke, ia salah langkah. Yoochun mengerutkan kening dengan bingung. Ada apa dengan Jaejoong hari ini?

"Hari ini kau aneh sekali, Jaejoong Kim. Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Perhatian dalam suara Yoochun membuat amarah Jaejoong agak reda. Ia menggeleng.

"Kau tahu kau selalu bisa bercerita padaku kalau ada masalah," kata Yoochun lagi dengan bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku akan membantumu."

Jaejoong memaksakan seulas senyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja ada seseorang yang membuat darahku mendidih."

"Katakan padaku siapa orang itu," kata Yoochun cepat. "Akan kuberi pelajaran siapa pun yang mengganggumu."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Inilah Micky Yoochun yang dikenal dan disukainya. Walaupun Jaejoong gadis yang blak-blakan, pada dasarnya ia tetap konservatif. Ia tidak suka terang-terangan terhadap laki-laki. Selama ini ia sudah berusaha menunjukkan perasaannya, tapi kenapa laki-laki itu tidak memahaminya? Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan?

.

.

.

Yoochun sudah menunggunya ketika Jaejoong sampai di restoran Italia itu. Jaejoong heran melihat Yoochun duduk sendirian.

"Di mana Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong begitu ia berdiri di depan Yoochun.

Yoochun mengangkat wajah dari menu yang sedang dibacanya. Ia tersenyum lebar, lalu berdiri dari kursinya. Ia menunggu Jaejoong menarik kursi dan duduk, baru duduk kembali.

"Di mana Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi. Ia melihat ke sekeliling restoran, berharap menemukan sosok Yunho di sana. Mungkin sedang ke toilet?

"Dia tidak bisa ikut," sahut Yoochun sambil membolak-balikkan menu yang dipegangnya.

"Oh?" Jaejoong berhenti mencari dan memandang Yoochun. Yunho tidak datang? Oh...

Yoochun melanjutkan, "Tadi aku sudah menelepon untuk mengajaknya, tapi katanya dia ada urusan lain. Akhir-akhir ini kami semua memang sibuk sekali karena proyek hotel itu, apalagi Yunho yang harus dengan cepat mempelajari semuanya dari awal karena dia bergabung di tengah-tengah proyek yang sedang berjalan. Hari ini aku bahkan belum sempat bertemu dengannya. Aku juga tidak melihatnya sepanjang hari kemarin."

Oke, Jaejoong akui ia sedikit kecewa. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertemu dan berbicara dengan Yunho. Banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada laki-laki itu. Terlebih lagi tentang surat yang ditulisnya ke stasiun radio. Begitu mengingat surat itu, Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan senyum. Yunho Jung benar-benar membangkitkan rasa ingin tahunya. Kapan laki-lak itu akan menulis surat lagi?

"Kenapa senyam-senyum sendiri?"

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dan mengerjapkan mata. "Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Hanya saja aku teringat..."

Kata-katanya dipotong dering ponsel Yoochun.

"Sebentar," gumam Yoochun sambil merogoh saku celananya. Ia menatap layar ponsel dan raut wajahnya menjadi cerah.

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening. Ia mendapat firasat jelek. Telepon itu pasti dari gadis yang ditemui Yoochun di Nice. Pasti... Pasti...

Yoochun buru-buru menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Juliette? Kau sudah kembali ke Paris?"

Nah, benar, kan? Memang si orang-orangan sawah itu yang menelepon.

Yoochun mendengarkan sebentar, lalu tertawa dan berkata, "Tentu saja aku punya waktu sekarang."

Jaejoong melotot. Apa katanya?

Yoochun tidak memandangnya. Laki-laki itu berkonsentrasi penuh dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon. "Oke, aku ke sana sekarang. Sampai jumpa."

Jaejoong menahan napas. Jangan katakan...

Yoochun menutup ponsel dan memandang Jaejoong.

Jangan berani-berani...

Jaejoong balas menatap Yoochun. Ia tidak mau bertanya karena ia takut mendengar jawaban Yoochun.

"Jaejoong, maafkan aku," kata Yoochun, tapi ia tidak terlihat menyesal. Ia malah terlihat gembira, matanya berkilat-kilat dan wajahnya berseri. "Kau ingat Juliette? Gadis yang pernah kuceritakan padamu?"

Tidak! Tidak ingat! Tidak mau ingat!

Yoochun meneruskan, "Ternyata dia sudah kembali ke Paris. Dia menelepon dan mengajakku makan siang."

Jaejoong harus berusaha keras menahan emosinya. "Sekarang?" tanyanya jengkel. "Bukankah kita sekarang sedang makan?"

Temannya itu seperti sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaannya. Yoochun malah tertawa dan berkata ringan, "Maaf, aku akan mentraktirmu lain kali. Oke? Sekarang aku harus pergi."

Jaejoong nyaris tidak percaya melihat Yoochun bangkit dari kursi, meraih jaket, lalu melambai ke arahnya dan keluar dari restoran. Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia begitu tercengang. Ia hanya bisa terdiam melihat Yoochun masuk ke mobilnya lalu melaju pergi.

Apa artinya itu? Yoochun meninggalkannya. Sebelum ini Yoochun tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Tidak pernah. Walaupun lelaki itu punya banyak kekasih, tapi Jaejoong selalu mendapat perhatian utamanya. Yoochun sendiri yang berkata begitu. Jaejoong ingat Yoochun pernah berkata kalau Jaejoong adalah gadis nomor satunya. Tentu saja Jaejoong tahu Yoochun hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman baik, mungkin juga sebagai adiknya, tapi tidak masalah. Jaejoong senang.

Jaejoong menunduk menatap taplak meja yang putih. Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu mengangkat tangan kananya dan ditempelkan di dadanya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued….**

a/n:

ini yang benernya. Aduh hahaha iya aku salah update -_-

makasih **akiramia44**, baca review mu aku baru nyadar kekekekeke. Maafkan aku yang gila ini lololol =))))


	4. Chapter 3

Autumn In Paris

A Novel By: **Ilana Tan**

Kimikimjae just edited character to** YunJae** version.

Just for fun.

**Warning:** disini genderswict for Jaejoong ya, karena beberapa alasan yang sulit.^^

**Warning:** untuk chapter ini 4k words lebih. Tidak bisa dibaca terburu-buru. Alurnya lambat, sebagaimana novel pada umunya. Jumlah halaman novel 121, di chapter ini sudah sampai di halaman 45 pada novel. Jadi, bisa disesuaikan bagaimana timing membacanya agar nyaman.

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Micky Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Sisanya Original Character dari novel.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Happy reading all ^^

.

.

.

HARI itu sungguh menyebalkan. Perasaan Jaejoong tidak membaik sepanjang sisa hari itu. Ditambah lagi ia terpaksa harus menerima omelan dari Charles Gilou, atasannya yang sudah berusia lebih dari setengah abad dan superkeras, karena penampilannya dinilai buruk saat siaran. Charles bukan orang yang suka bertanya-tanya tentang masalah pribadi bawahannya dan ia juga tidak peduli. Yang penting baginya adalah seorang penyiar harus selalu terdengar ceria, profesional, dan tanpa beban begitu masuk ke ruang siaran.

Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan Charles sambil menggerutu dalam hati. Yoochun brengsek! Laki-laki itu yang membuat perasaannya kacau seperti ini. Hari ini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang saja. Ia bahkan tidak ingin makan malam. Ia mau langsung pulang dan tidur.

"Bagaimana? Charles mengamuk?" tanya Élise simpatik begitu Jaejoong masuk ke ruang kerja.

Jaejoong mengembuskan napas panjang dan berat. Ia memandang Élise, lalu mengangguk lesu. "Hari ini menyebalkan sekali," gumamnya, lalu menjatuhkan diri ke kursi.

Élise tersenyum menghibur. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau tahu sendiri Charles orang yang seperti apa. Tuan Sempurna yang mengharapkan semua orang juga sempurna seperti dirinya."

Jaejoong hanya mendesah dan cemberut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sabtu nanti kau datang, kan?" tanya Élise mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata. "Sabtu? Datang ke mana?"

"Tentu saja ke pesta ulang tahunku. Kau ini bagaimana sih? Sudah lupa?"

"Astaga! Itu kan masih lama," protes Jaejoong, lalu melirik kalender mejanya. "Masih seminggu lagi."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan," Élise membela diri. "Datang, kan?"

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu. "Tentu saja! Selama ada makanan gratis, aku pasti datang."

Élise mendengus dan tertawa. "Aku juga sudah mengundang Yoochun. Dia bertanya padaku apakah dia boleh mengajak seorang temannya."

Jaejoong meringis. "Pasti si orang-orangan sawah itu," gumamnya murung.

"Siapa?"

"Pacar barunya."

"Oh," gumam Élise. Sepertinya ia memahami apa yang dirasakan temannya. "Jadi kubilang pada Yoochun bahwa dia boleh membawa temannya."

Jaejoong meringis lagi. "Sedang apa kau?" tanyanya ketika melihat Élise asyik mengutak-atik laptop-nya. Ia tidak ingin membicarakan Yoochun lagi. Suasana hatinya buruk gara-gara Yoochun.

"Oh, aku sedang membaca e-mail yang masuk," sahut Élise tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop. "Tak kusangka banyak sekali e-mail masuk yang menanyakan tentang _Monsieur_ Uknow."

"Hm? _Monsieur_ Uknow?"

Élise mengangguk. "Tentu saja kebanyakan e-mail itu dari wanita. Mereka merasa _Monsieur_ Uknow itu laki-laki yang sangat romantis. Mereka berharap bisa mendengar kelanjutan kisahnya."

Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri mendengar kata-kata temannya.

"Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga penasaran kapan _Monsieur_ Uknow kita ini akan menulis surat lagi kepada kita," lanjut Élise. "Aku merasa seperti sedang mendengar cerita bersambung. Membuatku gemas."

"Jangan-jangan kau juga salah satu penggemarnya?" goda Jaejoong.

Élise hanya tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Saat itu ponsel Jaejoong berdering.

"_Allô_?"

"_Allô_, Jaejoong-chan. Kuharap kau sedang tidak sibuk."

Senyum Jaejoong langsung mengembang dan semangatnya bangkit begitu mendengar suara laki-laki itu. "Yunho!" serunya gembira. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nomor teleponku?"

"Tadi aku menelepon ke stasiun radio dan katanya kau sedang siaran, jadi aku sekalian meminta nomor ponselmu," sahut Yunho di ujung sana. "Aku ingin meminta maaf karena tidak bisa ikut makan siang bersamamu dan Yoochun tadi."

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Tadi kami juga tidak jadi makan siang. Yoochun punya rencana lain."

"Kedengarannya kau sedang kesal."

"Tidak, aku tidak kesal," bantah Jaejoong. Memangnya kedengaran jelas bahwa ia sedang kesal?

"Ya sudah," sahut Yunho. Ia pintar membaca situasi dan tidak mau berdebat dengan Jaejoong. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak kalian makan malam. Aku menelepon Yoochun, tapi katanya dia tidak bisa."

"Jangan hiraukan dia," kata Jaejoong. Yoochun pasti sedang bersama si orang-orangan sawah. "Aku bisa menemanimu makan malam. Di mana?"

"Di tempatku," jawab Yunho bangga. "Aku akan memasak udon."

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Ia berusaha berhenti merasa heran dengan setiap jawaban Yunho yang tidak digua. "Kau bisa masak?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

"Bisa dimakan?"

Jaejoong mendengar Yunho tertawa. "Semua temanku suka makan masakanku," sahutnya.

Jaejoong ikut tertawa. "Baiklah, aku akan datang. Berikan alamat rumahmu."

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar pintar memasak."

Yunho menoleh ke arah gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Jaejoong balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih," kata Yunho.

"Aku kenyang sekali," keluh Jaejoong senang. Ia menepuk-nepuk perutnya dengan pelan dan puas.

Mereka berdua baru selesai makan dan sedang duduk-duduk di sofa panjang dan memandang ke luar jendela. Jaejoong yang memaksa Yunho menggeser sofa ke depan jendela agar mereka bisa duduk dan makan sambil memandangi Sungai Seine di bawah sana.

"Apartemenmu bagus," kata Jaejoong sambil bangkit dan berjalan berkeliling ruangan.

Yunho mengangguk. "Disewa oleh perusahaan."

"Ini foto siapa?"

Yunho menoleh dan melihat Jaejoong sudah berdiri di dekat televisi dan memerhatikan foto seorang wanita yang ada di atas televisi. Kapan ia meletakkan foto itu di sana? Yunho tidak ingat. Ia bangkit dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Cantik," gumam Jaejoong sambil mengamati wanita berambut hitam panjang sebahu di dalam foto.

Kerongkongan Yunho tercekat. Ia tersenyum lemah dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Ini almarhumah ibuku."

"Oh?" Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yunho. "Kalau boleh tahu, kapan..."

Dengan perlahan Yunho mengambil foto ibunya dari tangan Jaejoong dan mengamatinya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak. "Musim gugur tahun lalu," sahutnya pelan. "Kanker."

"Oh," gumam gadis itu agak kaget. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Yunho sambil mengembalikan foto itu ke atas televisi. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Karena itulah aku tidak suka musim gugur."

Jaejoong membalas senyumannya. Yunho merasa dadanya lebih ringan sekarang. Perasaannya lebih baik. Kenapa senyum gadis itu bisa membuatnya merasa seperti itu? Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menceritakan isi hatinya kepada Jaejoong, berharap dengan begitu ia bisa lebih lega, berharap bebannya tidak seberat sekarang.

"Kau ingat aku pernah bilang aku sedang mencari seseorang?" tanyanya ketika mereka sudah duduk kembali di sofa dan memandang ke luar jendela.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arahnya, menunggunya melanjutkan.

Yunho menarik napas dan menatap Jaejoong. "Aku sedang mencari cinta pertama ibuku."

Alis Jaejoong terangkat, tapi ia tidak berkomentar karena merasa Yunho masih ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sebelum bertemu dengan ayahku, ibuku pernah jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria Prancis... Cinta pertamanya. Karena itu ibuku memintaku mencarinya."

"Kau tahu kenapa ibumu memintamu mencari cinta pertamanya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Untuk menyerahkan surat yang ditulis ibuku kepadanya," sahut Yunho.

Alasan sebenarnya bukan hanya itu, tapi Yunho merasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan. Nanti kalau semuanya sudah beres, ia akan menceritakannya. Nanti...

"Lalu kenapa kau lesu begitu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. "Apakah kau merasa ibumu mengkhianatimu dan ayahmu? Karena ibumu memintamu mencari cinta pertamanya?"

Yunho terdiam sesaat, lalu menjawab, "Sedikit, kurasa."

Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Yunho menoleh dan melihat gadis itu tersenyum. "Kau anak yang baik," katanya menghibur. "Sungguh."

Yunho tertawa kecil.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukan orang itu?"

Yunho mengangguk.

Mata Jaejoong melebar. "Benarkah?"

"Aku belum bertemu muka dengannya," sahut Yunho cepat. "Aku sudah punya nomor teleponnya, hanya saja aku belum berani menghubunginya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku masih bingung dengan apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Bagaimana reaksinya begitu bertemu denganku? Apakah dia masih ingat pada ibuku? Banyak yang harus kupersiapkan sebelum aku bertemu dengannya nanti."

"Tapi kau tentu tahu cepat atau lambat kau tetap harus menghadapinya," kata Jaejoong mengingatkan.

"Ya, aku tahu," sahut Yunho enggan, lalu memandang gadis di sampingnya. "Dan aku akan memberitahumu bila aku sudah bertemu dengannya."

"Oke," kata Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar. Ia senang Yunho memutuskan berbagi cerita dengannya. Itu artinya laki-laki itu percaya padanya. Sambil mendesah, ia kembali memandang ke luar jendela. "Aah... pemandangan Sungai Seine dari sini indah sekali."

Yunho memerhatikan gadis yang sedang mengagumi Sungai Seine dengan tatapan menerawang itu. Mengherankan sekali. Keberadaan gadis itu membuatnya santai, seperti sekarang. Juga membuat perasaannya senang. Gadis itu seperti obat penenang. Sejak ibunya meninggal Yunho selalu merasa tersiksa bila harus datang ke Paris. Ia tidak pernah merasa tenang. Tapi sekarang? Jangan tanya bagaimana, tapi gadis bernama Jaejoong Kim ini telah membuat hari-harinya di Paris menjadi lebih mudah.

Lebih mudah, tapi tidak berarti sudah tidak menyakitkan. Semakin lama di Paris, perasaannya semakin tidak menentu. Ia tahu ia harus segera menyelesaikannya, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya. Ia masih terus mengumpulkan keberanian. Ia juga tidak tahu sampai kapan ia baru bisa mengumpulkan keberanian yang cukup untuk menemui orang itu. Orang yang sudah lama dicarinya. Orang yang tanpa sengaja dilihatnya di jalan dua hari yang lalu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu, tidak, kau sekarang punya banyak penggemar?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Yunho menoleh. "Maksudmu?"

Jaejoong menatapnya dan tertawa. "Para pendengar kami sangat tertarik dengan e-mail yang kaukirimkan, termasuk temanku, Élise, yang juga penyiar _Je me souviens_... Cerita-ceritamu membuat mereka penasaran."

"Oh ya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "_Monsieur_ Uknow membuat acara itu semakin populer. Inbox e-mail kami kebanjiran surat yang menanyakan tentang si laki-laki misterius yang romantis.‟"

Yunho tertawa kecil.

"Terutama mereka penasaran sekali dengan gadis di bandara itu," tambah Jaejoong.

"Kau juga penasaran," sela Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku juga," aku Jaejoong, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Maukah kau terus menulis surat ke acara itu?"

"Kau mau aku bercerita tentang gadis yang kutemui di bandara waktu itu?" tanya Yunho.

"Tentang apa saja."

Yunho berpikir sebentar, lalu berkata, "Akan kukabulkan keinginanmu kalau kau mau pergi jalan denganku kapan-kapan."

Mata Jaejoong membesar dan ia tersenyum. "Kau mengajakku kencan?" Ia merasa gembira dengan rencana itu.

Yunho pura-pura berpikir keras, lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Sepertinya begitu."

Kemudian gadis itu tertawa. Saat itu Yunho baru menyadari ia sangat suka melihat Jaejoong Kim tertawa.

.

.

.

Autumn In Paris

A Novel By: Ilana Tan

.

.

.

"_**KALAU boleh jujur, dulunya aku sama sekali tidak suka Paris. Aku juga benci musim gugur." **_

Jaejoong baru akan mulai memusatkan perhatian pada naskah acaranya ketika ia mendengar Élise membacakan surat dari _Monsieur_ Uknow di radio. Ia mengangkat alis, mengerjapkan mata, lalu meletakkan naskahnya. Ia membesarkan volume radio kecilnya dan bertopang dagu. Senyumnya mengembang. Ternyata Yunho menepati janjinya.

"_**Tetapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi... Paris berubah menjadi kota yang indah tepat di depan mataku dan musim gugur juga mulai terasa menyenangkan. Gadis itu yang membuat segalanya berubah. Dia sangat suka kota ini dan sangat suka musim gugur. Mengherankan sekali... Aku tidak pernah menganggap diriku gampang dipengaruhi, tetapi kenapa gadis ini dengan mudahnya membuatku berubah pikiran? **_

"_**Gadis Musim Gugur, bukankah kau sudah janji mau menerima ajakan kencanku? Kau punya waktu hari ini?" **_

Jaejoong hampir tidak percaya mendengar permintaan kencan yang langsung dan terbuka itu. Belum pernah ada yang mengajaknya kencan lewan radio. Sebelum ia bisa berpikir lebih jauh, ponselnya berdering.

"_Allô_?"

"_Allô_, Gadis Musim Gugur," sapa laki-laki di ujung sana.

Yunho. Senyum Jaejoong melebar.

"Gadis Musim Gugur?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menahan tawa.

"Ya," sahut Yunho. "Kau sedang mendengarkan radio, kan?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Berati kau sudah mendengar penyiarnya membacakan suratku?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Jadi kau tentu tahu kalau kaulah gadis aneh yang menyukai musim gugur dalam ceritaku tadi." Yunho tertawa. "Dan aku menunggu jawabanmu."

"Kau selalu memakai cara ini kalau ingin mengajak seorang gadis kencan?" gurau Jaejoong.

"Melalui radio?" Yunho balas bertanya. "Tidak. Ini yang pertama kali. Aku sedang merasa kreatif. Bagaimana? Mau menemaniku hari ini?"

Jaejoong tidak perlu waktu untuk berpikir. "Dengan senang hati, _Monsieur_ Uknow," sahutnya, lalu tertawa.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu Yunho sering menulis surat ke _Je me souviens_... dan membuat Jaejoong selalu menanti-nantikan acara itu. Isi suratnya selalu mengenai hal-hal yang sepele namun anehnya berkesan, seperti ...

"_**Sebelumnya aku sudah tahu dia suka Paris, musim gugur (tentu saja!), Sungai Seine, sate kambing, cat kuku warna-warni, dan mengoceh panjang-lebar. Kemarin aku baru tahu dia juga suka nonton film-film klasik. Salah satu film favoritnya sepanjang masa, menurut pengakuannya, adalah Breakfast At Tiffany‟s. Tentu bisa ditebak juga bahwa Audrey Hepburn adalah aktris favoritnya dan Moon River adalah lagu kesukaannya. Kalian punya lagu itu? Bisa putarkan untuknya? Dia pasti senang sekali." **_

_**... **_

"_**Astaga! Dia menangis tersedu-sedu ketika kami menonton DVD My Girl di tempatku, terutama di bagian ketika tokoh yang diperankan si kecil Macaulay Culkin meninggal dunia. Walaupun dia menghabiskan seluruh persediaan tisuku, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Aku malah senang, karena dia mengaku itu pertama kalinya dia mengizinkan dirinya menangis di depan orang lain saat sedang menonton film." **_

_**... **_

"_**Kepalaku pusing sekali hari ini. Badan juga terasa tidak enak. Semua itu karena aku terpaksa menuruti permintaannya. Dia membujukku—nyaris memaksa!—menemaninya ke Disneyland kemarin. Bukan hanya menemaninya ke tempat bermain untuk anak-anak balita itu, tetapi juga menemaninya mencoba seluruh permainan mengerikan di sana. Kau tahu, kan, jenis permainan yang bisa membuat jantung copot, mengobrak-abrik isi perut, dan menjungkirbalikkan otak? Dengan rendah hati kuakui aku sama sekali tidak tahan dengan permainan seperti itu. Tapi harap dicatat, aku tidak mengeluh. Setidaknya sedikit pengorbananku itu membuatnya senang." **_

_**... **_

"_**Ternyata dia bisa memasak! Aku sudah pernah mencoba masakannya dan dia hampir sama jagonya denganku. Hari ini giliran siapa yang memasak makan malam ya? Dia atau aku? Aku lupa. Pokoknya hari ini makan malam di tempatnya saja. **_

"_**Gadis Musim Gugur, aku akan ke sana sepulang kerja." **_

_**... **_

"_**Aku ingin tahu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Kurasa dia sedang mendengarkan radio sambil bertopang dagu dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Nah, sekarang ia menaikkan alisnya karena heran, lalu keningnya berkerut. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan berpikir bagaimana aku bisa menebak dengan benar. Tentu saja aku tahu. Karena aku sering memerhatikannya. Karena sering memerhatikannya, tanpa sadar aku jadi mengenal semua kebiasaannya." **_

.

.

.

"Kaukira sedang menulis buku harian?" tanya Jaejoong dengan ponsel menempel di telinganya. Ia berusaha terdengar kesal, tetapi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar.

"Bukankah kau yang memintaku terus menulis ke acara itu karena kau bilang aku punya banyak penggemar yang harus dipuaskan?" balas Yunho ceria.

Jaejoong menarik napas dan menyerah. "Baiklah, aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena telah memuaskan para pendengar kami."

Yunho tertawa. "Jangan hanya mengucapkan terima kasih. Kau ada acara malam ini?"

"Tidak. Kau punya rencana apa?"

"Aku dengar ada restoran baru yang enak. Mau coba?"

"Tentu saja. Kau yang traktir?"

Yunho menghela napas dengan berlebihan. "Bukankau kau yang ingin berterima kasih padaku?"

"Astaga! Baiklah, baiklah. Aku yang traktir hari ini," kata Jaejoong pura-pura tidak sabar. "Di mana kita bertemu nanti?"

Ketika akhirnya ia menutup ponsel, Jaejoong melihat Élise sedang memerhatikannya sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa itu tadi? Laki-laki, kan?" tanya Élise dengan nada menggoda. "Yoochun?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

Alis Élise terangkat. Heran dan agak kaget. "Bukan?" tanyanya sambil menggeleng, mengikuti gerakan Jaejoong. "Lalu siapa?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia menumpukan kedua siku di meja dan mencondongkan badan ke depan. Élise menyingkirkan laptop dan ikut mencondongkan tubuh sehingga kepala mereka berdekatan.

"Kau bisa menjaga rahasia?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara rendah penuh rahasia.

Kedua alis Élise terangkat. "Tentu saja," sahutnya cepat. "Kau kan kenal aku."

"Orang yang tadi meneleponku," bisik Jaejoong dengan nada misterius, "adalah _Monsieur_ Uknow."

Mata Élise membesar. "Yang benar?" serunya terkejut.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Namanya Yunho Jung. Dia teman Yoochun."

"Jangan-jangan kau adalah gadis... Gadis Musim Gugur?" tebak Élise.

Jaejoong tertawa pelan. "Julukan itu memang kedengaran konyol."

Élise terdiam sejenak dan berpikir-pikir. "Kau tahu siapa gadis yang ditemuinya di bandara? Di suratnya yang pertama kali itu? Jangan-jangan..."

Dengan menyesal Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan, tapi sayang sekali, aku bukan gadis yang ditemuinya di bandara atau di kelab. Aku sendiri juga penasaran sekali siapa gadis itu."

"Oh?"

Jaejoong bangkit. "Nah, sekarang aku permisi dulu. Aku ada janji makan malam. Oh ya, Élise, jangan katakan pada siapa pun tentang Yunho. Oke? Ini rahasia kita berdua."

"Jaejoong," panggil Élise tiba-tiba. "Ajak dia ke pesta ulang tahunku."

"Siapa? Yunho? Kenapa?"

"Ayolah," bujuk Élise dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Aku ingin tahu seperti apa orangnya. Tampan?"

"Wah? Bukankah kau sudah punya pacar?" Jaejoong balas bertanya dengan nada bergurau.

"Tidak ada hubungannya," bantah Élise. "Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu. Ajak dia. Oke?"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Aku tidak takut kau merebutnya. Baiklah, aku akan mengajaknya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah dia bersedia datang atau tidak."

.

.

.

Autumn In Paris

A Novel By: Ilana Tan

.

.

.

YUNHO menatap kertas di tangannya, lalu beralih menatap pemandangan Sungai Seine di luar jendela. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang dan kembali menatap nomor telepon yang tertera di kertas yang dipegangnya itu. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan menghubungi nomor tersebut.

Jantungnya berdebar keras dan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang ponsel dibenamkan ke saku celananya sementara menunggu hubungan tersambung. Kemudian...

"_Allô_?"

Yunho mendengar suara orang itu di ujung sana. Suara seorang pria yang bernada rendah dan dalam. Sesaat ia tidak bisa bersuara. Gugup. Ia sadar ia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"_Allô_?" Suara orang itu terdengar lagi.

Kali ini Yunho mengumpulkan segenap tenaga dan keberaniannya dan menjawab, "_Bon soir_. Benarkah ini _Monsieur_ Jean-Daniel Lemercier?" Nama itu diucapkannya dengan berat sekali.

Sesaat tidak terdengar jawaban, lalu, "Benar, saya sendiri," sahut pria di ujung sana.

"Selamat malam, _Monsieur_," Yunho mengulangi. "Saya minta maaf karena mengganggu Anda malam-malam begini, tapi saya berharap bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengan Anda."

Lawan bicaranya bertanya dengan nada curiga, "Kalau boleh tahu mengenai apa? Dan dengan siapa saya bicara?"

Yunho menarik napas. "Ini tentang Yookyung Jung," sahutnya pelan dan jelas.

"Yookyung Jung?" pria itu mengulangi, seakan nama itu tidak membangkitkan ingatan apa-apa.

"Mungkin Anda lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Yookyung Seo," Yunho menambahkan dengan cepat. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah Jean-Daniel Lemercier masih ingat? Ingatkah ia pada gadis yang ditemuinya di Jepang hampir tiga puluh tahun yang lalu? Apakah ia masih ingat apa yang terjadi saat itu?

"Seo?" Nada suara yang terdengar di ujung sana berubah. "Maksudmu, Seo Yookyung?"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Pria itu masih ingat. Ternyata masih ingat...

"Tunggu sebentar. Tolong katakan padaku apa hubunganmu dengan Yookyung? Siapa ini?"

Yunho menarik napas dengan susah payah.

"Nama saya Yunho Jung. Yookyung Seo adalah ibu saya," sahut Yunho akhirnya. "Dan saya berharap bisa bertemu dengan Anda, _Monsieur_. Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan... Besok siang? Baiklah, saya pasti datang."

.

.

.

Yoochun meneguk air putih yang disuguhkan sambil melirik jam tangannya. Jaejoong sudah terlambat 23 menit, tapi Yoochun tidak heran. Ia tidak berharap gadis itu bisa muncul tepat waktu, karena itu sama artinya dengan berharap salju turun di bulan Juli.

Hari ini Yoochun mengajak Jaejoong makan siang untuk menebus acara makan siang mereka yang batal beberapa hari yang lalu. Yoochun sudah bersiap-siap menghadapi Jaejoong Kim yang marah-marah atau Jaejoong Kim yang merajuk, tapi tadi ketika ia menelepon Jaejoong, gadis itu kedengarannya riang-riang saja. Memang agak aneh, tapi Yoochun berpikir mungkin gadis itu menunggu sampai mereka bertemu muka dan setelah itu Jaejoong akan memuntahkan kekesalannya karena ditinggalkan begitu saja di restoran waktu itu.

Baiklah, Yoochun mengaku ia memang salah, tapi Yoochun yakin bisa menenangkan Jaejoong. Ia sudah lama mengenal gadis itu dan ia tahu bagaimana harus menghadapinya.

Pintu bistro kecil itu terbuka dan Yoochun mengangkat wajah. Jaejoong masuk dan memandang berkeliling ruangan. Yoochun mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menarik perhatiannya. Gadis itu melihatnya dan langsung tersenyum. Oh, kelihatannya Jaejoong tidak marah.

"_Bonjour_," sapa Jaejoong sambil menempelkan pipinya di pipi Yoochun. "Maaf, aku agak terlambat."

"Aku sudah terbiasa menunggu," gurau Yoochun.

Aneh... Gadis ini sungguh terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Tidak kesal. Tidak marah.

"Kau tidak mengajak Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong setelah ia duduk dan melepas jaketnya.

Yoochun menggeleng. "Tidak," sahutnya, masih berusaha menebak-nebak jalan pikiran Jaejoong. Apakah gadis itu benar-benar tidak kesal dengan kejadian hari itu? "Tadi aku sudah mengajaknya, tapi katanya dia punya janji makan siang dengan seseorang, jadi dia tidak bisa ikut."

"Oh?" gumam Jaejoong, lalu membuka menu yang ada di meja. "Kau sudah pesan?"

Pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan. Setelah masing-masing menyebutkan apa yang mereka inginkan, si pelayan mengangguk dan meninggalkan meja mereka. Yoochun baru akan membuak mulut untuk bertanya ketika ponsel Jaejoong berdering.

"_Allô_?"

Yoochun melihat senyum Jaejoong mengembang.

"Oh, hai! Kau sedang di mana?" tanya gadis itu. "Di jalan?... Aku? Aku sedang makan siang bersama Yoochun." Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya menatap Yoochun.

Siapa? Yoochun bertanya pada Jaejoong tanpa suara. Pasti orang yang kenal dengannya juga, karena Jaejoong menyebut-nyebut namanya. Jaejoong memberi isyarat dengan tangannya supaya Yoochun menunggu sebentar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tahu dari Yoochun... Ya, katanya kau punya janji makan siang dengan seseorang," lanjut gadis itu di telepon. "Dengan siapa?... Oh, baiklah. Nanti saja baru kauceritakan padaku."

Alis Yoochun terangkat. Lho...?

Jaejoong diam sejenak sambil mengangguk-angguk, lalu berkata, "Sibuk sampai malam?... Mm, aku masih harus siaran nanti... Oke. Sampai nanti."

Yoochun menunggu sampai Jaejoong mematikan ponsel, lalu bertanya, "Siapa yang menelepon tadi?"

"Yunho," jawab gadis itu polos.

"Yunho?" ulang Yoochun. Ia nyaris tidak percaya pada pendengarannya. Apa maksudnya ini? Ia semakin bingung. "Bagaimana Yunho bisa meneleponmu? Maksudku, bukankah kalian baru bertemu sekali?"

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya, lalu seakan baru menyadari sesuatu, ia bergumam, "Aaah... Benar juga. Aku lupa memberitahumu."

"Apa?"

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. "Sebenarnya kami sudah sering bertemu. Kau benar, Yoochun. Dia memang orang yang baik dan sangat menyenangkan."

Yoochun mengangkat tangannya, meminta Jaejoong bercerita lebih pelan. "Aku sudah ketinggalan banyak. Coba ceritakan dari awal."

Jaejoong pun menceritakan semuanya. Setelah selesai ia mengerutkan kening. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Yunho belum memberitahumu soal ini?"

Yoochun menggeleng. "Di kantor sibuk sekali, jadi kami jarang sekali bertemu," sahutnya. "Kalaupun bertemu, kami hanya sempat membicarakan masalah pekerjaan. Tidak ada waktu banyak untuk mengobrol. Setiap hari di kantor dia bekerja seperti mesin."

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata. "Oh?"

Pelayan datang lagi dan membawakan pesanan mereka. Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, lalu Yoochun membuka mulut. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak marah padaku?"

Jaejoong mengangkat wajah dan menatap Yoochun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Hari itu acara makan siang kita batal."

"Oh... itu," gumam Jaejoong. Ia mendesis pelan dan mengangguk-angguk. "Sewaktu kau meninggalkanku demi si orang-orangan saw... maksudku, pacarmu itu?"

"Dia bukan pacarku," Yoochun membela diri. "Setidaknya, belum bisa dibilang pacar."

"Terserahlah."

"Lalu, kau tidak marah?" tanya Yoochun lagi.

Jaejoong meletakkan garpunya dan menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan tidak sabar. "Tentu saja aku marah," katanya jengkel. "Siapa yang tidak marah kalau ditinggalkan begitu saja padahal kau yang lebih dulu mengajakku makan siang." Lalu sikapnya melunak. "Tapi setelah itu Yunho mengajakku makan malam. Kau tahu makanan selalu membuatku terhibur. Dia memasak udon dan mengundangku makan di tempatnya. Ternyata dia pintar sekali memasak. Sayang sekali waktu itu kau tidak bisa ikut. Makan malamnya sangat menyenangkan."

Yoochun membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan kening berkerut. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi antara dua orang itu? Walaupun Jaejoong tidak mengatakan apa-apa, kenapa Yoochun merasa sepertinya gadis itu menyukai Yunho?

.

.

.

Akhirnya Yunho berhadapan dengannya.

Jean-Daniel Lemercier yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya adalah seorang pria berusia sekitar lima puluhan yang tampan, tinggi, dan berambut cokelat. Matanya bersinar cerdas. Penampilannya rapi dan terawat.

"Jadi Yookyung sudah meninggal dunia?" gumam pria yang lebih tua itu sambil menyesap kopinya dengan perlahan. Suara dan sinar matanya mengandung penyesalan.

Yunho mengangguk tanpa menyahut.

Mereka berdua berada di restoran mewah di sebuah hotel berbintang. Mereka sepakat bertemu di sana pada jam makan siang. Ketika Yunho tiba di sana, Jean-Daniel Lemercier sudah datang lebih dulu dan menunggunya. Pria itu langsung bertanya mengenai ibunya dan Yunho mengatakan ibunya sudah meninggal dunia.

"Tepatnya kapan?" tanya Jean-Daniel Lemercier tanpa menatap Yunho. Kelihatannya pria itu agak terguncang dengan kabar itu.

Yunho menyahut datar, "Setahun yang lalu."

Pria yang duduk di hadapannya itu mengangguk muram, dan bertanya lagi, "Dia tidak menderita, bukan?"

Yunho terdiam beberapa detik. "Tidak."

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara, lalu Jean-Daniel Lemercier memecah keheningan. "Aku turut menyesal," katanya tulus. "Apakah ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu?"

Yunho mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari saku dalam jasnya dan meletakkannya di meja, di depan pria itu. Ia segera menarik kembali tangannya ketika menyadari tangannya sedikit gemetar.

Jean-Daniel Lemercier menatap surat yang disodorkan, lalu beralih menatap Yunho. "Apa ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ini surat yang ditulis ibuku sebelum Beliau meninggal dunia," jawab Yunho. Ia mengangkat wajah dan memandang Jean-Daniel Lemercier yang sudah memegang surat itu.

"Tapi surat ini ditujukan untukmu," kata pria itu begitu melihat nama yang tertulis di amplop.

Yunho mengangguk. "Memang benar. Tapi saya ingin Anda membacanya, _Monsieur_. Ibu juga ingin Anda membacanya, karena Beliau menulisnya dalam bahasa Prancis."

Jean-Daniel Lemercier menurut dan mulai membaca. Kemudian raut wajahnya berubah dan keningnya berkerut. Ia menatap Yunho dengan pandangan bertanya.

Yunho merasa ada yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. Ia semakin gugup. Telapak tangannya terasa lembap. Inilah yang selalu dikhawatirkannya. Saat ini. Ketika rahasia mulai terbongkar. Ia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan berbagai reaksi yang akan diterimanya.

"Ibu tidak pernah berkata apa pun ketika masih hidup. Seperti yang Anda baca di surat itu, Ibu berharap saya bisa bertemu dengan Anda," kata-katanya semakin berat, "karena ternyata Anda adalah ayah kandung saya."

Jean-Daniel Lemercier menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan tetap menatap surat di tangannya. Wajahnya pucat.

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada yang bersuara, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Yunho bisa mendengar debar jantungnya sendiri. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkan pria yang duduk di hadapannya itu. Pria itu menatap lekat-lekat surat yang dipegangnya. Sebelah tangannya bertopang pada lengan kursi dan mengusap-usap pelipisnya.

Yunho bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Bagaimana perasaan Jean-Daniel Lemercier? Apakah ia marah? Sedih? Bingung? Kaget?

Yunho menarik napas. "Dalam suratnya Ibu berkata kalau kalian sempat menjalin hubungan. Saya tidak tahu kenapa Anda meninggalkan Ibu ketika Ibu sedang hamil..."

"Aku tidak tahu... ibumu hamil," sela Jean-Daniel Lemercier. Ia menatap Yunho lurus-lurus. Sinar matanya hangat dan bersungguh-sungguh.

Yunho menatap mata itu dan tidak menemukan kemarahan di sana. Tidak ada. Ia mendapati dirinya memercayai pria itu.

Pria yang lebih tua itu melanjutkan, "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Kalau aku tahu... aku..."

Yunho memaksakan seulas senyum. "Saya tidak menyalahkan Anda, _Monsieur_. Bagaimanapun juga Ibu akhirnya menikah dengan Jihoon Jung, ayah saya. Ayah saya orang yang sangat baik. Tidak pintar, tidak kaya, tapi sangat baik. Ayah menerima Ibu apa adanya dan selalu menganggap saya anak kandungnya sendiri. Tidak ada yang harus disesalkan."

Jean-Daniel Lemercier masih shock. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Yunho melanjutkan. "Saya harap Anda tidak salah paham dengan tujuan saya menemui Anda. Saya tidak kekurangan apa pun, jadi saya tidak ingin meminta apa pun dari Anda. Saya hanya sekadar menuruti permintaan almarhumah ibu saya. Ibu saya ingin agar saya dan ayah kandung saya saling mengenal. Dan sekarang kita... sudah berkenalan, _Monsieur_."

Pria yang lebih tua itu menarik napas berat, lalu bertanya, "Apakah kau marah pada ibumu karena tidak memberitahumu lebih awal?"

Yunho menunduk. Ia tidak mengira pria itu akan menanyakan hal itu, karena itu ia tidak bisa menjawab. Sebenarnya ya, ia sempat merasa marah. Marah karena dibohongi begitu lama, tapi sekarang...

"Aku harap kau tidak marah kepada ibumu." Yunho mendengar suara rendah pria itu. "Aku yakin kau tahu ibumu sungguh tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

Yunho menatap wajah pria yang ternyata adalah ayah kandungnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga akan mendapat reaksi seperti ini dari Jean-Daniel Lemercier. Tadinya ia mengira pria itu akan membantah, menolak semua penjelasan, tidak bersedia mengakui apa pun, dan menuntut bukti. Kalaupun pria itu menolak percaya, Yunho tidak peduli. Ia tidak berusaha mendapat pengakuan. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya, seperti yang diinginkan ibunya. Tapi pria di hadapannya sekarang ini begitu berbeda. Ia merasa lega.

"Apakah Anda sendiri marah pada Ibu karena tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang kehamilannya?" Yunho mendengar dirinya sendiri bertanya.

Jean-Daniel Lemercier berpikir sejenak. "Marah bukan kata yang tepat," sahutnya pelan. "Aku hanya heran. Tapi mungkin karena kami putus hubungan dan aku pergi dari Korea, dia berpikir aku tidak akan peduli padanya lagi."

"Anda sudah berkeluarga, _Monsieur_?" tanya Yunho lagi. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin lebih mengenal ayah kandungnya.

Jean-Daniel Lemercier tersenyum lemah. "Aku pernah menikah. Itu terjadi beberapa tahun setelah aku meninggalkan Korea dan kembali ke Paris," sahutnya. "Aku punya seorang anak perempuan. Mungkin lain kali akan kukenalkan kau kepadanya."

Yunho memaksakan seulas senyum. Ia tidak yakin sudah siap berkenalan dengan anggota keluarga Lemercier yang lain. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru, _Monsieur_. Kita baru saja berkenalan hari ini."

Ayah kandungnya mengangguk kecil. "Kau benar," katanya. "Pelan-pelan saja. Kita punya banyak waktu. Aku berharap kita bisa saling mengenal sedikit demi sedikit."

Yunho menunduk dan menarik napas pelan. Awal yang baik, pikirnya. Tidak seperti yang ditakutkannya selama ini. Jean-Daniel Lemercier memang sangat terkejut dan kebingungan, tapi pria itu bisa mengatasinya dengan baik. Syukurlah...

"Yunho?"

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Jean-Daniel Lemercier sedang memandangnya dengan mata yang bersinar ramah.

"Aku senang kau datang mencariku," katanya sungguh-sungguh.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 4

Autumn In Paris

A Novel By: **Ilana Tan**

Kimikimjae just edited character to** YunJae** version.

Just for fun.

**Warning:** disini genderswict for Jaejoong ya, karena beberapa alasan yang sulit.^^

**Warning:** untuk chapter ini 5k words lebih. Tidak bisa dibaca terburu-buru. Alurnya lambat, sebagaimana novel pada umunya. Jumlah halaman novel 121, di chapter ini sudah sampai di halaman 62 pada novel. Jadi, bisa disesuaikan bagaimana timing membacanya agar nyaman.

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Micky Yoochun

Sisanya Original Character dari novel.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Happy reading all ^^

.

.

.

YUNHO keluar dari restoran dan mengembuskan napas panjang. Selesai! Mimpi buruknya berakhir sudah. Beban yang selama ini mengimpit dadanya terangkat sudah. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dulu ia bertindak bodoh. Kenapa ia harus menunggu selama itu untuk bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya sendiri? Kenapa?

Tentu saja karena ia takut. Saat itu ia takut ayah kandungnya akan menolak percaya dan takut situasinya malah semakin parah. Ia juga akan frustrasi. Walaupun ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak butuh pengakuan, tapi bagaimana jadinya bila kau tahu orang itu adalah ayah kandungmu dan dia menolakmu? Siapa pun tidak suka ditolak, terlebih oleh orangtua kandung sendiri.

Namun terbukti ketakutannya tidak beralasan sama sekali karena Jean-Daniel Lemercier sangat berbeda dari apa yang dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Yunho senang akhirnya mereka berhasil melalui saat-saat sulit itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Paris terlihat jauh lebih indah. Daun-daun yang berguguran tidak lagi terasa tragis baginya. Yunho menghirup udara dalam-dalam, seakan ingin menghilangkan sisa masalah yang mengganjal di dada. Di saat-saat seperti ini orang pertama yang muncul dalam pikirannya adalah gadis yang seperti obat penenang baginya. Jaejoong Kim.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan beberapa tombol, dan menmpelkan benda itu ke telinga. Ia menunggu sebentar. Begitu terdengar suara di ujung sana, senyumnya otomatis mengembang.

"Jaejoong-chan, kau punya waktu?... Sebentar saja... Ya, sekarang... Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

.

.

.

"Ayah kandungmu?" Mata Jaejoong terbelalak. Ia mengibaskan-ngibaskan tangan, lalu bertanya sekali lagi, "Kau tadi bilang, ayah kandungmu?"

"Mm-hmm," sahut Yunho santai.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku panjang di pinggir jalan, di bawah pohon-pohon yang daunnya berwarna cokelat, tidak jauh dari stasiun radio tempat Jaejoong bekerja. Yunho baru saja menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan cinta pertama ibunya yang juga adalah ayah kandungnya.

Jaejoong terpana, kaget dengan berita itu. Kejutan lain dari Yunho Jung. Kemudian ia menatap Yunho dengan ragu-ragu. "Apa yang kaurasakan sekarang?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Yunho tersenyum. "Aku lega semuanya sudah selesai."

"Ayah kandungmu itu... orang baik?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Mm... Kelihatannya begitu."

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia belum pernah menemui masalah seperti ini sebelumnya, jadi tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menghibur ataupun mendukung Yunho. Tiba-tiba pundaknya terasa berat. Ia menoleh dan melihat kepala Yunho bersandar di pundaknya. Ia terkesiap dan wajahnya memanas.

"Yunho, kau sedang apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Sebentar saja," gumam Yunho, tanpa mengangkat kepala. "Biarkan aku begini sebentar saja. Aku capek sekali."

Jaejoong pun berhenti bergerak-gerak. Ia bahkan menahan napas dan berusaha meredakan debar jantungnya yang semakin cepat, takut Yunho mendengarnya.

"Aku baru tahu sekarang kenapa ibuku selalu memaksaku belajar bahasa Prancis sejak aku kecil," gumam Yunho dengan mata terpejam. "Ternyata Ibu ingin aku bisa bertemu dengan ayahku suatu hari nanti."

Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho mengangkat kepala dan menatap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. "Lega sekali karena masalahku sudah selesai," katanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya malam ini?"

Jaejoong bertepuk tangan. "Ah, benar! Kau pernah janji mau masak kari. Malam ini? Oke?"

Yunho tergelak. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangan dan menyentuh kepala Jaejoong. "Oke."

Saat itu Jaejoong hanya bisa tercengang. Sesaat ketika Yunho membelai kepalanya, ia tidak bisa merasakan degup jantungnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Yunho baru saja duduk di depan meja kerjanya ketika Yoochun menghambur masuk ke ruangan.

"Di sini rupanya," kata Yoochun sambil berdiri di hadapannya.

Yunho memandang temannya dengan bingung. "Yoochun? Ada masalah?"

Yoochun mengibaskan tangannya. "Bukan masalah pekerjaan. Aku datang ke sini untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang pribadi."

Yunho menyandarkan tubuh dan mendengarkan.

"Aku sudah mendengar dari Jaejoong bahwa kalian berdua sering bertemu," kata Yoochun sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang kerja Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk sekali. "Ya, benar," sahutnya. Lalu ia teringat sama sekali belum pernah memberitahu Yoochun tentang hubungannya dengan Jaejoong.

Yoochun berhenti mondar-mandir dan menatapnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Apa tujuanmu?" tanyanya langsung.

Yunho mengerjapkan mata. "Apa tujuanku?"

Yoochun menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Yunho. Raut wajahnya serius. "Dengar," katanya, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Jaejoong sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Aku tidak mau kau mempermainkannya."

"Astaga! Yoochun..."

"Aku serius, Yunho," sela Yoochun. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk hubungan kalian, tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu. Jangan main-main dengannya."

Yunho menghela napas dan mengangkat kedua tangan. "Yoochun, aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap begini? Apakah kau selalu begini dengan setiap laki-laki yang dekat dengannya?"

"Tidak," sahut Yoochun. "Karena sebelum ini Jaejoong tidak pernah menunjukkan gejala-gejala ia menyukai laki-laki mana pun."

Alis Yunho terangkat. Tiba-tiba percakapan ini menjadi menarik.

"Lalu maksudmu sekarang dia menunjukkan gejala-gejala itu?" tanya Yunho tanpa bisa menahan rasa senang yang tiba-tiba saja terbit dalam hatinya.

"Demi Tuhan! Yunho, jangan senyum-senyum begitu. Aku tidak sedang bercanda," kata Yoochun tidak sabar. "Dengar, aku merasa dia mulai menyukaimu. Jadi kalau kau tidak serius dengannya, cepat-cepatlah menyingkir. Aku tidak ingin Jaejoong sakit hati atau semacamnya gara-gara kau."

Itu kabar yang bagus sekali. Senyum Yunho melebar, lalu berubah menjadi tawa kecil.

"Yunho, kau dengar atau tidak?" tanya Yoochun dengan nada datar.

Yunho mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku mengerti, Teman. Sungguh, aku mengerti maksudmu." Kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan melanjutkan, "Tenang saja, Yoochun. Aku tidak main-main dengan Jaejoong-chan. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Yoochun menatapnya dengan heran. "Jaejoong-chan?"

.

.

.

"Jaejoong, dari mana saja kau?" tanya Élise begitu Jaejoong kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Jaejoong menghela napas dan tersenyum. Hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Élise menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Baru bertemu seseorang?"

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk, menikmati rasa penasaran temannya.

Élise menengadah, lalu kembali menatap Jaejoong. "Pasti bukan Yoochun."

Alis Jaejoong terangkat. Bagaimana temannya bisa menebak begitu? Ia membuka mulut, "Bagaim..."

Tepat pada saat itu ponselnya berdering. Jaejoong mengangkat jari telunjuknya menyuruh Élise menunggu sebentar, lalu menjawab ponselnya.

"Halo?... Oh, Daddy!" Jaejoong memindahkan ponselnya dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan. "Malam ini? Tidak bisa... Mm, aku sudah punya janji... Oke, lain kali saja... Aku akan ke tempat Daddy kalau tidak sibuk... Hari ini Daddy boleh makan bersama salah satu pacar Daddy... Oke?... Oke... Sampai jumpa."

"Dengan _Monsieur_ Uknow?" tanya Élise langsung.

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Apa?" Lalu ia teringat pembicaraan mereka sebelum ayahnya menelepon. "Ooh... Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Élise tersenyum puas. "Jangan meremehkan Élise Lavoie. Aku pandai menebak yang masalah begini. Kau sadar, tidak, akhir-akhir ini kau sering menyebut-nyebut nama Yunho?"

Jaejoong berpikir-pikir, lalu menggeleng.

"Dulu kau sering menyebut nama Yoochun," jelas Élise. "Tapi sekarang kau lebih sering menyebut nama Yunho. Dulu kau menunggu-nunggu telepon dari Yoochun, sekarang kau tersenyum seperti orang gila kalau Yunho menelepon. Kau tentu tahu apa artinya semua itu."

Oh... Memangnya dia begitu? Jaejoong tidak merasa ia melakukan semua yang dikatakan Élise. Ia memang senang setiap kali mendapat telepon dari Yunho, tapi apakah ia sering membicarakan Yunho? Hmm...

"Kau sadar apa artinya?" tanya Élise sekali lagi.

"Apa?"

"Kau menyukainya."

"Siapa?"

"Yunho, tentu saja. Siapa lagi?"

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Benarkah?"

Élise mendesah. "Kau sungguh tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng-geleng. Ia tidak tahu perasaannya. Sungguh. Bukankah selama ini ia menyukai Yoochun? Masa begitu mudahnya ia beralih ke laki-laki lain?

"Coba jawab pertanyaanku," kata Élise serius. "Ketika kau bersama Yunho Jung, apakah kau merasa bahagia?"

Jaejoong berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"Ketika kalian mengobrol, apakah kau pernah merasa bosan?"

Jaejoong cepat-cepat menggeleng. Tidak pernah. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. Malah selalu mengejutkannya.

"Apakah jantungmu berdebar dua kali lebih cepat setiap kali dia menatapmu atau tersenyum kepadamu?"

Jaejoong berpikir lagi, dan akhirnya mengangguk. Bahkan kadang-kadang jantungnya serasa berhenti berdegup.

"Tadi... Ketika aku menemuinya tadi," katanya perlahan. "Dia sempat menyentuh kepalaku. Seperti ini." Ia menyentuh puncak kepalanya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya. "Hanya sebentar, tapi jantungku langsung tidak keruan. Aku belum pernah merasa seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi, Élise?"

Élise menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan dan tersenyum senang. "Lihat saja dirimu. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Apa perlu kuulangi?"

"Tapi, Élise, bukankah aku menyukai Yoochun?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Ia tahu ia kedengarannya seperti orang bodoh karena bertanya pada orang lain mengenai perasaannya sendiri. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyukai dua orang sekaligus? Itu tidak benar."

Élise menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku akan bertanya lagi."

Jaejoong memandang temannya, berharap Élise punya cara untuk mendapatkan kesimpulan yang tepat.

"Ketika kau bersama Yoochun, apakah kau merasa bahagia?" Élise mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ya, tentu saja. Sangat menyenangkan bersama Yoochun.

"Ketika kalian mengobrol, apakah kau pernah merasa bosan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Mereka tidak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan.

"Apakah jantungmu berdebar dua kali lebih cepat setiap kali dia menatapmu atau tersenyum kepadamu?"

Kali ini Jaejoong tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengetuk dagunya dengan ujung jari telunjuk dan berpikir. Tidak, sepertinya jantungnya tidak berdebar kencang kalau bersama Yoochun. Ia memang senang bersama laki-laki itu, tapi tidak ada perasaan seperti napas tercekat, jantung berdebar kencang, atau bahkan jantung seakan berhenti berdetak. Biasa saja.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

Élise tersenyum puas. "Nah, lihat, kan? Kau menyukai mereka berdua, hanya saja rasa sukamu berbeda antara Yoochun dan Yunho."

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya seakan baru tersadar dari mimpi.

"Kau menyukai Yoochun sebagai teman, tapi kau menykai Yunho sebagai laki-laki," Élise menyimpulkan.

Jaejoong masih tetap diam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mengajaknya ke pestaku?" tanya Élise.

.

.

.

Autumn In Paris

A Novel By: Ilana Tan

.

.

.

"INI tempatnya?" tanya Yunho ketika mereka tiba di depan kelab mewah bernama La Vue.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ini kelab paling keren di Paris," katanya bangga. "Kau pernah ke sini?"

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Pernah. Satu kali."

Masih jelas sekali dalam ingatannya ketika ia datang ke kelab ini. Di sinilah ia bertemu kembali dengan si gadis dari bandara itu. Ia juga penasaran apakah si "Hugo" masih menjadi bartender di tempat ini.

"Kelab yang bagus, bukan? Ini salah satu kelab milik ayahku," lanjut Jaejoong sambil menarik tangan Yunho. "Ayo, masuk."

.

.

.

"Hei, dia tampan," bisik Élise di dekat Jaejoong. "Tangkapan yang bagus."

Jaejoong mendesis dan menyiku lengan temannya, takut Yunho yang duduk di sebelahnya mendengar apa yang baru dikatakan Élise.

"Tangkapan? Memangnya dia ikan?" tukas Jaejoong lirih.

Élise tidak peduli dan melanjutkan, "Kau beruntung. Kalau aku belum punya Olivier, sudah kurebut dia darimu."

Jaejoong tertawa. Ia memerhatikan temannya meneguk bir yang tersisa di botol sampai habis. Sepertinya Élise sudah agak mabuk, tapi dia tidak sendirian. Yoochun juga sudah terlihat mabuk karena mereka minum terus sejak tadi. Berbotol-botol bir dan gelas-gelas koktail kosong bertebaran di meja bundar itu.

Élise hanya mengundang beberapa orang untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Selain Élise dan pacarnya, Olivier, yang hadir di sana hanya Jaejoong, Yunho, Yoochun, dan Juliette. Seperti yang sudah diduga Jaejoong, Yoochun mengajak pacar barunya untuk dikenalkan kepada teman-temannya.

Harus Jaejoong akui ia merasa agak kecewa karena Juliette sama sekali berbeda dari dugaannya. Juliette yang duduk tepat di hadapannya ini berwajah cantik, bermata hijau dan berambut hitam panjang bukan kuning jagung. Dan dengan menyesal Jaejoong harus mengakui tidak ada orang-orangan sawah yang terlihat seseksi itu.

"Sepertinya bukan cuma aku yang punya pikiran merebut Yunho darimu," kata Élise tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Yunho dan melihat Juliette sedang berbicara dengan laki-laki itu. Wajahnya dekat sekali dengan Yunho. Sesekali wanita itu tersenyum lebar dan mempertontonkan barisan giginya yang putih dan rapi. Yoochun asyik mengobrol dengan Olivier sehingga tidak terlalu memerhatikan pacarnya yang duduk di sampingnya sedang berusaha selingkuh... dan yang semakin lama semakin dekat dengan Yunho. O-oh, tunggu sebentar!

"Kau mau minum lagi? Biar kuambilkan," kata Yunho menawarkan sambil menunjuk gelas Juliette yang sudah kosong.

"Tentu saja," sahut Juliette dengan senyum manis yang membuat Jaejoong naik darah.

Wanita itu baru akan membuka mulut lagi dan Jaejoong langsung tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Secepat kilat, sebelum Juliette sempat mengucapkan apa pun, Jaejoong menyela dengan suara keras—hampir seperti teriakan pernyataan perang zaman dulu, "Yunho, kau mau ke bar? Aku ikut!"

Jaejoong bangkit dari kursi dengan cepat dan melemparkan senyum yang tak kalah manisnya ke arah Juliette yang membalasnya dengan senyum sopan. Wanita itu bahkan tidak boleh bermimpi ingin mendekati Yunho. Coba saja kalau berani.

Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho ke bar yang ramai.

"Ternyata kau baik sekali," komentar Jaejoong dengan nada sinis begitu mereka berdiri berdampingan di meja bar.

"Hm? Baik bagaimana?" tanya Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau harus mengambilkan minuman untuknya?" tanya Jaejoong ketus, sama sekali tidak memandang Yunho. Ia tahu ia terdengar kekanak-kanakan, tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri.

Karena tidak mendengar jawaban, Jaejoong melirik Yunho sekilas dan mendapati laki-laki itu sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?" tanya Jaejoong, lalu mengalihkan pandangan lagi. Ia merasa Yunho bisa membaca pikirannya hanya dengan menatap matanya dan itu berbahaya.

"Jaejoong Kim," panggil Yunho. "Coba pandang aku."

Karena Yunho memanggilnya dengan lembut, Jaejoong tidak punya pilihan lain selain berpaling dengan enggan dan memandang Yunho.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya laki-laki itu. Senyumnya makin lebar.

"Tidak," cetus Jaejoong langsung. Siapa yang cemburu? Tidak ada.

Yunho tertawa kecil. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap kepala Jaejoong. Jantung Jaejoong langsung meloncat tidak beraturan.

"Aku menawarinya minuman lagi sebagai alasan untuk menyingkir dari sana," kata Yunho sambil menatap mata Jaejoong.

"Sungguh?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Kau tidak tertarik padanya?"

Yunho menggeleng.

"Sedikit pun tidak?"

Yunho berpikir sejenak. "Yah... Dia memang cantik sekali," gumamnya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening.

"Tapi tidak, dia bukan tipeku," lanjut Yunho tenang. Ia berpaling ke arah Jaejoong. "Makanya kau tidak perlu cemas. Kau tahu, kulitmu bisa cepat keriput kalau kau berkerut seperti itu terus."

Jaejoong mendengus walaupun dalam hatinya senang mendengar ucapan Yunho—sebelum laki-laki itu bicara tenang keriput dan semacamnya itu. Untuk menutupi rasa malunya, ia hanya menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Kau mau minum lagi?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mencari-cari bartender yang entah ada di mana.

"Kau tahu, pada saat-saat seperti sekarang inilah aku senang dengan posisiku sebagai anak bos," kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lebar ketika akhirnya ia berhasil melihat bartender di ujung sana.

Yunho tidak sempat bertanya apa maksudnya karena Jaejoong sudah memalingkan wajah.

"Édouard!" seru gadis itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah bartender botak yang sedang melayani seorang tamu.

Begitu tahu siapa yang menyerukan namanya, bartender yang dipanggil Édouard itu segera menghampiri mereka dengan senyum lebar yang ramah. "Hai, Jaejoong. Mau pesan apa?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan senyum puas. "Anak bos selalu mendapat pelayanan utama."

Yunho memandang bartender di hadapan mereka dan bertanya pada Jaejoong, "Édouard?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia memperkenalkan kedua pria itu. "Édouard, ini temanku, Yunho. Yunho, ini Édouard. Dia sudah cukup lama bekerja di sini. Salah satu bartender favorit ayahku," jelas Jaejoong. "Tapi sayangnya, bukan favoritku, karena dia tidak pernah mengizinkanku minum banyak."

"Koreksi," sela Édouard dengan senyum lebar. "Aku tidak pernah mengizinkanmu minum sampai mabuk."

"Tapi mabuk itu menyenangkan," gurau Jaejoong.

"Coba katakan itu lagi kalau kau sedang muntah-muntah," balas Édouard.

Jaejoong mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau terdengar persis seperti ibuku. Ibu tidak pernah mengizinkan aku minum sedikit pun selama aku tinggal di Seoul. Membosankan. Padahal aku tidak pernah minum sampai mabuk. Aku tahu batasnya." Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho dan berkata, "Temanku ingin menambah minuman."

Édouard mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Yunho dan ekspresinya agak berubah. Keningnya berkerut seakan berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Oh, bukankah kau yang...?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Wah, masih ingat padaku?"

Édouard menjentikkan jari. "Kau yang waktu itu ada di sini."

Jaejoong memandang mereka dengan heran. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan ini? "Kalian saling kenal?" tanyanya.

"Tidak juga," sahut Yunho. "Aku mengenalnya dengan nama Hugo, tapi ternyata namanya bukan Hugo."

Jaejoong masih tidak mengerti.

Édouard tiba-tiba menunjuk Yunho dengan penuh semangat dan berkata kepada Jaejoong, "Tanyakan padanya!"

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Apa?"

"Sudah kubilang kau selalu memanggilku dengan nama lain begitu kau sudah mabuk. Kau tidak pernah percaya padaku," celoteh Édouard menggebu-gebu. "Sekarang kau boleh tanya padanya. Dia dengar sendiri ketika kau tidak mau berhenti minum dan terus memanggilku Hugo."

Jaejoong melongo. Apa yang sedang dibicarakan Édouard? Hugo siapa? Siapa yan mabuk? Apa hubungannya dengan Yunho?

"Kau ingat hari Sabtu itu ketika kau baru kembali dari Korea?" Édouard menjelaskan dengan nada tidak sabar ketika melihat Jaejoong masih terbengong-bengong. "Malam itu kau datang ke sini untuk minum-minum sendirian karena kau bilang Yoochun pergi entah ke mana. Ingat?"

Oh... Jaejoong ingat hari itu. Ia memang kesal setengah mati pada Yoochun karena tidak datang menjemputnya di bandara. Ia bahkan sudah menunggu lama di kafe bandara. Lalu malamnya ia datang ke La Vue untuk minum-minum.

"Saat itu temanmu ini juga ada di sini," kata Édouard sambil menunjuk Yunho, lalu ia mengerutkan kening. "Tunggu dulu... waktu itu kau sudah kenal dengannya?"

Pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepada Yunho, jadi Yunho menggeleng.

"Jadi kalian baru berkenalan setelah itu?" tanya Édouard lagi.

Yunho mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan bingung. "Kita pernah bertemu di sini?" tanyanya ragu. Ia menggali ingatannya, tetapi tetap tidak menemukan petunjuk apa pun yang mengarah pada pertemuannya dengan Yunho di kelab ini. Aneh... Ia bukan orang yang gampang melupakan sesuatu. Ia malah bisa dikategorikan sebagai orang yang punya ingatan baik.

Yunho mendesah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Ternyata kau benar-benar sudah mabuk malam itu. Kau bahkan tidak ingat pernah berbicara padaku? Kau juga tidak ingat pernah memanggilnya dengan nama Hugo?"

Kenapa Hugo terdengar tidak asing? Jaejoong berpikir-pikir. Lalu ia teringat e-mail yang dikirim Yunho ke acara _Je me souviens_... Kelab tempat Yunho bertemu gadis di bandara... Hugo si bartender... Gadis di bandara...?

"Kau sudah ingat?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap laki-laki itu dengan mata yang melebar. "E-mail yang kaukirimkan ke stasiun radio... Kejadian itu adalah ketika kau bertemu denganku? Di sini? Jadi... jadi itu artinya gadis yang kautemui di bandara itu..."

"Kau, Jaejoong-chan," Yunho menyelesaikan kalimat Jaejoong.

"Oh?"

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Tercengang. Bagaimana bisa? Apakah dia sedang bermimpi? Tapi bahkan dalam mimpi pun ia tidak pernah berpikir dirinya adalah gadis yang telah membuat Yunho terpesona di bandara.

Seakan merasakan keraguan Jaejoong, Yunho menatap lurus-lurus ke mata Jaejoong. "Kaulah yang kulihat di kafe bandara. Saat itu kopermu menyenggol koperku. Dan malam harinya, kaulah yang kutemui di sini ketika aku sedang menunggu temanku. Kau sudah mabuk dan masih tidak mau mengakuinya. Malah memanggil orang dengan nama yang salah. Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?"

Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata apa pun. Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak ingat pernah melihat Yunho? Ia memang ingat kalau ia masuk ke kafe bandara dengan darah mendidih karena Yoochun tidak datang menjemputnya, karena itu ia tidak sadar dan tidak peduli kopernya menyenggol benda apa pun. Lalu malam itu, ia juga masih kesal sehingga memutuskan untuk minum-minum sebentar. Memang saat itu ia ingat ada seseorang di dekatnya ketika ia berbicara dengan Édouard, tapi ia tidak ingat wajah orang itu. Ternyata itu Yunho?

"Tapi kau tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kau pernah melihatku," gumam Jaejoong masih bingung.

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Yunho tegas. "Aku tidak ingin kau menganggapku penguntit atau semacamnya. Lagi pula kau sendiri tidak sadar kau pernah bertemu denganku."

Jaejoong merenung. Mungkinkah itu sebabnya ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak asing ketika Yoochun pertama kali memperkenalkannya kepada Yunho? Mungkinkah itu karena tanpa sadar ia mengingat wajah Yunho? Hmm... tapi tetap saja sepertinya bukan itu.

"Kau tahu betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihatmu lagi bersama Yoochun?" Yunho melanjutkan. "Gadis yang membuatku terpesona di bandara ternyata adalah teman Micky Yoochun. Aku nyaris tidak percaya pada penglihatanku. Dan nyaris tidak percaya karena akhirnya aku bisa berkenalan denganmu."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian berdua lama sekali?" protes Yoochun ketika Jaejoong dan Yunho kembali ke meja. "Hanya mengambil minuman."

Pesta minuman kembali dilanjutkan. Malam semakin larut dan suasana semakin meriah. Yunho merasa gembira. Inilah pertama kalinnya ia merasa bebas sejak menginjakkan kakinya di Paris.

Tapi perasaan itu ternyata tidak bertahan lama.

Ketika mereka asyik mengobrol, tiba-tiba Jaejoong menyelutuk, "Lho, Daddy! Daddy!"

Semua orang menoleh, termasuk Yunho. Dan saat itulah kegembiraannya langsung sirna tak berbekas.

Jaejoong bangkit dari kursi dan menyongsong seorang pria tinggi berambut cokelat yang menghampiri meja mereka. Kening Yunho berkerut bingung melihat sosok pria yang terasa tidak asing itu.

"Daddy," seru Jaejoong gembira sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Victoria, _ma chérie_," kata pria itu dan merangkul Jaejoong.

Saat itulah Yunho melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas dan darahnya mendadak membeku.

Daddy...? Victoria...?

Jaejoong menarik lengan pria itu ke meja mereka dan berkata pada teman-temannya dengan nada bangga, "Teman-teman, bagi kalian yang belum pernah melihat ayahku, ini dia, pemilik kelab yang keren ini."

Yunho duduk mematung. Matanya terbelalak menatap pria di hadapannya. Dunia seakan hening seketika. Ia tidak bisa mendengar suara di sekitarnya, tidak bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar, tidak bisa merasakan darahnya mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menghirup udara.

Ayah Jaejoong tersenyum ramah dan mengamati wajah-wajah yang duduk mengelilingi meja bundar itu, sampai pandangannya terhenti pada Yunho dan ekspresinya berubah. Heran... dan terkejut.

Yunho bisa merasakan kekagetan di mata pria itu. Yunho memahaminya. Ia sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama. Pria yang sekarang ini sedang merangkul pundak Jaejoong memang diperkenalkan sebagai ayah Jaejoong, tetapi Yunho lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Jean-Daniel Lemercier, orang yang baru diketahuinya sebagai ayah kandungnya.

.

.

.

Autumn In Paris

A Novel By: Ilana Tan

.

.

.

UNTUK beberapa detik yang menegangkan, mereka berdua bertatapan. Hanya bertatapan. Terlalu kaget dan bingung untuk bersuara. Tanpa sadar Yunho berbisik, "_Monsieur_..."

"Kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal?"

Yunho tersentak mendengar suara Jaejoong. Ia menoleh ke arah gadis itu yang memandang ayahnya dan Yunho bergantian. Gadis itu heran, tapi tidak merasa curiga sedikit pun.

Ayahnya baru akan membuka mulut, tapi Yunho buru-buru menyela, "Tidak, kami belum pernah bertemu."

Yunho memandang ayah Jaejoong, meminta pria itu mengikuti apa yang dikatakannya. Memohon dengan matanya supaya ayahnya itu tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku pernah mendengar ayahmu adalah... eh, Jean-Daniel Lemercier yang punya banyak restoran di Prancis," Yunho berbohong dengan susah payah. Lidahnya terasa berat, suaranya juga terdengar agak serak.

Jaejoong mengangkat alis dan mengerjapkan mata. "Lemercier? Aneh sekali." Lalu ia tersenyum kepada ayahnya. "Lemercier adalah nama ayahku sewaktu masih muda sekali," jelasnya sambil menggandeng lengan ayahnya. "Sejak mulai menjalankan bisnis kelab dan restoran. Daddy mengganti namanya menjadi Dupont. Sejarahnya panjang. Lain kali akan kujelaskan."

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak merasakan ketegangan yang ada di antara kedua pria itu. Ia masih tetap ceria dan tersenyum lebar.

"Daddy, Daddy sudah kenal Yoochun dan Élise, bukan?" kata Jaejoong sambil menunjuk teman-temannya yang duduk mengelilingi meja bundar itu. "Dan ini Juliette, itu Olivier, pacar Élise. Dan ini Yunho Jung." Jaejoong melepaskan diri dari rangkulan ayahnya dan menggandeng lengan Yunho. "Dia arsitek dari Jepang yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ayah Yoochun untuk proyek pembangunan hotel di sini. Dan perlu Daddy ketahui, bahasa Prancis-nya lancar sekali."

"Arsitek yang hebat, _Monsieur_," tambah Yoochun dengan senyum lebar. "Tidak heran Jaejoong suka padanya."

Yunho melihat wajah ayah Jaejoong langsung memucat.

"Diamlah, Yoochun," omel Jaejoong dengan wajah yang memerah. "Kau sudah mabuk." Ia berdeham dan melanjutkan perkenalannya, "Yunho, ini ayahku, Jean-Daniel Dupont," Jaejoong melanjutkan.

Yunho menjulurkan tangannya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa amat sangat berat. Ketika Jean-Daniel Dupont menjabat tangannya, tangan pria itu terasa dingin. Ataukah tangannya sendiri yang dingin?"

"Apa kabar, _Monsieur_?" gumam Yunho.

Jean-Daniel Dupont juga menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi Yunho tidak mendengar jelas.

"Kau teman Victoria?" Terdengar pertanyaan yang lebih jelas dari pria itu.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Melihat kedua laki-laki itu berpandangan dalam diam, Jaejoong juga ikut diam, lalu seakan menyadari sesuatu, ia menoleh ke arah Yunho dan berkata, "Kau pasti bingung kenapa ayahku memanggilku Victoria. Nama Prancis-ku Victoria Dupont. Kau lupa? Memang nama yang lebih mirip nama Inggris bukan Prancis. Semua orang memanggilku Jaejoong karena aku lebih menyukai nama itu, hanya ayahku yang masih suka memanggilku Victoria."

Yunho masih belum menemukan suaranya kembali.

"_Monsieur_, silakan bergabung dengan kami," Élise menawarkan.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Jean-Daniel Dupont berhasil menyunggingkan senyum ramah yang agak kaku dan menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Kalian anak-anak muda saja yang bersenang-senang. Aku hanya mampir untuk melihat-lihat keadaan kelab. Silakan, silakan..."

"Oh ya, waktu itu Daddy bilang ada yang ingin Daddy bicarakan denganku," Jaejoong mengingatkan. "Kata Daddy itu masalah penting."

Tubuh Yunho menegang. Ia bisa menebak apa yang ingin dibicarakan Jean-Daniel Dupont dengan putrinya. Pasti tentang putra yang baru ditemuinya. Tentang dirinya. Ia menahan napas menunggu jawaban Jean-Daniel Dupont.

"Tidak apa-apa, _ma chérie_," sahut ayahnya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Yunho. "Tidak terlalu penting. Lain kali saja kita bicarakan."

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya. "Lho?"

Tepat pada saat itu Élise berkata ia ingin menambah minuman. Yunho mengambil kesempatan itu dan menawarkan diri untuk mengambilkan minuman untuknya. Ia perlu menyingkir dari sana untuk sementara. Supaya ia b isa bernapas kembali. Ketika ia berjalan pergi, ia sempat mendengar ucapan Jean-Daniel Dupont kepada putrinya.

"Bisa ikut Daddy sebentar, Victoria?" tanya ayahnya dengan nada mendesak.

.

.

.

Apa yang ingin dibicarakan ayahnya? Kenapa kesannya serius begitu?

Jaejoong mengikuti ayahnya keluar kelab. Angin bertiup lumayan kencang dan Jaejoong harus merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Ada apa, Daddy?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Mendadak saja ayahnya terlihat lelah. "Daddy tidak enak badan?"

Ayahnya menggeleng, lalu bertanya, "_Ma chérie_, sudah berapa lama kau mengenalnya?" tanya ayahnya.

"Siapa? Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong.

Ayahnya mengangguk tidak sabar. "Ya, Yunho."

Wah... kenapa ayahnya tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaan itu? Sepertinya ayahnya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Yunho. Apakah jelas terlihat kalau Jaejoong tertarik pada Yunho? Ia heran karena pertanyaan ayahnya tadi adalah pertanyaan yang umumnya ditanyakan para orangtua begitu mengetahui anak mereka tertarik pada seseorang. Namun Jaejoong memang tidak berniat menyembunyikan apa pun dari ayahnya.

"Oh, belum lama. Dia teman Yoochun dan Yoochun mengenalkannya padaku." Jaejoong menatap ayahnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Menurut Daddy bagaimana?"

Ayahnya mengangkat alis. "Apanya?"

"Yunho Jung," sahut Jaejoong. "Menurut Daddy bagaimana?"

Ayahnya terlihat agak gugup. "Entahlah... Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia berharap dalam hati ayahnya sependapat dengannya. Yunho laki-laki yang baik dan sopan. Ia yakin ayahnya tidak akan keberatan kalau ia mengakui perasaannya terhadap Yunho.

"_Ma chérie_," panggil ayahnya dengan nada was-was. "Kau menyukai pemuda itu?"

Jaejoong memandang ayahnya dan menimbang-nimbang. Apakah ayahnya bisa membaca pikirannya? Apakah ia bisa memberitahu ayahnya? Sekarang?

"Ya," jawab Jaejoong akhirnya. Ia tidak pernah berbohong kepada ayahnya dan ia memutuskan sebaiknya ia mengakui sekarang.

Jaejoong sudah bersiap-siap menghadapi serbuan pertanyaan ayahnya, tapi aneh sekali, ayahnya hanya tertegun mendengar jawabannya. Air mukanya berubah cemas dan gelisah.

"Daddy, ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong ketika ayahnya masih tetap diam. Kenapa ayahnya tidka bertanya apa-apa? Ia baru saja mengakui ia menyukai seorang laki-laki dan bukankah sebagai orangtua sudah sewajarnya ayahnya bertanya macam-macam?

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam ayahnya.

Jaejoong berusaha menebak-nebak apa yang menjadi beban pikiran ayahnya, tapi tidak menemukan alasan apa pun. "Aku dan Yunho memang baru saling mengenal," katanya berusaha menjelaskan lebih jauh, "tapi aku merasa dia orang yang baik dan menyenangkan. Dia tipe laki-laki yang diincar kebanyakan wanita untuk dijadikan suami."

Jaejoong bermaksud bergurau, tetapi begitu kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, ayahnya terkesiap kaget.

"Kau mau menikah dengannya?" tanya ayahnya dengan nada panik yang tidak dipahami Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan menggeleng. "Tidak," jawabnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang memicu reaksi ayahnya. "Aku memang menyukainya, tapi aku tidak sedang merencanakan pernikahan. Kenapa Daddy tiba-tiba punya pikiran begitu?"

"Tidak, Daddy tidak berpikir seperti itu," gumam ayahnya cepat-cepat.

Jaejoong menangkap kilatan lega di mata ayahnya dan ia semakin heran.

"_Ma chérie_," panggil ayahnya lagi. "Coba jelaskan tentang hubungan kalian berdua kepada Daddy."

Aneh sekali, kenapa ayahnya panik begitu? Apakah ayahnya takut ia akan menikah dengan Yunho?

.

.

.

Yunho sama sekali tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam. Ia hanya duduk diam di pinggir jendela apartemennya dan memandangi Sungai Seine. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.24 dini hari dan ia tidak mengantuk sedikit pun. Begitu pulang dari La Vue dua jam yang lalu, ia berusaha tidur karena kepalanya berat sekali. Tetapi setelah setengah jam berjuang untuk terlelap dan sia-sia, ia menyerah lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Ia tahu ia harus berpikir, tapi ia tidak ingin berpikir. Kepalanya sakit, pusing, dan berat. Terlalu banyak yang berlalu-lalang di benaknya sampai ia tidak tahu lagi harus berpikir apa. Semakin dipikir, ia semakin tertekan.

Pasti ada kesalahan. Tidak mungkin ia dan Jaejoong punya ayah yang sama. Pasti ada kesalahan...

Yunho menarik napas berat, lalu mengembuskannya dengan pelan. Dadanya terasa sakit. Bernapas ternyata bisa juga menyakitkan.

Kenapa harus Jean-Daniel Dupont...? Kenapa harus ayah Jaejoong...? Mungkin ia bukan anak Jean-Daniel Dupont... Mungkin ibunya salah... Ayah kandungnya bukan Jean-Daniel Dupont... Bukan... Demi Tuhan! Ia sungguh-sungguh berharap Jean-Daniel Dupont bukan ayah kandungnya.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Ia tetap duduk diam di pinggir jendela, sepanjang malam, tanpa bergerak, dan nyaris tanpa bernapas, sampai langit berubah warna dari hitam menjadi biru, lalu biru muda. Saat itulah Yunho baru menyadari hari sudah terang dan ia tidak tidur semalaman.

Tidak mudah memaksa dirinya bergerak, tapi ia sadar ia harus pergi ke kantor. Yunho bergerak dengan perlahan dan kaku, seperti robot yang sudah usang. Ia mencuci muka dan berganti pakaian dengan lesu. Ia sebenarnya bermaksud sarapan, tetapi merasa tidak bernafsu. Ia baru akan keluar dari apartemennya ketika ponselnya berdering.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan melirik layar ponsel. Orang itu.

"Halo," kata Yunho ketika ponsel sudah ditempelkan ke telinga. Ia hampir tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri. Suaranya terdengar aneh dan jauh.

"Yunho." Terdengar suara rendah Jean-Daniel Dupont di seberang sana.

"Ya, _Monsieur_," sahut Yunho datar.

"Kurasa kita harus bicara," kata Jean-Daniel Dupont. "Tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin malam."

Yunho menghela napas berat. Bernapas masih tetap menyakitkan. "Ya. Baiklah, _Monsieur_."

"Kita bisa bertemu siang ini?"

Yunho terdiam. Cepat atau lambat hal ini harus dihadapi. Yunho harus menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Tidak masalah," kata Yunho akhirnya. "Katakan di mana dan jam berapa. Saya akan datang."

.

.

.

"Teman, tampangmu berantakan sekali," komentar Yoochun ketika masuk ke kantor Yunho siang itu. Tadinya ia berencana mengajak Yunho makan bersama mengingat mereka jarang sekali bertemu sejak terlibat langsung dalam proyek hotel itu. Tapi begitu masuk ke ruangan Yunho, ia melihat temannya duduk bersandar dengan tampang tertekan.

Yunho menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

"Sakit kepala karena mabuk kemarin?" goda Yoochun.

Yunho menggeleng. "Kau yang mabuk berat kemarin malam," sahutnya pelan. Namun keadaan Yoochun terlihat jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya saat ini.

Yoochun tertawa. "Ya, sepertinya begitu. Pagi tadi kepalaku masih sakit seperti dihantam palu. Tapi kenapa tampangmu kusut begitu?"

"Kurang tidur," jawab Yunho pendek. Ia memalingkan wajah dan memandang ke luar jendela.

Yoochun merasa aneh karena temannya berubah pendiam. "Mau makan siang denganku?" ia menawarkan.

Yunho menoleh dan melirik jam tangannya. Ia bangkit dan meraih jaketnya. Ia tersenyum meminta maaf pada Yoochun. "Maaf, Yoochun. Aku ada janji dengan orang lain. Lain kali saja kita makan bersama."

"Janji dengan Jaejoong?" goda Yoochun, berusaha menyembunyikan kebingungannya atas sikap Yunho.

Yoochun heran melihat gerakan Yunho tiba-tiba terhenti. "Bukan, bukan dengannya," sahut Yunho datar. Ia menoleh ke arah Yoochun. "Sampai nanti."

Yoochun mengerutkan kening setelah Yunho menghilang di balik pintu. Ada apa dengan Yunho hari ini? Apa yang membuatnya bad mood tadi? Jaejoong? Bukankah mereka baik-baik saja kemarin? Mungkinkah mereka bertengkar?

Ah, bingung. Yoochun menggeleng-geleng dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Jaejoong saja karena gadis itu pasti ingin memuntahkan isi hatinya kalau sedang kesal.

.

.

.

"Anda sudah memberitahu Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho tanpa memandang pria yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Tidak... Belum," sahut Jean-Daniel Dupont.

Mereka kembali bertemu di restoran tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Mereka berdua sama-sama hanya memesan minuman karena tidak lapar. Yunho sendiri merasa nafsu makannya tiba-tiba hilang entah ke mana. Ia tidak bisa makan dan tidak bisa tidur. Sebenarnya ia malah tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa.

Jean-Daniel Dupont yang ada di hadapannya kali ini sepertinya bertambah tua beberapa tahun sejak terakhir kali Yunho melihatnya. Wajahnya juga terlihat lelah dan pucat. Ia pasti juga mencemaskan keadaan ini.

"_Monsieur_," panggil Yunho pelan, masih memandangi taplak meja di hadapannya. "Kenapa mengubah nama Anda?"

Jean-Daniel Dupont terdiam sejenak, lalu menghela napas. "Lemercier itu nama ayah kandungku," ia memulai. "Beliau meninggal ketika aku berumur delapan tahun. Kemudian ibuku menikah lagi dengan pria bernama Dupont yang membuka usaha restoran. Ayah tiriku tidak pernah memaksaku mengubah nama jadi selama masa remajaku aku tetap menggunakan nama Lemercier."

Yunho diam dan mendengarkan.

"Lalu ayah tiriku yang baik ini mulai sakit-sakitan. Beliau dan ibuku tidak punya anak dan aku tahu Beliau berharap aku bisa melanjutkan usahanya. Aku juga tahu, walaupun tidak pernah meminta, Beliau sangat berharap aku menjadi anaknya yang sah di mata hukum." Jean-Daniel Dupont menghela napas lagi. "Singkat kata, aku memenuhi harapannya. Aku mengganti namaku dan melanjutkan usahanya."

"Anda mengganti nama Anda setelah kembali dari Korea?" tanya Yunho walaupun ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Jean-Daniel Dupont mengangguk. "Aku sedang berlibur di Seoul ketika mendapat kabar ayahku sakit. Karena itu liburanku harus dipersingkat. Aku harus meninggalkan Korea dan kembali ke Prancis."

Yunho mengangguk pelan. "Jadi Anda bertemu dengan ibuku ketika sedang berlibur di Korea?"

"Ya."

"Kalian saling menyukai? Maksudku, waktu itu."

"Ya."

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jean-Daniel Dupont. "Lalu kenapa...?"

"Aku tidak akan mencari-cari alasan," Jean-Daniel Dupont menjelaskan. "Saat mendengar kabar ayahku sakit, aku langsung kembali ke Prancis. Aku dan ibumu kehilangan kontak. Berakhir begitu saja."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri.

"Aku sudah bertanya pada Victoria," Jean-Daniel Dupont memecah keheningan. "Dia bilang Yoochun yang mengenalkan kalian berdua. Sepertinya hubungan kalian cukup baik... dan dekat."

Yunho tidak menjawab.

"Kau...," Jean-Daniel Dupont melanjutkan. Nada suaranya ragu. "Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Victoria?"

Yunho tetap diam. Bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Jaejoong Kim? Bagaimana perasaannya terhadap... adik perempuannya? Tolong jangan memintanya menjawab...

"Kau... menyukainya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jean-Daniel Dupont, pundak Yunho terasa berat. Ia membenamkan tangan ke saku jaketnya dan mengembuskan napas.

"Yunho."

"_Monsieur_," kata Yunho pelan, tapi pasti. Ia menatap kosong ke cangkir kopi di atas meja. "Apakah Jaejoong putri kandung Anda?"

Jean-Daniel Dupont tidak langsung menjawab. Ia kaget karena tidak menyangka Yunho akan bertanya seperti itu. Yunho hanya bisa berharap pria itu memahami bahwa pertanyaannya tidak bertujuan menghina siapa pun.

"Benar," sahut Jean-Daniel Dupont. "Dia memang putri kandungku. Tidak ada keraguan tentang itu."

Yunho memejamkan mata. Satu kemungkinan gagal...

"Apakah Anda yakin aku putra kandung Anda?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Jean-Daniel Dupont tidak menjawab.

"Apakah Anda pernah berpikir mungkin ibuku salah?" Yunho melanjutkan. "Mungkin Anda bukan ayah kandungku. Mungkin ayah kandungku orang lain yang..."

Ia segera menghentikan kata-katanya begitu menyadari apa yang baru dikatakannya. Astaga! Apakah ia baru menuduh ibunya terlibat dengan pria lain? Memangnya ia pikir ibunya itu wanita seperti apa? Yunho memarahi dirinya dalam hati. Ia tidak percaya apa yang sudah dipikirkannya.

"Yunho," panggil Jean-Daniel Dupont.

Yunho menghela napas dan mengembuskannya dengan keras. "Maafkan aku," katanya lirih. "Aku tidak bermaksud meragukan ibuku. Hanya saja..."

Suaranya mulai serak. Kepalanya berputar-putar. Demi Tuhan! Apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya?

Ia berdeham dan berkata, "Mungkin yang dimaksud ibuku bukan Anda."

"Aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini," gumam Jean-Daniel Dupont.

Semua kemungkinan harus ditelusuri. Yunho tidak bisa hidup dalam kebimbangan seperti ini. Terlalu menyakitkan. Ia harus tahu pasti.

"_Monsieur_," katanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita menjalani tes DNA?"

Yunho tidak pernah berpikir dirinyalah yang akan mengajukan permintaan itu ketika ia mulai mencari ayah kandungnya. Saat itu ia tidak memerlukan pengakuan ayah kandungnya, jadi ia tidak peduli apakah ayah kandungnya akan mengakuinya atau menolaknya. Tapi sekarang keadaannya lain. Ia tidak bisa terjerat dalam lingkaran menyesakkan ini. Ia harus tahu. Harus...

Yunho merasa pria yang duduk di hadapannya itu tidak terlalu terkejut dengan permintaannya. Mungkin Jean-Daniel Dupont juga sudah memperkirakan hal itu.

"Tes DNA?" ulang pria itu. "Kau ingin memastikan..."

"Apakah Anda adalah ayah kandungku," Yunho melanjutkan kata-kata Jean-Daniel Dupont.

Jean-Daniel Dupont terdiam cukup lama, seakan mempertimbangkan usul Yunho. Apakah ia akan menganggap usulnya keterlaluan atau masuk akal?

"Baiklah," akhirnya pria itu menyetujui dan Yunho mendesah lega. "Kapan?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Ini satu-satunya harapannya... Harapan terakhirnya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 5

Autumn In Paris

A Novel By: **Ilana Tan**

Kimikimjae just edited character to** YunJae** version.

Just for fun.

**Warning:** disini GS for Jaejoong ya, karena beberapa alasan yang sulit.^^

**Warning:** untuk chapter ini 5k words lebih. Tidak bisa dibaca terburu-buru. Alurnya lambat, sebagaimana novel pada umunya. Jumlah halaman novel 121, di chapter ini sudah sampai di halaman 76 pada novel. Jadi, bisa disesuaikan bagaimana timing membacanya agar nyaman.

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Micky Yoochun

Sisanya Original Character dari novel.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Happy reading all ^^

.

.

.

_**Note: **_

_**waktu ngedit chapter ini air mata aku banjir teman-teman readers sekalian. Padahal udah berulang kali baca, masih aja nangis. Padahal aku Cuma ngedit doang, tetep aja nangis. Mungkin karena ini castnya YunJae aku makin nyesek. **_

_**Aku sambil dengerin lagunya 'Huh Gak – The Person Who Once Loved me'. Aku saranin bacanya sambil denger lagu itu juga. Kalau ga punya, download. Hehe. Biar feel nya dapet, sama kaya aku:"))**_

.

.

.

"SYUKURLAH Olivier sudah boleh pulang sore ini," kata Élise sambil memegang dadanya dan menghela napas lega.

Jaejoong yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya tertawa. "Tidak perlu berlebihan begitu, Élise. Pacarmu hanya menjalani operasi usus buntu biasa."

Ia baru saja menemani Élise mengurus administrasi Olivier sebelum keluar dari rumah sakit. Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan kembali ke kamar tempat pacar Élise dirawat.

"Tapi tetap saja aku khawatir selama dia dioperasi," kata Élise tidak peduli. "Kau pasti juga akan begitu kalau Yunho yang menjalani operasi usus buntu."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat bahu. Mungkin saja.

Élise memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Yunho?"

Jaejoong menghela napas dan menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya. "Hanya saja dua-tiga hari terakhir ini dia sepertinya agak pendiam."

"Hm?"

"Dia tidak banyak bicara," Jaejoong berusaha menjelaskan. "Dia sedang sibuk dan banyak pekerjaan sehingga kami tidak sempat bertemu, hanya bisa bicara sekali di telepon, tapi itu juga cuma sebentar. Mungkin ini perasaanku saja."

"Mungkin saja," sahut Élise. "Kau sudah bertanya padanya? Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah atau apa."

"Tidak, dia tidak pernah berkata apa-apa. Aku juga belum bertanya," kata Jaejoong dan memutuskan dalam hati ia akan bertanya nanti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih kau mau datang menjenguk Olivier," kata Élise ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Olivier.

"Tidak masalah," kata Jaejoong ringan. "Aku sudah lama mengenal Olivier dan baru kali ini aku melihatnya terbaring tidak berdaya di tempat tidur. Biasanya dia selalu bergerak, tidak bisa diam. Perubahan kecil seperti ini pasti bagus baginya."

"Apanya yang bagus?" Élise mendengus. "Sepanjang hari kerjanya hanya menggerutu karena belum diizinkan berkeliaran."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Élise, kau masuk saja dulu. Aku mau ke toilet."

Élise melambai dan masuk ke kamar rawat, sedangkan Jaejoong terus berjalan menyusuri koridor ke toilet.

Baru saja ia akan membelok memasuki toilet wanita, langkah kakinya terhenti. Matanya terpaku pada punggung seorang pria yang sedang berjalan menjauhi meja perawat tidak jauh dari sana. Ia mengerjapkan mata.

"Daddy?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia bergegas berbalik dan berlari-lari kecil menyusul ayahnya yang akan berjalan menjauhinya.

"Daddy!" serunya ketika ia merasa jaraknya sudah cukup dekat sehingga ayahnya bisa mendengarnya.

Ayahnya menoleh dan... Apakah hanya perasaannya ataukah ayahnya terperanjat melihatnya?

"_Ma chérie_?" gumam ayahnya setelah Jaejoong berdiri di hadapannya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar walaupun dalam hati agak heran melihat ayahnya memandang ke sekeliling dengan gelisah.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya bukan Yunho saja yang terlihat aneh belakangan ini. Jaejoong juga merasa ayahnya berubah. Selalu gelisah. Ia sudah berusaha mencari tahu, tapi ayahnya selalu meyakinkan segalanya baik-baik saja.

"Pacar Élise sedang dirawat di sini. Operasi usus buntu. Aku datang menjenguknya," jawab Jaejoong. "Daddy sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

Ayahnya tidak langsung menjawab dan Jaejoong langsung merasa waswas.

"Daddy sakit?" tanyanya cemas.

Ayahnya menggeleng. "Tidak, Daddy tidak sakit. Daddy juga... datang menjenguk teman."

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya. "Oh, begitu. Siapa?"

"Eh... Kau tidak kenal," ayahnya mengelak, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Bagaimana keadaan Olivier? Baik-baik saja?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ya, besok sudah boleh pulang ke rumah."

Ayahnya mengangguk-angguk tanpa perhatian. "Baiklah, kalau begitu," kata ayahnya cepat. "Daddy harus kembali ke kantor. Kau masih akan tinggal di sini?"

"Mm," sahut Jaejoong. Ia heran melihat sikap ayahnya yang terburu-buru, sangat bertolak belakang dengan sikap tenang ayahnya yang biasa. Apakah penyakit temannya membuatnya cemas? "Daddy pulang saja dulu."

Setelah memerhatikan ayahnya yang berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit, Jaejoong kembali berjalan ke toilet sambil terus memikirkan ayahnya. Jangan-jangan penyakit teman ayahnya itu tidak bisa disembuhkan. Makanya ayahnya khawatir. Baiklah, ia akan bertanya pada ayahnya nanti. Siapa tahu ayahnya butuh teman mengobrol.

Jaejoong keluar dari toilet dan berjalan kembali ke kamar rawat Olivier. Ketika ia melewati jendela kaca besar yang menghadap ke halaman samping rumah sakit, sekali lagi langkah kakinya terhenti. Ia membalikkan tubuh, menempelkan kedua telapak tangan di kaca dan memandang ke luar. Pandangannya terarah pada seorang laki-laki yang duduk sendirian di bangku kayu panjang di taman kecil rumah sakit itu.

Oh... Yunho? Langsung saja wajah Jaejoong berseri-seri dan senyum senang tersungging di bibirnya.

Hari ini penuh kejutan. Ia bertemu ayahnya dan Yunho di rumah sakit yang sama. Ia cepat-cepat berbalik arah dan berlari-lari kecil ke arah pintu keluar.

Ketika ia sampai di pekarangan samping rumah sakit, ia mendapati laki-laki itu masih duduk merenung di bangku yang sama. Hari ini angin bertiup kencang dan Jaejoong menggigil. Ia baru ingat ia meninggalkan jaket dan syalnya di kamar rawat Olivier sebelum menemani Élise mengurus administrasi tadi.

Tiba-tiba Yunho bangkit dan mulai berjalan. Jaejoong cepat-cepat berlari menyusul sambil berseru memanggilnya.

Yunho berhenti dan menoleh. Ia juga menampilkan wajah terkejut setelah melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Jaejoong-chan," katanya kaget. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Jaejoong merasa lucu karena Yunho menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang diajukan ayahnya tadi.

"Aku datang menjenguk Olivier yang baru menjalani operasi usus buntu," sahutnya. "Kau sendiri? Kau tidak sakit, bukan?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Aku juga datang menjenguk teman."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan alisnya berkerut. "Hari ini banyak sekali teman kita yang sakit, ya?"

Yunho memandangnya tidak mengerti tapi Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil dan mengibaskan tangan.

"Kau sepertinya sedang tidak sehat," kata Jaejoong sambil mengamati wajah Yunho yang pucat.

Yunho mengusap wajah dengan sebelah tangan. "Hanya kurang tidur."

Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menggigil lagi.

"Di mana jaketmu?" tanya Yunho dengan kening berkerut. "Kenapa keluar memakai baju setipis ini?"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Jaketku tertinggal di kamar Olivier."

"Olivier?"

"Pacar Élise. Kau kan pernah bertemu dengannya ketika pesta ulang tahun Élise waktu itu," Jaejoong mengingatkan. "Dia baru menjalani operasi usus buntu dan dirawat di sini."

"Oh," gumam Yunho linglung.

Jaejoong tidak yakin laki-laki itu memahami kata-katanya karena sepertinya Yunho memikirkan hal lain.

Yunho kembali mengamati Jaejoong dari kepala sampai ke kaki. "Kau kedinginan," katanya.

Kemudian ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku mantel, menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya mendekat.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata dan tercengang. Tapi ia menurut saja ketika Yunho menariknya ke dalam pelukannya sehingga mantel cokelat panjang yang dikenakan laki-laki itu bisa membungkus tubuh mereka berdua. Jaejoong menyadari kedua lengan Yunho merangkul seluruh tubuhnya dengan mudah. Ia tidak pernah mengganggap dirinya bertubuh mungil, tapi ternyata ia begitu kecil dalam pelukan Yunho. Ia senang dengan kenyataan itu.

"Bagaimana? Agak mendingan?"

Jaejoong mendengar suara Yunho di samping kepalanya. Ia tidak sanggup bersuara, hanya bisa mengangguk. Memeluk Yunho seperti ini membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak dan napasnya tercekat. Mereka begitu dekat sehingga ia bisa merasakan debar jantung laki-laki itu. Rasanya hangat dan sangat nyaman, seakan ia sedang melayang di awan.

"Aaah... Musim gugur ini dingin sekali," desah Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi di bahu Yunho. Ia bisa merasakan Yunho tersenyum. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdiri berpelukan seperti itu, di bawah pohon-pohon dengan daun berwarna kecokelatan di taman rumah sakit. Jaejoong berdoa dalam hati ia bisa selamanya merasakan perasaan bahagia ini.

Namun sikap Yunho masih tetap membuatnya bingung. Beberapa hari terakhir Jaejoong merasa Yunho berubah pendiam dan sepertinya agak menjaga jarak darinya, dan sekarang laki-laki itu tiba-tiba memeluknya seolah itu hal yang paling wajar di dunia. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan Yunho?

"Yunho?" panggil Jaejoong di bahu Yunho.

"Hm?"

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Yunho menghela napas. "Tidak ada."

"Pekerjaanmu di kantor baik-baik saja?"

"Mm." Yunho mengangguk.

"Proyekmu lancar?"

"Mm." Yunho mengangguk lagi.

Kalau bukan masalah pekerjaan, pasti ada hubungannya dengan masalah keluarga. Mungkin tentang ayah kandungnya yang baru ditemuinya waktu itu?

"Bagaimana dengan ayah kandungmu?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati. "Kau bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Jaejoong merasa pelukan Yunho agak menegang.

"Tidak ada masalah," gumam laki-laki itu cepat, lalu balas bertanya, "Kenapa kau bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh?"

"Karena kau berubah pendiam belakangan ini," gumam Jaejoong tidak yakin. "Dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba saja... memelukku." Suaranya semakin pelan ketika mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Yunho dengan nada bercanda.

Jaejoong cepat-cepat menggeleng. Pipinya terasa panas. "Bukan... Maksudku...," ia berusaha menjelaskan dengan tergagap-gagap, "aduh, kau pasti tahu maksudku."

Yunho tertawa pelan dan mempererat pelukannya. "Aku hanya sedang pusing karena banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan dalam waktu singkat. Tidak ada masalah serius."

Aku sedang meyakinkan diri sendiri, batin Yunho sadar sekali akan hal itu.

"Sungguh?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia ingin merasa benar-benar yakin.

"Gara-gara mengejar waktu aku cuma bisa tidur tujuh jam dalam tiga hari terakhir ini," Yunho menjelaskan. "Karena itu sekarang aku capek sekali."

"Yoochun pernah bilang kau bekerja sepanjang hari seperti mesin. Tolong ingat kau bukan mesin. Kau tentu tahu kalau tidak istirahat kau bisa sakit nantinya. Mesin juga bisa meledak kalau dipakai terus-menerus tanpa henti. Kau dengar?"

Yunho tertawa lagi mendengar ocehan Jaejoong. Suara gadis itu membuatnya merasa hangat. "Karena itulah sekarang aku memelukmu," sahutnya. "Aku bisa mengisi ulang tenagaku."

"Yunho, jangan bercanda," kata Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, tapi Yunho tidak membiarkannya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Jaejoong-chan," kata laki-laki itu sambil menatap mata Jaejoong. Mata doe yang hangat dan dalam. Lalu laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Kau membuatku merasa lebih baik. Menyenangkan sekali memelukmu seperti ini, sampai-sampai aku takut tidak akan sanggup melepaskan diri lagi."

ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu, tatapan Yunho agak menerawang, seakan sedang bicara pada diri sendiri.

Lalu Jaejoong mengejutkan dirinya sendiri dengan bertanya, "Memangnya kau berniat melepaskan diri?"

Tatapan Yunho kembali terpusat padanya. Laki-laki itu tertegun sejenak, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Tidak. Kalau memang boleh, aku tidak berniat melepaskan diri."

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata lagi. Kalau boleh? Apakah Yunho sedang meminta izinnya? Tapi Jaejoong tidak mau bertanya lagi karena tadi ia sudah melontarkan pertanyaan konyol yang membuatnya malu sendiri. Dan jawaban Yunho sudah membuat wajahnya panas. Aneh sekali

laki-laki ini bisa membuatnya merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Tapi Jaejoong tidak mau memikirkannya sekarang. Untuk saat ini ia akan membiarkan dirinya sendiri menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Yunho Jung.

"Yunho," panggilnya lagi.

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu, kalau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Mungkin aku tidak bisa membantu, tapi setidaknya aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik."

Beberapa saat Yunho tidak menjawab, lalu ia bergumam, "Jangan khawatirkan aku, Jaejoong-chan. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya.

Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi mobil dan memejamkan mata.

Tadi ia baru saja menjalani tes DNA bersama Jean-Daniel Dupont di rumah sakit. Semuanya berjalan seperti mimpi. Setelah selesai menjalani tes, ia langsung pergi tanpa berbicara dengan pria itu. Ia sedang tidak ingin bicara. Ia terlalu tegang untuk bicara. Karena ingin menjernihkan pikiran, ia memutuskan duduk sebentar di bangku taman rumah sakit.

Ia sedang memikirkan tentang hasil tes yang akan diterimanya tiga hari lagi. Apa hasilnya? Bagaimana selanjutnya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berkelebat dalam benaknya, tapi sayangnya tidak ada jawaban yang memuaskan. Ia sibuk bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai gadis itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

Seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Baru saja ia memikirkan tentang Jaejoong dan sekarang gadis itu langsung ada di hadapannya dengan wajah berseri-seri dan senyum ceria tersungging di bibirnya. Begitu melihat Jaejoong, entah bagaimana Yunho merasa beban pikirannya berkurang dan hatinya terasa hangat.

Aneh sekali... Kenapa hanya melihat gadis itu saja ia bisa merasa gembira?

Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya, pikir Yunho lagi. Seharusnya aku tidak memeluknya.

Tetapi pada kenyataannya ia memang ingin memeluk Jaejoong. Saat itu ia tidak berpikir sama sekali. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang menurutnya hal yang wajar. Rasanya wajar sekali memeluk Jaejoong Kim. Rasanya menyenangkan. Untuk sesaat sepertinya ia bisa melupakan masalahnya, melepaskan ketegangan di pundaknya dan bernapas dengan lega. Hanya saja, memeluk Jaejoong Kim juga menimbulkan kesadaran baru.

Dan masalah baru.

Yunho membuka matanya kembali dan menatap kosong ke langit-langit mobil.

Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini timbul dalam dirinya, tapi setelah apa yang dilakukannya tadi, ia sadar ia tidak sanggup menjauhi Jaejoong Kim. Ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam dan tidak bisa keluar lagi.

Tidak bisa keluar... atau tidak mau keluar?

Entahlah. Yang pasti ini artinya masalah.

.

.

.

Autumn In Paris

A Novel By: Ilana Tan

.

.

.

AMPLOP tipis di tangannya ini terasa berat. Rasanya begitu berat sampai Yunho harus memegangnya dengan kedua tangan. Apakah ia sudah siap membuka amplop itu?

Yunho berjalan ke taman di samping rumah sakit, duduk di bangku kayu yang pernah didudukinya pada hari ia menjalani tes DNA.

Mungkin seharusnya ia menelepon Jean-Daniel Dupont. Pria itu pasti juga khawatir.

Tidak... Yunho ingin memastikan sendiri terlebih dahulu.

Dengan tangan yang agak gemetar, ia merobek amplop putih itu dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi. Matanya mulai membaca tulisan di kertas itu. Semakin ia membaca, pelipisnya semakin berdenyut-denyut.

Tidak... Tidak...

Begitu selesai membaca, kedua tangannya terkulai lemas dan ia memejamkan mata erat-erat. Napasnya berat dan terputus-putus. Dunianya mendadak gelap dan runtuh di depan matanya.

Harapan terakhirnya... Satu-satunya harapan yang dimilikinya hilang sudah.

Ia, Yunho Jung, memang anak kandung Jean-Daniel Dupont

.

.

.

Autumn In Paris

A Novel By: Ilana Tan

.

.

.

"_ALLÔ_!"

Yoochun mengangkat wajah dari kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja dan melihat Jaejoong mengintip dari celah pintu kantornya yang terbuka.

"Jaejoong!" serunya gembira. "Tumben kau datang ke kantorku. Ayo, masuk saja."

Jaejoong menghampiri Yoochun dengan senyum lebar. "Apa kabar, Yoochun?"

Yoochun bangkit dan merangkul Jaejoong. "Tadinya capek setengah mati, tapi begitu melihatmu datang semangatku langsung naik," katanya.

Jaejoong mendengus dan tertawa. "Simpan saja rayuanmu untuk gadis lain."

Yoochun kembali duduk di kursi. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang ke sini?"

Jaejoong memandang berkeliling. Kantor Yoochun punya nasib yang sama dengan apartemen Jaejoong. Berantakan. "Sebenarnya aku datang untuk menemui Yunho," sahut Jaejoong ringan.

Yoochun langsung memejamkan mata dan memasang raut wajah terluka. "Aduh, harga diriku... Kukira kau datang untuk menemuiku."

Jaejoong mendorong bahu Yoochun dengan main-main. "Yah, karena aku tidak berhasil menemuinya, aku datang ke tempatmu. Kau tahu ke mana perginya?""

Yoochun mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Mungkin mengunjungi lokasi proyek." Ia diam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Akhir-akhir ini dia agak aneh. Sepanjang hari bekerja tanpa henti. Kalaupun berhenti, dia hanya melamun. Tapi setelah itu dia sibuk lagi."

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata. Ia tidak salah. Yunho memang agak aneh belakangan ini. Ternyata Yoochun juga merasakannya.

"Kau tau ada apa dengannya?" tanya Yoochun.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia justru berharap Yoochun bisa menawarkan penjelasan untuk pertanyaan itu. "Aku pernah bertanya, tapi katanya dia hanya capek bekerja," sahut Jaejoong seadanya. Ia menatap Yoochun dengan mata disipitkan. "Itu salahmu," gerutunya. "Kenapa membiarkannya bekerja terus tanpa henti?"

Yoochun mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. "Wah, itu bukan salahku. Bukan aku yang memaksanya bekerja. Dia sendiri yang ingin melakukannya." Yoochun memiringkan kepala. "Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikirannya, makanya dia harus bekerja sebagai pelampiasan. Itu teoriku."

Jaejoong mengembuskan napas panjang. "Begitukah?"

Yoochun mengangkat bahu, lalu bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mencarinya?"

Jaejoong ikut mengangkat bahu karena merasa alasannya sederhana saja. "Hanya ingin mengajaknya makan siang."

Yoochun bisa melihat kekecewaan Jaejoong. Perasaan gadis itu mudah ditebak. Jaejoong Kim bukan orang yang bisa menutupi perasaannya.

"Karena Yunho tidak ada, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menggantikannya?" Yoochun menawarkan.

Alis Jaejoong terangkat. "Kau tidak sibuk?"

Yoochun menatap tumpukan kertas dan map di meja kerja, lalu menggeleng dengan yakin. "Karena kau sangat membutuhkan sahabatmu ini, aku bisa menyisihkan sedikit waktu," guraunya.

"Kau tidak ada janji dengan pacar barumu?" selidik Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada pacar."

"Yang kemarin itu?" desak Jaejoong. "Yang namanya Julia atau apa itu."

"Juliette? Hah! Aku sudah dicampakkannya," kata Yoochun ringan.

"Dicampakkan? Kau?"

Yoochun mengibaskan tangan dan tersenyum masam. "Tidak penting sama sekali, tapi akan kuceritakan nanti. Janji. Aku masih ingat kau orang yang gampang penasaran," katanya cepat. "Sekarang kau ingin makan apa? Kita pesan saja dan minta diantarkan ke sini. Kau tidak keberatan, bukan, kalau kita makan di sini saja?"

"Baiklah," kata Jaejoong sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman. "Dan, Yoochun, aku mau bulgogi!"

"Bistro itu jauh, _ma chérie_," desah Yoochun.

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu. "Lalu kau mau makan apa?"

Yoochun baru saja meraih gagang telepon untuk menelepon rumah makan Prancis kesukaannya ketika ia teringat sesuatu. Ia menatap Jaejoong dan bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau tahu hari ini hari ulang tahun Yunho?"

.

.

Autumn In Paris

A Novel By: Ilana Tan

.

.

.

Yunho menghentikan langkah ketika melewati ruang kerja Yoochun yang pintunya setengah terbuka. Dari celah pintu ia melihat Yoochun sedang duduk di kursinya sambil tertawa. Bukan Micky Yoochun yang membuat langkahnya berhenti, tapi gadis yang duduk di hadapannya. Jaejoong Kim sedang bercerita dengan gembira. Tangan kanannya yang memegang garpu bergerak-gerak dengan ekspresif.

Yunho tidak bisa mendengar tepatnya apa yang sedang dibicarakan kedua orang itu, hanya bisa mendengar suara tawa mereka. Tangannya baru terangkat akan mendorong pintu itu ketika tiba-tiba ia mengurungkan niat. Matanya terpaku pada tangannya yang terangkat. Tangan itu masih mencengkeram kertas yang memuat hasil tes DNA yang baru diterimanya tadi pagi.

Selama beberapa detik tadi ia sempat melupakan hasil tes itu, tapi sekarang ia diingatkan lagi kepada mimpi buruk yang mendadak menjadi kenyataan ini.

Tidak, sekarang ini ia tidak sanggup menghadapi Jaejoong Kim. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia masih belum memutuskan apa-apa.

Ia menurunkan tangan dengan perlahan dan tanpa suara ia pun membalikkan tubuh dan berlalu.

.

.

Autumn In Paris

A Novel By: Ilana Tan

.

.

.

"Allô, Teman. Dari mana saja kau seharian ini?"

Yunho menoleh dan mendapati Yoochun sudah berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

"Oh, halo, Yoochun," balasnya pelan. Dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya apakah Jaejoong sudah pulang.

"Dari mana saja kau seharian ini?" ulang Yoochun.

Yunho terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab dengan hati-hati, "Ada sedikit urusan."

Yoochun mengangguk-angguk, tapi tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Mungkin menyadari keengganan Yunho. Sebagai gantinya ia berkata, "Tadi Jaejoong datang ke sini."

Yunho mengangguk, tapi pandangannya menerawang. Ia sudah melihat Jaejoong tadi dan sekarang ia sangat merindukan gadis itu. Perasaan ini membuatnya amat sangat tertekan.

Yoochun memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana. "Hm? Kau tahu?"

Yunho mengangguk lagi. Kali ini ia menatap Yoochun untuk menegaskan. "Tadi aku melihatnya di ruang kerjamu," sahutnya, berusaha mengendalikan suaranya tetap tenang dan datar.

"Lho? Lalu kenapa kau tidak masuk saja dan bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Yoochun heran.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Kalian sedang mengobrol. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu."

Bukan, itu alasan yang lemah dan dibuat-buat. Kenyataannya adalah ia hanya tidak sanggup bertemu muka dengan Jaejoong Kim.

Yoochun menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk. Wajahnya terlihat serius. "Hei, Teman," katanya dengan nada bersungguh-sungguh. "Kuharap kau tidak salah paham dengan apa yang kaulihat tadi."

Yunho memandang Yoochun tidak mengerti.

"Tadi Jaejoong datang untuk menemuimu. Karena kau tidak ada, aku menemaninya makan siang," jelas Yoochun.

Yunho tersenyum. "Aku tahu, Yoochun. Aku sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan hal itu."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Yunho memandang ke luar jendela, tapi tidak benar-benar memerhatikan sesuatu. Pandangannya kosong. Ia berharap pikirannya juga bisa kosong, tidak serumit sekarang.

"Kau tahu, kau terlihat agak aneh belakangan ini."

Yunho kembali menoleh menatap Yoochun dengan alis terangkat. "Aneh?" tanyanya. Tidak, ia tidak aneh seperti yang dikatakan Yoochun. Hanya saja dunianya runtuh dan ia terjebak di dalamnya. Sekarang ini ia sedang mencari jalan keluar dari kekacauan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoochun. "Ada masalah apa? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Yunho menghela napas. Ia tidak bisa menceritakannya. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya sambil tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Yoochun. Dan dirinya sendiri.

"Jaejoong juga mencemaskan dirimu," tambah Yoochun. Ia mengamati reaksi Yunho.

Yunho menunduk, lalu mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Aku hanya capek. Kurang tidur. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa." Ia menatap Yoochun. "Sungguh," tambahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum sore nanti?" usul Yoochun demi menaikkan sedikit semangat teman baiknya itu. Kelihatannya Yunho butuh sedikit minuman untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi kalau dinilai dari kondisinya sekarang, mabuk-mabukan juga tidak ada salahnya.

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Hei, kau yang harus traktir karena hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, kan?" kata Yoochun.

Yunho tertegun. Benar, hari ini hari ulang tahunnya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa hari ulang tahunnya sendiri? Seharusnya ia merasa bahagia hari ini, tapi kenyataannya ia malah mendapat mimpi buruk. Ironis sekali hidup ini.

Sebelum Yunho bisa menanggapi kata-kata Yoochun, ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja berbunyi. Ia meraih benda itu dan melihat tulisan yang muncul di layar ponsel. Raut wajahnya berubah serius. Ia menatap Yoochun dan berkata, "Maaf, Yoochun. Aku harus menerima telepon ini."

Yoochun memahami isyarat itu. Yunho ingin menjawab telepon itu tanpa didengar orang lain. Yoochun mengangguk dan bangkit dari kursi. "Baiklah, tapi ingat, Teman, percakapan ini belum selesai."

Setelah Yoochun keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu, barulah Yunho menjawab telepon.

"Kau sudah menerimanya?" tanya Jean-Daniel Dupont di seberang sana. Suarnaya mendesak. Cemas.

"Ya," gumam Yunho.

"Lalu?"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Hanya menarik napas. Ia tidak sanggup menjawab.

"Seperti yang kita perkirakan?" tanya Jean-Daniel Dupont lagi. Suaranya tidak lagi terdengar mendesak.

Yunho masih tidak bisa menemukan suaranya.

"Yunho," panggil pria itu. Nadanya melembut. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Yunho menopangkan kedua sikunya di meja dan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang ponsel menekan keningnya.

Kacau, pikirannya sedang kacau, tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"Kau mau membicarakannya?" Jean-Daniel menawarkan. Suaranya terdengar cemas. "Kita harus bicara, Yunho. Kau tahu itu."

Apa yang bisa dibicarakan? Apakah bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini?

"Kau sudah memberitahu Victoria?"

Kali ini Yunho memberikan reaksi. "Tidak," jawabnya cepat. "Kuharap Anda tidak melakukannya lebih dulu, _Monsieur_."

"Dia harus tahu, Yunho."

Yunho mengembuskan napas. Aku tahu. Demi Tuhan! Aku tahu...

"Biar aku sendiri yang memberitahunya," putus Yunho. "Aku yang akan mengatakannya."

Jean-Daniel Dupont tidak menjawab.

"Tolonglah, _Monsieur_," pinta Yunho lirih. "Biar aku yang bicara dengan Jaejoong."

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Jean-Daniel berkata dengan suara serak, "Aku sungguh menyesal keadaannya menjadi seperti ini. Maafkan aku."

Yunho memejamkan mata. Aku juga.

.

.

Autumn In Paris

A Novel By: Ilana Tan

.

.

.

Sepanjang hari Yunho membenamkan diri dalam pekerjaan, tidak membiarkan dirinya beristirahat, karena begitu ia diam sebentar saja, pikirannya akan melayang kembali ke masalah yang satu itu. Ia terus menyibukkan diri tanpa henti, sampai ponselnya berbunyi. Ia menatap tulisan yang muncul di layar ponsel dan dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

Jaejoong.

Ia bimbang. Apakah ia akan menjawab telepon itu atau tidak. Akhirnya ia memutuskan membiarkan ponselnya terus berdering. Setelah beberapa lama, deringannya berhenti. Yunho menarik napas dan baru akan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan ketika ponselnya berdering lagi.

Yunho merasa tidak tega. Akhirnya ia membulatkan tekad dan menjawab telepon itu.

"Allô?" Suaranya terdengar dingin di telinganya sendiri.

"Yunho, kenapa kau tadi tidak mengangkat teleponku?" Suara Jaejoong yang ceria terdengar di ujung sana. Begitu mendengar suara yang begitu dirindukannya, Yunho langsung merasa sesak napas. Dadanya terasa berat.

Karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, Yunho hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan bertanya, "Ada apa mencariku?"

"Bisa keluar malam ini?"

Yunho menunduk. "Tidak bisa."

"Tidak bisa?" Nada kecewa terdengar dalam suara Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku. Banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini," Yunho berbohong. Ia merasa perlu berbohong walaupun berbohong tidak pernah membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Apalagi berbohong kepada Jaejoong.

"Kita bertemu setelah pekerjaanmu selesai," desak Jaejoong. Gadis itu tidak mau menyerah. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggumu."

"Jaejoong-chan, lain kali saja..."

"Tidak bisa," potong Jaejoong keras kepala. "Harus hari ini."

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia merasa keyakinan dirinya mulai goyah.

"Tapi, Jaejoong-chan, aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu kapan pekerjaanku akan selesai."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu," kata Jaejoong tegas. "Datang saja kalau kau sudah selesai. Jam berapa pun. Aku akan menunggu."

.

.

Autumn In Paris

A Novel By: Ilana Tan

.

.

.

Jaejoong melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam 19.15. Yunho belum terlihat di mana pun. Jaejoong sendiri sudah tiba di bistro itu satu jam sebelumnya. Kue ulang tahun yang tadi dibelinya sudah dititipkan kepada pelayan. Begitu Yunho datang, ia akan memberi tanda kepada pelayan untuk mengeluarkan kue itu. Ini akan menjadi kejutan bagi Yunho.

Begitu ia mendengar dari Yoochun kalau hari ini hari ulang tahun Yunho, Jaejoong segera membuat rencana. Ia pergi membeli kue dan juga hadiah. Ia memang agak kesulitan mencari hadiah yang cocok karena belum tahu apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai Yunho, tapi akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu yang menurutnya cocok.

Akhir-akhir ini Yunho memang bersikap sedikit aneh, tetapi itu mungkin karena kelelahan. Tadinya laki-laki itu bahkan tidak mau diajak keluar. Tidak apa-apa. Jaejoong memang tidak suka menunggu, karena menurutnya menunggu adalah pekerjaan yang paling membosankan di dunia. Tetapi demi merayakan ulang tahun Yunho, ia rela. Lagi pula tadi ia sudah berjanji akan menunggu, sampai jam berapa pun.

.

.

Autumn In Paris

A Novel By: Ilana Tan

.

.

.

Jaejoong kembali melirik jam tangannya. Hampir jam 20.00

Ia memandang berkeliling. Bistro itu ramai. Setiap hari bistro ini selalu dipadati pengunjung karena suasananya nyaman dan menyenangkan. Makanan yang disajikan juga sangat enak. Para tamu di sekelilingnya makan bersama pasnagan, teman atau keluarga. Hanya Jaejoong yang duduk sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa begitu kesepian. Kalau saja Yunho bisa cepat datang.

.

.

Autumn In Paris

A Novel By: Ilana Tan

.

.

.

Jam 21.28. Jaejoong melirik pintu masuk bistro. Masih tidak terlihat batang hidung Yunho. Jaejoong menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan keras. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menatap benda itu.

Tidak, ia tidak akan menelepon Yunho. Tadi ia sudah bilang akan menunggu laki-laki itu. Kalau Jaejoong meneleponnya sekarang, akan terasa konyol. Ia melemparkan ponsel itu ke meja dan menggigit bibir dengan kening berkerut bimbang.

.

.

Autumn In Paris

A Novel By: Ilana Tan

.

.

.

Jam 22.02. Bistro sudah mulai sepi dan pelayan-pelayan sibuk membersihkan meja. Jaejoong mengembuskan napas panjang dan mengetuk-ngetuk ponsel yan gada di meja dnegna ujung jari telunjuk.

"Cepatlah datang," gumamnya pelan.

Lalu seakan menjawab doanya, terdengar denting bel halus pada saat pintu bistro terbuka. Jaejoong mengangkat wajah dan melihat Yunho berdiri di sana. Begitu melihat sosok yang sudah begitu dikenalnya itu, rasa lega menyerbu dirinya. Rasanya ia bisa menangis. Ia begitu gembira sampai-sampai ia harus menahan diri supaya tidak berlari dan memeluk laki-laki itu.

Jaejoong memasang ekspresi kecewa dan menatap Yunho ketika lkai-laki itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu?" tanyanya.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Ia terlihat sangat lelah. "Maafkan aku," gumamnya.

"Tapi aku senang kau datang," kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku tahu kau pasti datang."

.

.

Autumn In Paris

A Novel By: Ilana Tan

.

.

.

Yunho harus memaksa kakinya melangkah masuk ke bistro itu. Ia sudah mengulur waktu selama mungkin. Ia tetap tinggal di kantor walaupun pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Ia berharap gadis itu tidak menunggunya. Tapi akhirnya ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak pergi ke sana. Sepanjang perjalanan ia berharap Jaejoong sudah tidak ada di sana. Ia berharap gadis itu sudah pulang karena sudah tidak sabar menunggu.

Tetapi begitu sampai di depan bistro, ia melihat Jaejoong masih ada di sana. Sendirian. Tidak ada tamu lain selain gadis itu. Hatinya pun terasa sakit seakan diremas-remas.

Sepertinya malam ini ia harus memberitahu gadis itu tentang rahasia yang nyaris membuatnya gila ini. Tentang Jaejoong, ayahnya, dan Yunho sendiri. Segitiga aneh yang melibatkan hubungan darah dan perasaan yang tak terungkapkan. Tidak ada cara lain. Ia harus memberitahu Jaejoong sebelum semuanya bertambah rumit, sebelum ia jatuh...

Tidak, sebenarnya ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam. Tetapi mungkin bila ia bisa jujur pada gadis itu, ia bisa mencari jalan untuk merangkak keluar dari jurang yang amat dalam ini. Mungkin ia masih bisa menyelamatkan hatinya.

Entah berapa lama ia berdiri di sana, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Ia hanya berdiri di sana sambil berusaha menemukan kembali sisa-sisa kendali dirinya. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, ia melangkah masuk.

"Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu?" tanya gadis itu begitu Yunho menghampirinya. Jaejoong menatap langsung ke matanya, dan ia takut gadis itu bisa membaca pikirannya.

Aku tahu. Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku...

"Tapi aku senang kau datang."

Yunho melihat Jaejoong tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat Yunho merasa hatinya ditusuk-tusuk. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak marah padanya karena sudah menunggu berjam-jam.

"Aku tahu kau pasti datang," tambah Jaejoong yakin.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," kata Yunho sambil duduk di hadapan gadis itu, berusaha keras tidak menatap matanya. Ini harus diselesaikan sekarang, sementara ia masih punya keberanian.

"Tunggu dulu," sela Jaejoong. "Kau harus melihat kejutanku dulu."

Yunho mengangkat alis. Kata-kata yang sudah tersusun di otaknya buyar. "Kejutan apa?"

"Perayaan ulang tahunmu," sahut Jaejoong ceria.

Tepat pada saat itu juga, seorang pelayan menghampiri meja dengan membawa kue dengan sebatang lilin menyala di atasnya.

Yunho terpana melihat kue yang diletakkan di depannya itu, terlebih lagi ketika tiga pelayan mulai menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya. Ia sampai kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku membelinya tadi sore," kata Jaejoong setelah lagu berakhir.

"Sungguh," gumam Yunho. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot begitu."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak repot sama sekali. Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu. Tentu saja harus dirayakan."

Yunho diam saja dan menatap kue di hadapannya yang bertuliskan hangeul "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Yunho."

"Ucapkan satu permintaan sebelum meniup lilinnya," kata Jaejoong, menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Permintaan?"

Jaejoong menatapnya dan mengangguk dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Kau tentu tahu permintaan yang diucapkan saat kita berulang tahun akan selalu terkabul, bukan?"

Yunho mendengus pelan dan diam-diam tersenyum masam. Yang benar saja. Permintaan? Tentu saja dia punya permintaan. Ia sudah meneriakkan permintaannya dalam hati berulang-ulang selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Ia bahkan yakin Tuhan pun bisa mendengar teriakan hatinya. Namun ia masih cukup waras untuk menyadari keinginannya tidak akan pernah terkabul. Sekarang ini ia bahkan sudah tidak berani bermimpi untuk berharap.

"Ayo, cepat," desak Jaejoong. "Nanti lilinnya meleleh."

Yunho menurut. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, kemudian membuka mata dan meniup lilin di kue itu.

Jaejoong dan pelayan-pelayan itu bertepuk tangan. Setelah menyalami Yunho, pelayan-pelayan tersebut meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kauminta tadi?" tanya Jaejoong. Gadis itu ingin tahu, seperti biasa.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan hendak menyentuh kepala Jaejoong, tapi dengan cepat menyadari apa yang akan dilakukannya dan menarik kembali tangannya. Ia menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Jaejoong. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Kalau kukatakan, harapanku tidak akan terkabul," elaknya.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis, lalu merogoh tas tangannya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru dan menyerahkannya kepada Yunho.

"Hadiah," katanya dengan senyum lebar.

Yunho menerima hadiah yang disodorkan dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Baiklah," kata Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Semoga kau suka."

Yunho melakukan seperti yang diminta. Ia membuka kotak kecil sederhana itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah jam saku antik berwarna emas, lengkap dengan rantainya. Dan di tutup jam saku itu terukir kata "Uknow".

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yunho," kata Jaejoong. "Aku memberimu jam saku itu supaya kau lebih memerhatikan waktu. Jangan bekerja terus-terusan. Kau harus ingat ada waktunya untuk istirahat."

Yunho mengangkat wajah dan menatap langsung ke mata Jaejoong. Gadis itu membalas tatapannya dengan senyum lebar yang selalu sanggup membuat Yunho melupakan semua beban masalah.

"Nah, sekarang apa yang ingin kaukatakan padaku tadi?" tanya Jaejoong, menyadarkan Yunho akan kenyataan yang ada.

Yunho tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap gadis itu, lalu jam saku yang ada dalam genggamannya, dan kembali menatap Jaejoong. Ia memaksakan seulas senyum tipis. "Akus enang melihatmu lagi."

Tuhan, tolonglah dia... Ia sungguh tidak bisa memberitahu gadis itu. Tidak bisa. Mulutnya seakan terkunci. Lidahnya seakan tidak berfungsi.

Jaejoong mengangkat kedua alis, lalu tertawa.

Tuhan, tolonglah dia... Ia tidak bisa memberitahu gadis itu bahwa mereka punya ayah yang sama.

Ia tidak bisa...

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 6

Autumn In Paris

A Novel By: **Ilana Tan**

Kimikimjae just edited character to** YunJae** version.

Just for fun.

**Warning:** disini GS for Jaejoong ya, karena beberapa alasan yang sulit.^^

**Warning:** untuk chapter ini 5k words lebih. Tidak bisa dibaca terburu-buru. Alurnya lambat, sebagaimana novel pada umunya. Jumlah halaman novel 121, di chapter ini sudah sampai di halaman 92 pada novel. Jadi, bisa disesuaikan bagaimana timing membacanya agar nyaman.

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Micky Yoochun

Sisanya Original Character dari novel.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

Happy reading all ^^

.

.

.

"ANEH," gumam Jaejoong sambil menatap ponselnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Élise tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari layar laptop.

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening dan menggigit-gigit bibir. "Ponselnya tidak aktif."

"Ponsel siapa?"

"Yunho."

Kali ini Élise memandang Jaejoong sekilas, lalu kembali menatap layar laptop. "Mungkin dia sibuk dan tidak bisa menjawab telepon."

Jaejoong menopangkan kedua siku di meja dan memiringkan kepala. "Tadi Yoochun bilang Yunho pergi ke lokasi proyek. Bisa jadi dia memang sibuk."

"Mm." Élise mengangguk, tidak terlalu peduli dengan pacar temannya yang tidak mau menjawab telepon. Menurutnya itu hanya masalah biasa.

"Kau tahu...," Jaejoong memulai, tetapi ragu sejenak.

"Apa?"

Jaejoong kembali mengerutkan kening. "Kau selalu berkata ini perasaanku saja, tapi aku benar-benar merasa Yunho berubah."

Élise memandang temannya sekilas, lalu menutup laptop supaya bisa memusatkan perhatian pada Jaejoong. "Coba katakan, berubah seperti apa?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu. "Dia berubah pendiam," kata Jaejoong pelan. "Selalu melamun. Sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah berat, tapi tidak mau menceritakannya padaku. Kalau kutanya dia selalu bilang dia hanya capek."

"Sejak kapan kau merasa dia berubah?"

"Hmm... Dia masih seperti biasa saat pesta ulang tahunmu," jawab Jaejoong sambil berpikir-pikir, lalu ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah, ayahku juga aneh."

Alis Élise terangkat. Kenapa tiba-tiba pembicaraan ini jadi beralih ke ayah Jaejoong?

"Ayahmu kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Ayahku pernah bertanya padaku tentang Yunho."

"Lalu?"

"Biasanya dia tidak pernah mencampuri masalah pergaulanku."

"Mungkin ayahmu bisa merasakan kau suka pada Yunho."

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. "Entahlah," katanya. "Tapi dia memang bertanya padaku. Dan aku menjawab aku menyukai Yunho."

"Bagaimana reaksinya?"

"Gelisah. Sepertinya dia tidak senang."

Mereka berdua tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Kemudian Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Aku penasaran sekali. Aku harus bertanya pada ayahku. Dia harus menceritakan padaku apa yang sedang dipikirkannya."

.

.

.

Autumn In Paris

A Novel By: Ilana Tan

.

.

.

Jaejoong tiba di kantor ayahnya. Setelah memberi salam pada resepsionis gedung yang sudah mengenalnya, ia langsung masuk ke lift. Ruangan sekretaris kosong karena saat itu jam makan siang. Jaejoong langsung berjalan ke kantor ayahnya. Tanpa mengetuk, ia membuka pintu. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulut untuk menyapa ketika ia mendengar suara ayahnya.

"Kau belum memberitahunya?"

Jaejoong melongok ke dalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas namun rapi itu. Ayahnya duduk membelakangi meja kerja, membelakangi pintu, dan ternyata sedang berbicara di telepon.

"Aku tahu ini bukan hal yang mudah," kata ayahnya lagi. Suaranya rendah dan berat. "Tapi bagaimanapun juga, kau tahu kita harus memberitahunya."

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata. Memberitahukan apa kepada siapa?

"Yunho."

Mendengar ayahnya menyebut nama Yunho, Jaejoong langsung bergeming dan menahan napas. Apakah ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan Yunho?

"Yunho, aku tahu apa yang kaurasakan padanya. Dan aku yakin kau juga tahu apa yang dirasakannya terhadapmu. Kau mau membiarkannya terus seperti ini?"

Jaejoong tetap diam t idak bergerak. Otaknya berputar keras. Apa yang sedang dibicarakan ayahnya?

"Kau tahu ini tidak boleh."

Apa yang tidak boleh?

"Baiklah, baiklah... Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku yakin kau tahu apa yang terbaik dalam situasi seperti ini. Aku hanya tidak mau Victoria terluka."

Aku? Jaejoong terkesiap. Mereka sedang membicarakan dirinya?

Ia masih menahan napas, masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebelah tangan mencengkeram pegangan pintu, dan belum pulih dari rasa terkejutnya ketika ayahnya memutar kursi kembali menghadap meja kerja untuk mengembalikan gagang telepon ke tempatnya—dan menghadap ke pintu. Saat itulah ia melihat Jaejoong berdiri mematung di sana.

"_Ma chérie_?" Kekagetan ayahnya tidak sempat ditutupi. Tentu saja ia tidak pernah menyangka putrinya akan berdiri di sana dan mendengarkan pembicaraannya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening dan menatap ayahnya. Ia bisa merasakan ayahnya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dan ia ingin tahu sekarang juga.

"Daddy sedang bicara dengan siapa tadi?" tuntutnya. Ia penasaran, tapi juga takut mendengar jawaban ayahnya.

"_Ma chérie_..." Ayahnya bangkit dari kursi dengan pelan.

"Dengan Yunho?" desak Jaejoong. Ayahnya tidak langsung menjawab, berarti memang benar ada yang disembunyikannya.

Bahu ayahnya merosot. "Apa yang kaudengar tadi?"

Jaejoong menggeleng-geleng. "Daddy membicarakan tentang aku."

Ayahnya berjalan mengelilingi meja dan menghampirinya.

"Daddy menyuruhnya mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku," kata Jaejoong sambil menatap mata ayahnya. Ia mundur selangkah. "Apa itu?"

Ayahnya tidak membalas tatapannya dan tidak menjawab, juga tidak berusaha mendekati Jaejoong lagi.

"Daddy," desak Jaejoong. "Apa yang ingin Daddy katakan padaku? Jangan-jangan Daddy melarangku berhubungan dengan Yunho?"

Kali ini ayahnya memandangnya dan Jaejoong tercekat. Ada apa ini? Sepertinya masalah ini sangat serius. Rasa takut mulai merayapi dirinya.

"Benarkah? Daddy ingin aku berhenti menemuinya?" gumam Jaejoong kecewa. Biasanya ayahnya tidak pernah mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Kenapa sekarang?

Ayahnya menarik napas. "_Ma chérie_," kata ayahnya lirih. "Daddy tidak memintamu berhenti menemuinya."

"Lalu?"

Ayahnya menatap Jaejoong dan berkata, "Jangan menyukainya."

"Apa?" Jaejoong semakin bingung. Ia mengangkat kedua tangan dengan gerakan putus asa. "aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya, jangan menyukainya," kata ayahnya. Kali ini dengan suara yang sedikit keras. Ia membalikkan badan.

Jaejoong mendengus dan tertawa sumbang. "Aneh sekali. Ini seperti cerita opera sabun murahan di televisi."

Ayahnya tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyukainya?" desak Jaejoong lagi. Suaranya semakin keras. Ia tak mau menyerah sebelum tahu alasan di balik semua omong kosong ini.

"Jangan katakan itu, _ma chérie_," kata ayahnya pelan.

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Ayahnya sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Itu membuatnya makin frustrasi. "Jangan katakan apa? Bahwa aku suka padanya? Tapi aku memang menyukainya, Daddy."

Ayahnya menggeleng-geleng. "Jangan. Demi Tuhan! Jangan menyukainya seperti itu."

"Kenapa? Katakan padaku kenapa tidak boleh!" seru Jaejoong putus asa. "Daddy pasti punya alasan!"

Tepat saat itu ponsel Jaejoong berdering. Jaejoong memejamkan mata kuat-kuat dan mengatur napas. Dengan marah ia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Ia baru akan mematikan ponsel itu ketika melihat tulisan yang muncul di layar.

Yoochun.

Ia menempelkan ponsel ke telinga dan langsung berkata, "Yoochun, maaf. Nanti—Apa?"

Begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yoochun, seluruh tubuh Jaejoong seakan disiram air dingin.

"Dia terluka? Dia tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?... Ya, ya... Aku akan ke sana... Sekarang."

Setelah menutup ponselnya, ia mendengar ayahnya bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"A-ada kecelakaan di lokasi proyek," sahut Jaejoong panik. Pertengkarannya dengan ayahnya terlupakan seketika. "Yunho..."

Ayahnya mencengkeram lengannya. "Yunho kenapa?"

"Yoochun hanya bilang sekarang sedang dibawa ke... eh, rumah sakit," kata Jaejoong dengan susah payah. Otaknya kacau. "Aku harus ke sana sekarang."

"Daddy akan mengantarmu."

Saat itu Jaejoong sudah kalut dan tidak sempat merasa heran kenapa ayahnya juga ikut panik.

.

.

.

Autumn In Paris

A Novel By: Ilana Tan

.

.

.

"YOOCHUN!"

Mendengar suara Jaejoong, Yoochun segera mengangkat kepala dan berdiri dari kursi. Jaejoong berlari-lari menghampirinya dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan panik dan napas terengah.

Yoochun memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong dan berusaha menenangkannya. "Jangan khawatir. Dokter sedang bersamanya sekarang ini."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kepanikan Jaejoong masih belum mereda. Matanya yang bersinar ketakutan menatap lurus-lurus ke mata Yoochun.

"Duduk dulu," kata Yoochun sambil menuntun Jaejoong ke kursi. "Yunho tertimpa balok kayu." Napas Jaejoong langsung tercekat dan Yoochun cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Tapi tidak apa-apa. Jangan panik dulu. Tadi kata Dokter tangannya retak, tapi tidak parah. Luka di kepalanya juga bisa dijahit tanpa masalah. Selain itu dia hanya mengalami luka ringan di bagian punggung."

Dengan cepat Jaejoong bangkit dari kursi. "Aku boleh melihatnya sekarang?"

Yoochun menarik tangan Jaejoong supaya duduk kembali dan menepuk-nepuk tangannya. "Sekarang dokter sedang memeriksanya. Sabar saja. Yunho tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jaejoong cemas.

Yoochun mengangguk. Saat itulah ia baru melihat ayah Jaejoong juga ada di sana. Ia berdiri dan menyapa pria itu.

"Anda juga datang, _Monsieur_?" kata Yoochun.

Jean-Daniel Dupont mengangguk muram. "Kebetulan Victoria sedang bersamaku ketika kau menelepon."

Yoochun mengangguk-angguk.

"Siapa dokter yang merawatnya?" tanya Jean-Daniel Dupont.

"Dokter Laurent Delcour," jawab Yoochun.

Jean-Daniel Dupont mengangguk. "Dia teman baikku. Dia dokter yang cekatan." Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu putrinya dengan pelan. "Tenang saja."

Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter dan dua perawat keluar dari kamar rawat. Jaejoong langsung menghambur ke arah dokter berambut putih dan berkacamata itu.

"Dokter Delcour, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Jaejoong cepat.

Dokter Laurent Delcour membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap gadis yang sudah dikenalnya sejak dulu itu. "Jaejoong?"

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Laurent?"

Dokter itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jean-Daniel Dupont. "Jean-Daniel? Kalian mengenal pasien ini?"

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk cepat.

Dokter Laurent Dupont tersenyum menenangkan. "Dia baik-baik saja. Untunglah balok kayu itu tidak menghantam bagian yang vital. Dia hanya mengalami gegar otak ringan dan luka-lukanya sudah dibalut."

"Boleh aku melihatnya sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Silakan saja," sahut sang dokter. "Tetapi dia belum sadarkan diri. Biarkan saja dia beristirahat sebentar."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Jaejoong bergegas masuk ke kamar tempat Yunho dirawat. Sebelum masuk ia sempat mendengar Dokter Laurent Delcour bertanya pada ayahnya, "Kalian sudah menghubungi keluarganya, Jean-Daniel?"

.

.

.

Yunho terbaring di tempat tidur dengan tangan kiri dibebat rapat dan kepala diperban. Jaejoong berdiri diam di tepi ranjang, tidak mau membangunkan laki-laki itu. Kelihatannya Yunho baik-baik saja. Napasnya teratur dan tidak ada luka mengerikan di wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Bodoh," gumam Jaejoong pada Yunho yang sedang tertidur. "Kenapa kau bisa sampai terluka?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau taruh di mana matamu? Kenapa tidak hati-hati?" gumam Jaejoong lagi. "Kau tahu aku sangat ketakutan? Sekali lagi kau begitu akan ku... Aku akan..."

"Kenapa kau marah-marah pada orang sakit?" sela Yoochun pelan.

Jaejoong mengamati Yunho yang terbaring dengan mata terpejam. Dadanya turun-naik dengan teratur seiring dengan napasnya. Kelihatannya tenang dan damai. Jaejoong merasa sangat lega.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa dia tidak sadarkan diri?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Yunho.

Yoochun tahu Jaejoong berbicara kepadanya. Ia mengangkat bahu walaupun Jaejoong tidak melihatnya dan menjawab, "Entahlah. Tapi kurasa tidak apa-apa. Dokter Delcour juga bilang sebaiknya dia beristirahat."

"Oh?"

"Dia memang sangat butuh istirahat. Kau tahu sendiri belakangan ini dia bekerja tanpa henti dan hanya tidur beberapa jam selama berhari-hari," Yoochun melanjutkan. "Jadi biarkan saja dia tidur."

Jaejoong mendesah dan mengangguk. "Kau benar," katanya. "Syukurlah dia tidak terluka parah." Ia menyentuh tangan Yunho yang dibebat.

"Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya waktu itu," gerutu Yoochun pelan.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa?"

Yoochun mendecakkan lidah dengan menyesal. Ia mengayunkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Yunho yang terbaring di ranjang. "Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya waktu itu," ulangnya. "Dia hanya berdiri terpaku di tempat sambil melamun. Walaupun kami sudah berteriak-teriak supaya dia menghindar, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mendengar."

Jaejoong kembali memandang Yunho. Ia teringat kejadian di kantor ayahnya sebelum ia menerima telepon dari Yoochun. Apakah kecelakaan ini ada hubungannya dengan telepon ayahnya dengan Yunho? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Apa yang mengganggu pikiran kedua pria itu? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya. Ia harus berbicara lagi dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya harus menjawab. Harus.

"Yoochun, kau masih tetap di sini, bukan?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yoochun mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku ingin mencari ayahku dan Dokter Delcour," katanya pendek. Ia berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya. Ia berbalik. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Ia diberitahu salah seorang perawat bahwa Dokter Delcour ada di ruang kerjanya. Setelah berterima kasih pada perawat itu, Jaejoong berjalan ke ruang kerja Dokter Delcour. Ia yakin ayahnya sekarang sedang bersama dokter itu. Kedua pria itu bersahabat baik sejak masih muda, hampir seperti saudara kandung.

Jaejoong sudah tahu letak ruang kerja Dokter Delcour, jadi sama sekali tidak kesulitan mencarinya. Ia membelok dan mempercepat langkah. Ruang kerja Dokter Delcour ada di ujung koridor ini.

Begitu ia tiba di depan pintu ruang kerja sang dokter, ia menyadari pintu tidak tertutup rapat. Saat itu juga ia mendengar suara Dokter Delcour.

"Kau serius, Jean-Daniel?"

Kening Jaejoong berkerut. Suara Dokter Delcour terdengar kaget. Ia bimbang sesaat. Apakah ia akan menguping diam-diam?

Ya.

Ia menarik kembali tangannya dari gagang pintu dan memasang telinga dengan hati-hati sekali. Kedua orang yang berada di ruangan itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Ia bisa melihat ayahnya duduk membelakangi pintu dan Dokter Delcour duduk bersandar di kursinya sambil menggeleng-geleng.

Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

"Kau sedang mengatakan padaku bahwa pasien bernama Yunho Jung itu anak Yookyung Seo?" tanya Dokter Delcour dengan nada tidak percaya.

Kerutan di kening Jaejoong semakin dalam. Apakah mereka mengenal almarhumah ibu Yunho? Bagaimana bisa?

"Begitulah, Laurent," sahut ayah Jaejoong. Suaranya berat dan muram. "Aku juga sama terkejutnya sepertimu sekarang—bahkan lebih—ketika dia datang mencariku."

Dokter Laurent Delcour mengerutkan alis. "Untuk apa dia mencarimu?"

"Karena Yookyung Seo sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu. Kanker."

"Oh," gumam Dokter Delcour, jelas-jelas terkejut. Kedua pria itu sama-sama terdiam sejenak, lalu Dokter Delcour kembali berkata dengan nada menerawang, "Bagaimanapun kalian sudah lama kehilangan kontak. Tapi kenapa anaknya bisa datang mencarimu?"

"Karena dia ingin aku membaca surat yang ditulis almarhumah ibunya."

Dokter Delcour terlihat bingung. "Teman, jelaskanlah padaku. Aku tidak mengerti."

Jaejoong melihat ayahnya menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan dan mendesah keras. Jelas sekali kalau ayahnya sedang gelisah dan putus asa.

"Aku butuh nasihatmu, Laurent," kata ayahnya tanpa daya. "Aku bingung setengah mati."

Dokter Delcour tetap diam dan membiarkan temannya menumpahkan isi hatinya.

"Masalahnya adalah Victoria," kata ayah Jaejoong pelan.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata. Dirinya? Ada apa dengan dirinya? Tanpa disadarinya, jantungnya berdebar keras dan tangannya terkepal karena terlalu tegang.

"Ada apa dengan Jaejoong?" Dokter Delcour menyuarakan pikiran Jaejoong.

"Putriku menyukainya."

Dokter Delcour mengangkat bahu. "lalu? Kau keberatan karena kau dulu sempat punya hubungan dengan Yookyung? Bagaimanapun itu hanya hubungan singkat saat liburan."

Jaejoong tidak berani bernapas. Ayahnya memang mengenal almarhum ibu Yunho. Dan mereka berdua sempat punya hubungan?

Karena yang ditanya tidak menjawab, Dokter Delcour melanjutkan, "Astaga! Teman, yang benar saja! Kejadian itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Walaupun aku hanya tahu wanita itu dari cerita-ceritamu, tapi aku yakin dia tidak keberatan putrimu berhubungan dengan putranya."

Jaejoong mendengar ayahnya tertawa sumbang. Tawa putus asa yang dipaksakan. Nyaris mirip dengusan.

"Aku juga tidak akan keberatan dengan hubungan mereka," sahut ayahnya pelan, namun jelas, "kalau Yunho bukan anakku juga."

Apa?!

Jaejoong tercengang. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdebar. Napasnya tercekat. Ia tidak percaya pada pendengarannya. Apa yang dikatakan ayahnya tadi?

Dokter Delcour juga terperanjat. "Apa katamu?"

Ayah Jaejoong menjelaskan dengan nada pasrah. "Dia membawa surat yang ditulis ibunya sebelum meninggal. Dia memintaku membacanya. Di dalam surat itu Yookyung menulis dengan jelas sekali bahwa aku adalah ayah kandung Yunho. Selama ini aku sama sekali tidak tahu Yookyung ternyata hamil. Dia tidak memberitahuku. Kami kehilangan kontak begitu saja setelah aku meninggalkan Korea."

Dokter Delcour tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Yunho datang karena ingin menemuiku," lanjut ayah Jaejoong dengan nada datar yang sama, seakan sedang melamun. "Dia sama sekali tidak meminta apa pun dariku. Ia bahkan tidak butuh pengakuanku karena katanya dia sudah punya ayah yang mengasihi dan membesarkannya selama ini. Katanya dia hanya ingin bertemu denganku sekali saja. Hanya itu.

"Tentu saja aku terguncang mendengar berita itu, aku bisa menerimanya. Aku bersedia memikul tanggung jawab atas keadaan ini. Semuanya bisa diatasi... sampai aku tahu Victoria ternyata sudah mengenal Yunho. Dan hubungan mereka membuatku cemas."

"Kau yakin dia anak kandungmu?" tanya Dokter Delcour hati-hati. Pertanyaan yang wajar mengingat situasi yang mereka hadapi. Pertanyaan yang juga mengandung harapan.

Ayah Jaejoong mengangguk lemah. "Begitu tahu Victoria putriku, Yunho sendiri yang meminta tes DNA. Aku bisa merasakan rasa frustrasinya, Laurent. Dan begitu menerima hasil tesnya, aku tahu harapannya hancur. Dia memang putraku."

Jaejoong menyadari suara ayahnya bergetar ketika berkata, "Semua ini terjadi karena salahku. Kau juga tahu, bukan? Aku telah menghancurkan putraku. Dan kalau Victoria tahu tentang ini, dia juga akan hancur. Laurent, aku menghancurkan kedua anakku. Darah dagingku sendiri."

Kaki Jaejoong mendadak lemas. Ia memutar tubuh dan harus bersandar di tembok supaya tidak jatuh. Apa yang dikatakan ayahnya tadi...? Putranya...? Yunho?

Ia merasa pusing, seakan seluruh darah di tubuhnya terserap keluar. Tangannya dingin dan selain itu ia tidak bisa merasakan apa pun. Bahunya tegang. Dadanya berat sekali. Paru-parunya tidak mau berfungsi. Ia tidak bisa bernapas.

Kepalanya serasa berkabut. Tidak bisa berpikir apa pun.

Pandangannya buram. Tidak bisa melihat apa pun.

Telinganya berdenging. Tidak bisa mendengar apa pun.

Ia berbalik dengan pelan, berjalan menjauhi pintu dengan linglung. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, kakinya terlalu lemas untuk menopang tubuhnya dan ia jatuh terduduk di lantai. Kepalanya disandarkan ke dinding. Matanya menatap kosong.

Putra ayahnya... Yunho... Putra ayahnya... Putra ayahnya...

Kata-kata itu terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Kemudian banyak hal yang bermunculan dalam ingatannya.

Yunho pernah bercerita ia mencari cinta pertama ibunya, sekaligus ayah kandungnya...

_Aku mencari cinta pertama ibuku... _

Kekagetan Yunho dan ayahnya ketika mereka bertemu di La Vue pada malam ulang tahun Élise...

_Aku pernah mendengar ayahmu adalah... eh, Jean-Daniel Lemercier yang punya banyak restoran di Prancis... _

Yunho yang mulai bersikap aneh dan menjaga jarak...

Kalau memang boleh, aku tidak berniat melepaskan diri...

Ayahnya yang melarangnya berhubungan dengan Yunho...

_Jangan menyukainya... Jangan. Demi Tuhan! Jangan menyukainya seperti itu... _

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong tahu kenapa sejak pertama kali bertemu Yunho, ia merasa laki-laki itu sepertinya tidak asing. Dulu ia tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi sekarang semuanya mendadak jelas.

Yunho mengingatkan Jaejoong pada ayahnya sendiri!

Caranya berjalan, caranya tersenyum, caranya berbicara. Dan matanya. Astaga! Mata itu. Mata Yunho sama dengan mata Jean-Daniel Dupont. Sama dengan mata Jaejoong sendiri. Mereka bertiga memiliki mata yang sama persis.

Ternyata bukan lensa kontak... Yunho tidak memakai lensa kontak. Jaejoong baru menyadari Yunho tidak pernah berkata ia memakai lensa kontak. Jaejoong sendiri yang beranggapan begitu.

Kenapa baru sekarang ia menyadarinya?

Kenapa harus Yunho?

Jaejoong menekan telapak tangannya ke dada. Sakit...

.

.

.

Autumn In Paris

A Novel By: Ilana Tan

.

.

.

JAEJOONG tidak kembali ke kamar rawat Yunho. Ia langsung berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Kepalanya sakit dan jantungnya berdebar cepat sekali. Terlalu cepat. Ia perlu berpikir. Sendirian.

Ia tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai di apartemennya. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar ia masuk ke kamar tidur dan duduk meringkuk di ranjang. Tetap diam seperti itu dengan pandangan kosong.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia duduk diam seperti itu. Keheningan yang menyelimuti apartemennya tiba-tiba dipecahkan dering ponsel. Jaejoong tersentak dan sesaat kesadarannya kembali. Ia baru menyadari langit di luar jendela sudah gelap dan kamar tidurnya juga gelap gulita. Pasti sudah lama ia duduk seperti itu. Ia tidak menghitung waktu. Ia juga tidak peduli.

"_Allô_?" katanya begitu ponsel sudah menempel di telinga. Semuanya terdengar kering.

"Kau ada di mana?" tanya Yoochun langsung. Jaejoong bisa membayangkan Yoochun pasti kebingungan.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab.

Yoochun juga tidak menunggu jawabannya. "Yunho sudah sadar," katanya cepat dan lega.

Kening Jaejoong berkerut dan ia menelan ludah. Kenapa begitu mendengar nama itu saja hatinya terasa perih?

"_Allô_? Jaejoong, kau dengar? Yunho sudah sadar," ulang Yoochun.

"Mm," gumam Jaejoong dengan napas tercekat.

"Aku akan mengantarnya pulang nanti. Kau akan datang?"

Jaejoong berusaha mengatur napasnya dan memaksa dirinya berkata, "Tidak... Aku tidak bisa ke sana sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada... sedikit urusan," elak Jaejoong. "Aku akan menjenguknya besok."

Bohong... Itu bohong... Ia tidak akan siap bertemu dengan Yunho besok.

"Oh?" Yoochun terdengar heran.

"Dia baik-baiks aja?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ya, dia sehat sekali. Dia bahkan sudah tidak sabar ingin keluar dari rumah sakit."

Jaejoong mengembuskan napas lega. "Baguslah."

"Ada apa, Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong agak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun, lalu ia ingat Yoochun adalah orang yang paling memahami dirinya di dunia ini. Tentu saja Yoochun bisa merasakan kegugupan Jaejoong, keengganan Jaejoong pergi ke rumah sakit, kebisuan Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa," Jaejoong berbohong lagi. "Aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Nanti akan kutelepon lagi, Yoochun."

Jaejoong langsung menutup ponsel dan mematikannya. Ia tidak ingin diganggu. Oleh siapa pun. Ia butuh sendirian.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak tidur semalaman. Anehnya ia tidak mengantuk, hanya saja ia merasa tidak bertenaga, tidak bisa dan tidak ingin melakukan apa pun. Tetapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Ia masih harus siaran, kalau tidak Charles akan mengamuk. Dan ia harus ceria. Jangan lupa itu.

Sepanjang hari ia menghindari telepon dari Yoochun dan ayahnya. Juga Yunho. Oh ya, laki-laki itu juga menelponnya, tapi ia tidak sanggup menjawab telepon siapa pun. Ia takut dirinya tidak akan kuat menghadapi kenyataan. Akhirnya ia mematikan ponsel dan menjejalkannya ke dalam laci meja kerja.

Sepanjang hari itu Jaejoong bekerja seperti orang linglung. Saat siaran ia memaksakan diri tersenyum dan pura-pura ceria, tetapi begitu selesai siaran, ia kembali seperti mayat hidup.

"Jaejoong, ada apa denganmu hari ini?" tanya Élise ketika Jaejoong kembali ke meja kerjanya. "Kau sakit?"

Jaejoong tidak menatap temannya. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan dan duduk bersandar.

"Biasanya suaramu sudah terdengar ke mana-mana dan kau selalu tidak bisa diam," desak Élise sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Ia semakin khawatir melihat tindak-tanduk temannya. "Hari ini kau bahkan tidak bersuara. Ada apa?"

Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Élise." Ia tidak bisa menceritakannya pada Élise. Tidak kepada siapa pun.

Élise masih ingin mendesak Jaejoong, tetapi ia harus siaran sekarang juga. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan berkata, "Setelah siaran nanti kau harus menceritakan segalanya kepadaku. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu begini."

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Juga tidak memandang temannya.

Élise mengamati temannya dengan prihatin. Entah apa yang mengganggu pikiran Jaejoong, tapi itu pasti masalah yang sangat berat sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa membicarakannya.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku, Jaejoong," kata Élise lagi karena merasa temannya sedang membutuhkan dukungan.

Jaejoong memandang Élise sekilas dan menunduk kembali. Kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan menggeleng pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Élise cemas.

"Kepalaku pusing," gumam Jaejoong sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Kemudian ia bangkit dari kursi dan meraih tas. "Maaf. Aku pergi dulu."

Élise terlalu bingung sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya memandangi Jaejoong yang berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Ada apa dengan Jaejoong? Apakah tadi ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang salah?

.

.

.

Ke mana Jaejoong?

Yunho memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku jas. Gerakannya agak kaku karena tangan kirinya yang dibebat dan bahunya yang masih sakit. Sejak ia keluar dari rumah sakit, ia belum berhasil menghubungi Jaejoong.

Yunho sudah mendengar dari Jean-Daniel Dupont bahwa Jaejoong tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka di telepon. Jean-Daniel menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada Yunho dan meyakinkannya ia sama sekali belum mengatakan apa pun kepada Jaejoong.

Yunho teringat sifat Jaejoong yang gampang penasaran. Kalau gadis itu memang belum tahu yang sebenarnya, seharusnya sekarang ini ia sedang berusaha mencari tahu. Seharusnya sekarang ini ia sedang merongrong ayahnya, atau bahkan Yunho. Bukannya menghilang seperti ini. Yunho sudah menelepon ke stasiun radio dan Élise berkata Jaejoong sudah pulang dari tadi. Sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Pergi begitu saja.

Ke mana gadis itu?

Tiba-tiba Yunho ingat. Mungkinkah dia ada di sana?

.

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya, berdiri di puncak Arc de Triomphe dan memandangi kota Paris dari ketinggian tidak memberikan kedamaian.

Jaejoong datang ke tempat itu untuk menenangkan diri dan berpikir, tetapi setelah begitu lama berdiri di sana, ia tetap belum memutuskan apa pun. Ia masih tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan, masih berharap semua ini mimpi buruk dan ia akan segera terbangun.

Pikirannya kosong, karena hati kecilnya menolak berpikir. Ia tidak merasakan apa pun, karena sarafnya menolak merasakan. Lebih baik ia tidak berpikir. Lebih baik sarafnya mati rasa. Kalau tidak, ia takkan sanggup menanggung rasa sakit ini. Terlalu besar.

Sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di sini? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini waktu berlalu begitu saja tanpa sepengetahuannya. Tetapi ia menikmati kesunyian dan kesendiriannya.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini."

Suara itu menembus benteng kabut hitam di sekeliling Jaejoong. Ia mengangkat wajah dan menoleh dengan cepat. Napasnya tercekat ketika mendapati Yunho berdiri di sampingnya.

Jaejoong terpana. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Mungkin saja. Yunho menatapnya dengan matanya yang lembut, tersenyum kepadanya dengan cara yang sudah sangat dikenal... dan disukainya.

Lalu Yunho mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan membelai kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong bisa merasakan sentuhan itu. Ternyata ini bukan mimpi. Yunho sungguh ada di sampingnya, tersenyum kepadanya, berbicara kepadanya.

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku mencarimu?" tanya Yunho sambil mengembuskan napas. "Aku sudah berlari mengelilingi kota Paris demi mencarimu."

Begitu melihat laki-laki itu dan mendengar suaranya, mendadak saraf Jaejoong kembali bekerja. Berbagai macam perasaan membanjiri dirinya. Saat itulah ia menyadari betapa ia merindukan Yunho. Amat sangat...

Yunho menarik kembali tangannya dan memasang tampang heran. "Kenapa diam saja? Tidak mau bicara padaku?"

Jaejoong mendapati dirinya tersenyum tipis dan bergumam, "Berlari keliling Paris?"

Yunho tertawa. "Kau tidak percaya? Tidak percaya?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, ia meraih sebelah tangan Jaejoong dan ditempelkan di dadanya. Jaejoong terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi. Matanya terbelalak menatap mata Yunho, mulutnya mendadak kering dan napasnya tertahan.

"Kau bisa merasakan debar jantungku?" tanya Yunho pelan. Matanya menatap ke dalam mata Jaejoong.

Telapak tangannya menempel di dada Yunho dan tangannya gemetar dalam genggaman Yunho. Ia bisa merasakan debar jantung laki-laki itu. Berdebar kencang di bawah telapak tangannya.

"Kau merasakan jantungku berdebar keras? Cepat?"

Suara Yunho seakan menghipnotisnya. Jaejoong tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata Yunho. Ia juga tidak bisa menjawab.

"Ini karena dirimu."

Jaejoong menahan napas. Ia bisa merasakan debar jantung Yunho, tetapi tidak bisa merasakan debar jantungnya sendiri.

Yunho tersenyum. "Ini karena aku telah berlari mengelilingi Paris demi mencarimu. Kau percaya sekarang?"

Laki-laki itu begitu manis. Begitu baik. Hati Jaejoong sakit sekali karena perasaan yang dirasakannya terhadap Yunho. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Jangan menangis," gumam Yunho smabil menghapus air mata Jaejoong dengan ibu jari.

Mendengar ucapan itu, air matanya bukannya berhenti, malah mengalir semakin deras.

"Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu cemas," kata Yunho sungguh-sungguh. "Tapi keadaanku baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Dokter juga bilang tanganku hanya perlu dibebat selama tinggal minggu. Aku baik-baik saja."

Laki-laki itu salah mengerti, tapi Jaejoong tidak berusaha menjelaskan. Biarlah Yunho mengira ia menangis karena alasan itu, karena bagaimanapun juga ia tidak bisa menjelaskan alasan sebenarnya.

Sebelum Jaejoong sempat menyadarinya, Yunho telah melingkarkan sebelah lengan di pundaknya. Yunho memeluknya sebelum ia bisa menolak. Tetapi ia tahu ia tidak mungkin bisa menolak.

"Jangan menangis lagi," bisik Yunho sambil tetap mendekapnya. "Aku minta maaf."

Jaejoong menangis di bahu Yunho. Air matanya tidak mau berhenti. Mengalir terus tanpa bisa ditahan. Ia berharap air mata itu bisa meredakan rasa sakit di dadanya, tetapi tidak bisa. Semakin ia menangis, semakin sakit dadanya.

.

.

.

Yunho baru menyadari ia sangat merindukan Jaejoong. Ia baru menyadarinya ketika akhirnya menemukan gadis itu berdiri di puncak Arc de Triomphe. Melihat punggung gadis itu saja bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Saat itu juga ia menyadari sia-sia saja ia berusaha menghindari Jaejoong selama ini. Ia bisa saja menghindari gadis itu, tapi ia tidak bisa menghindari perasaannya. Segalanya bertambah rumit. Meskipun begitu, Yunho tidak ingin memikirkannya sekarang.

Jaejoong sudah berhenti menangis dan terlihat lebih tenang. Walaupun Yunho tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu menangis seperti tadi, ia tidak berusaha bertanya. Ia yakin Jaejoong akan memberitahunya kalau memang mau. Ia tidak akan memaksa. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mencoba menghibur gadis itu, karena jelas sekali Jaejoong membutuhkannya.

Yunho menarik napas dan berkata, "Kau benar."

Jaejoong menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Ia melirik gadis itu dan tersenyum. "Pemandangan dari sini sangat menakjubkan."

Jaejoong membalas senyumnya. "Ini salah satu tempat kesukaanku di seluruh dunia," gumamnya, lalu wajahnya berubah murung. "Tempat persembunyianku."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Menikmati pemandangan sore kota Paris, menikmati embusan angin musim gugur, menikmati kesunyian.

Tiba-tiba Yunho bertanya, "Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

Jaejoong menoleh.

"Malam ini saja," lanjut Yunho. Ia sudah membuat keputusan. "Kita lupakan semua masalah dan bersenang-senang sebentar. Kita pergi makan malam, lalu menonton film, teater, apa saja. Jalan-jalan di sepanjang Sungai Seine juga boleh. Apa saja yang kauinginkan. Bagaimana?"

Seulas senyum menghiasi bibir Jaejoong. "Apa saja yang kuinginkan?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Apa saja."

"Kau merasa sehat?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memandangi tangan kiri Yunho yang dibebat. "Badanmu tidak sakit?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Yunho cepat. "Luka kecil seperti ini bukan masalah sama sekali."

Yunho sungguh ingin melupakan semua masalah yang mengganggu pikirannya selama ini. Juga rahasia itu. Ia ingin melupakan kenyataan sebentar. Hari ini saja. Ia tidak ingin mengingat kenyataan Jaejoong adalah adiknya. Malam ini saja. Ia ingin mencurahkan perasaannya terhadap gadis itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

Mereka berpandangan, lalu Jaejoong mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Yunho mengulurkan tangan. Setelah ragu sesaat, Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangannya. Ketika tangan gadis itu berada dalam genggamannya, Yunho merasa dirinya utuh kembali.

.

.

.

Malam itu berjalan sempurna. Mereka makan malam di sebuah restoran Prancis yang menyenangkan di daerah Champs-Élysées, kemudian menonton film Hollywood yang di-dub ke dalam bahasa Prancis. Dari Rive Droite, mereka menyeberangi Sungai Seine ke Rive Gauche. Mereka mengunjungi Menara Eiffel namun hanya bisa mengagumi dari luar. Sudah terlalu malam dan jam berkunjung sudah habis berjam-jam yang lalu. Lalu mereka pergi ke Île de la Cité, juga ke Notre Dame. Tentu saja katedral itu juga sudah ditutup untuk umum.

"Kita memilih waktu yang payah untuk berkunjung," desah Yunho sambil mengagumi arsitektur Gotik yang menakjubkan dari katedral yang selesai dibangun sekitar abad 12 itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Kurasa tidak ada arsitek yang tidak suka memandangi Notre Dame," katanya. Lalu ia mengangkat tangannya yang menunjuk ke atas. "Kau tahu, kalau kita naik ke Menara Utara, kita bisa melihat banyak gargoyle yang bagus. Kau pasti suka."

Yunho mendongak mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melanjutkan, "Kita juga bisa melihat kota Paris dari atas sana."

"Kita benar-benar harus memerhatikan jam berkunjung kita lain kali," gumam Yunho dengan nada menyesal.

Jaejoong tersentak dan menurunkan tangannya. Sesaat ia kembali menginjak bumi dan dihadapkan pada kenyataan. Apakah akan ada lain kali? Ia meragukannya. Tetapi ia tidak mau menghadapi kenyataan sekarang. Mereka sudah berjanji, walaupun hanya malam ini, mereka akan bersenang-senang dan melupakan segala masalah.

"Lain kali kita harus menyusun jadwal," kata Jaejoong akhirnya. Biarlah ia bermimpi bisa tetap bersama Yunho setelah malam ini. "Dan ingatkan aku untuk mengajakmu ke taman kecil di belakang katedral. Dari sana kita bisa mendapat pemandangan terbaik Notre Dame."

Yunho memandangnya, lalu mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam tangannya. "Oke."

.

.

.

Ketika malam itu harus berakihr, Jaejoong merasa tidak rela. Perlahan-lahan kenyataan mulai menghampiri dan ia belum siap menerimanya. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati bolehkah ia hidup dalam mimpi? Apa yang terjadi kalau ia tidak mau menerima kenyataan? Apa yang akan terjadi?

Yunho mengantarnya sampai ke apartemennya. Laki-laki itu juga terlihat bimbang. Beberapa saat mereka masih berpegangan tangan. Lalu Yunho menyerah. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan genggamannya dan melepaskan tangan Jaejoong.

"Selamat malam, Jaejoong-chan," katanya sambil memaksakan seulas senyum. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan memegang kepala Jaejoong sekilas.

Begitu Yunho berbalik pergi. Jaejoong merasa sebagian hatinya tercabik, sebagian dirinya ikut pergi. Tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa diam memandangi punggung Yunho yang semakin menjauh. Setelah sosok Yunho menghilang, ia baru membalikkan tubuh dengan pelan. Ketika mengeluarkan kunci pintu, ia baru menyadari tangannya gemetar. Ia mendesah keras. Ia belum ingin masuk ke apartemennya. Ia butuh udara segar.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia menyadari dirinya berjalan menyusuri Sungai Seine. Ia tidak sedang menikmati pemandangan sungai, tidak juga memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Kemudian ia menghentikan langkah. Dengan gerakan ragu, ia mengeluarkan ponsel.

Ia ingin menelepon ayahnya dan bertanya tentang apa yang didengarnya waktu itu di rumah sakit. Tetapi apakah dirinya sendiri sudah siap menerima kenyataan? Apakah ia siap menerima apa pun jawaban ayahnya?

Tidak.

Namun hati kecilnya menyimpan harapan rapuh bahwa apa yang didengarnya waktu itu salah. Pasti ada penjelasan yang masuk akal di balik semua itu. Yunho Jung pasti bukan anak kandung ayahnya. Pasti ada kesalahan. Harapan kecil yang sia-sia itulah yang mendorongnya menelepon ayahnya.

Maksud awal Jaejoong adalah ingin bertanya tentang apa yang didengarnya waktu itu, tetapi begitu mendengar suara ayahnya di ujung sana, tanpa disadari air matanya langsung mengalir.

"_Allô_?" Suara ayahnya terdengar lagi. "_Ma chérie_, ada apa?"

"Apa yang sudah Daddy lakukan?" Itulah kata-kata yang pertama kali meluncur dari mulutnya. Suaranya bergetar.

"Apa?"

Jaejoong mulai menangis dan suaranya tersendat-sendat. "Apa yang... sudah... Daddy lakukan?"

Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan ia terisak-isak di luar kendali. Tiba-tiba saja seluruh rasa sakit datang membanjiri tubuhnya. Dan yang paling terasa sakit adalan hatinya. Ia menekan telapak tangannya di dada, seakan berusaha menutupi luka yang menganga di sana.

"_Ma chérie_... Daddy tidak mengerti."

"Kenapa... kenapa..." Sulit berbicara ketika sedang tersedu-sedu, tetapi Jaejoong berusaha keras. "Kenapa Yunho... b-bisa menjadi... anak Daddy?"

Ayahnya tidak menjawab.

Jaejoong masih tetap tersedu-sedu. "Bo-bohong, kan?" tanyanya dengan nada putus asa. "Itu bohong, kan, Daddy?"

"Kau ada di mana sekarang?"

"Jawab aku... Daddy," katanya lemah. Terlalu banyak menangis menghabiskan tenaganya. "Katakan... itu bohong..."

"Katakan kau ada di mana. Daddy akan segera ke sana dan menjemputmu. Setelah itu baru kita bicara."

Jaejoong menggeleng keras. "Daddy... jawab... sekarang..."

Diam sejenak di ujung sana, lalu, "Daddy minta maaf, _ma chérie_. Daddy sangat menyesal. Daddy minta maaf."

Itu jawaban yang paling ditakutinya. Setitik harapan kecilnya musnah sudah. Kenyataan menghantam kepalanya, merobek-robek jantungnya dan menguras darah dari tubuhnya.

"Victoria... _Ma chérie_..."

"B-bagaimana sekarang... D-Daddy?" gumam Jaejoong di sela-sela tangisnya. "Ba-bagaimana sekarang?... Aku harus... bagaimana?..." Ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan untuk menahan tangisnya yang semakin kencang. Belum pernah ia menangis sesedih ini. Ini pertama kalinya ia tersedu-sedu di luar kendali.

Ia memutuskan hubungan dan jatuh terduduk di tanah. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajah, bahunya berguncang keras dan tubuhnya masih bergetar. Kemudian ia membisikkan pengakuannya, "Daddy... Daddy... aku... mencintainya."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 7

Autumn In Paris

A Novel By: **Ilana Tan**

Kimikimjae just edited character to** YunJae** version.

Just for fun.

**Warning:** disini GS for Jaejoong ya, karena beberapa alasan yang sulit.^^

**Warning:** untuk chapter ini 5k words lebih. Tidak bisa dibaca terburu-buru. Alurnya lambat, sebagaimana novel pada umunya. Jadi, bisa disesuaikan bagaimana timing membacanya agar nyaman.

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Micky Yoochun

Sisanya Original Character dari novel.

.

.

.

Chapter 7

Happy reading all ^^

.

.

.

YUNHO baru saja tiba di apartemennya ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Ia menatap layar ponsel dan tertegun.

"_Allô_?" katanya begitu menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Ia menyalakan lampu ruang tengah dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Yunho." Suara Jean-Daniel Dupont terdengar panik. "Yunho, kau sedang bersama Victoria?"

Yunho bimbang sejenak. "Tidak," jawabnya.

"Kau bertemu dengannya tadi?" Suara Jean-Daniel semakin mendesak.

Yunho mengerutkan kening. Ada apa ini? Apakah pria ini kesal? Marah? Ia harus jujur atau berbohong?

"Tadi sempat bertemu sebentar," sahut Yunho pelan.

Terdengar sentakan napas di ujung sana. "Kau sudah memberitahunya?"

"Memberitahu apa, _Monsieur_?"

"Masalah itu," sahut Jean-Daniel dengan kalut. "Kau sudah memberitahu Victoria tentang masalah itu?"

Yunho bingung sesaat, lalu, "Belum..."

"Tapi dia sudah tahu!"

Seketika Yunho membeku. "Dia sudah tahu?" ulangnya, seakan tidak mendengar dengan jelas tadi.

Jean-Daniel nyaris berteriak saking gugupnya, "Dia baru saja meneleponku dan dia menangis."

"Menangis?" Ia mulai bertingkah seperti orang tolol yang terus mengulangi kata-kata orang lain.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar putriku menangis seperti itu," kata Jean-Daniel cepat. "Sepertinya dia nyaris histeris."

Histeris...? Otak Yunho berputar. Tadi ketika ia bersama Jaejoong , gadis itu kelihatannya biasa-biasa saja, walaupun sedikit pendiam. Ia hanya berpikir Jaejoong sedang punya masalah dan nanti perasaannya akan membaik dengan sendirinya. Tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir, akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong menghindarinya, berubah pendiam, dan sikapnya aneh sekali tadi. Benarkah dia sudah tahu?

"Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya, Yunho." Terdengar suara Jean-Daniel lagi. "Dia tidak ada di apartemennya dan ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Carilah dia, Yunho. Tolong..."

Yunho mematikan telepon dan tetap diam di tempat, membiarkan dirinya berpikir terlebih dahulu. Saat itu rasa cemas mulai menjalari dirinya. Di mana Jaejoong sekarang? Bukankah tadi ia sudah mengantar gadis itu pulang ke apartemennya?

Seakan baru tersadar dari mimpi, Yunho segera berbalik dan menghampur keluar dari pintu. Baru saja ia keluar, ponselnya berbunyi. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon, ia langsung menjawab.

"Jaejoong -chan?"

Terdengar tawa riang di ujung sana. "Sayang sekali, bukan, Teman," kata Yoochun sambil terkekeh. "Ini aku. Maaf, membuatmu kecewa."

"Yoochun?"

"Teman, aku bosan sekali malam ini. Keluarlah dan temani aku minum," kata Yoochun.

"Yoochun, kebetulan kau menelepon," kata Yunho dengan napas memburu.

"Kenapa? Sepertinya kau panik."

"Kau tahu di mana Jaejoong ?"

"Tidak. Aku belum menghubunginya hari ini. Atau tepatnya, dia tidak mau menjawab telepon..."

"Ayahnya baru meneleponku," sela Yunho cepat, memotong penjelasan Yoochun. "Dia sangat mencemaskan Jaejoong dan memintaku mencarinya."

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yoochun. Nada suaranya berubah serius.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan, Teman. Sekarang bantulah kami mencairnya. Kau lebih mengenalnya. Kau tentu tahu di mana kemungkinan dia berada."

"Kau membuatku gugup, Yunho," kata Yoochun. Ia jelas-jelas masih bingung, tetapi sepertinya memutuskan tidak banyak bertanya lagi. "Baiklah, aku akan mencoba mencarinya. Kalau aku berhasil menemukannya, aku akan menghubungimu."

.

.

.

Jaejoong Kim menghilang?

Yoochun benar-benar bingung. Selama bertahun-tahun mengenal Jaejoong , ia belum pernah mendengar Jaejoong menghilang tanpa kabar dan ayahnya mencemaskannya. Berarti ini masalah yang cukup serius.

Ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan hati-hati. Matanya menatap jalanan di depan tetapi otaknya mulai memikirkan tempat-tempat yang mungkin didatangi Jaejoong sendiri. Ia meraih ponsel dan menghubungi La Vue.

"_Allô_? Édouard, apakah kau melihat Jaejoong di sana?... Tidak? Dia sama sekali tidak datang hari ini?... Mm, oke. Terima kasih... Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang mencarinya... Ngomong-ngomong, bisa tolong telepon aku kalau Jaejoong tiba-tiba datang ke sana?... Oke, terima kasih."

Yoochun memutar otak lagi. Ke mana gadis bodoh itu malam-malam begini? Sudah hampir tengah malam begini...

Yoochun melajukan mobilnya menyusuri Sungai Seine, ketika tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang dikenalnya berdiri di tepi jembatan.

"Jaejoong ?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, lalu mengerutkan kening. "Apa yang dilakukannya di sana?"

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap kosong ke bawah. Permukaan sungai telrihat remang seperti kaca besar berwarna hitam yang memantulkan cahaya dari lampu-lampu di tepi jalan. Air sungai itu pasti dingin sekali. Ia pasti akan mati kedinginan bila terjun ke sungai itu. Mati beku.

Ia hanya perlu membiarkan dirinya jatuh. Setelah itu seluruh tubuhnya akan membeku. Rasa sakit ini juga akan membeku. Ia tidak akan merasakan sakit ini lagi.

Sedikit dorongan. Satu kali dorongan saja.

Tetapi tubuhnya tetap bergeming. Terpaku di tempat. Tidak mau bergerak.

Rasa sakit di dadanya kian menusuk. Nyaris tak tertahankan. Ia tidak sanggup menanggungnya lagi. Tuhan, tolonglah aku... Ambillah rasa sakit ini dariku...

Ia kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menatap permukaan sungai.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mencengkeram lengannya dan menariknya dengan kasar menjauhi pagar jembatan. Jaejoong terperanjat dan nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia memutar kepala dengan cepat dan langsung berhadapan dengan Yoochun yang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut tidak senang.

"Yoochun?" gumamnya dengan suara seperti tercekik. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Ia sama sekali tidak berharap bisa bertemu Yoochun di saat seperti ini.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini, Jaejoong Kim?" tanya Yoochun keras. Ia masih mencengkeram lengan Jaejoong .

Perlahan-lahan kesadaran mulai meresap kembali ke dalam diri Jaejoong dan ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Yoochun. "Aduh... Lepaskan tanganku. Sakit."

Yoochun melonggarkan cengkeramannya, tetapi tidak benar-benar melepaskannya.

"Kau habis menangis?" tanya Yoochun pelan. Ia menatap lurus ke mata Jaejoong .

Jaejoong memaksakan seulas senyum dan mengelak dari tatapan Yoochun. "Hanya sedikit. Sebentar. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Yoochun menarik napas. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab.

"Mau menceritakannya kepadaku?"

Pandangan Jaejoong kembali berkabut. "Temanku, Yoochun," gumamnya dengan suara seakan sedang bermimpi. "Kau mau tahu apa yang baru saja akan kulakukan?"

Yoochun tidak yakin ia berani mendengar jawabannya.

"Tadinya aku ingin melompat."

"Apa?" Yoochun benar-benar kaget. "Coba katakan sekali lagi."

Jaejoong masih tidak menatapnya. "Aku ingin melompat."

Tanpa alasan yang jelas Yoochun berkata, "Kau tidak bisa berenang."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menatap permukaan sungai dengan tatapan menerawang. "Aku tahu."

"Kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?" seru Yoochun sambil mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong , berharap dengan begitu gadis itu akan tersadar kembali.

Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menempelkannya di dada. "Karena sakit sekali rasanya. Di sini. Sakit sekali, Yoochun."

Yoochun tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ia masih shock mendengar Jaejoong tadi berniat bunuh diri.

"Tapi untunglah kau datang," kata Jaejoong . Ia berpaling menatap Yoochun dan tersenyum. Senyum setengah hati. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Karena kau datang, aku jadi tahu apa yang seharusnya kulakukan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jaejoong meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Yoochun. "Temani aku minum, Teman. Ayo kita minum sampai mabuk. Aku ingin minum sampai rasa sakit ini tidak terasa lagi. Minum sampai mati."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan," gerutu Yoochun. Baru pertama kali ia melihat temannya bersikap seperti ini. Dan ia tidak suka apa yang dilihatnya. Perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Pandangan Jaejoong kembali kosong.

"Baiklah, baiklah," kata Yoochun akhirnya. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Jaejoong . "Kau mau minum? Akan kutemani. Ayo, kita pergi."

Yoochun sama sekali tdiak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong , walaupun ia merasa temannya itu sedang putus asa. Ia akan bertanya pada Jaejoong nanti. Sekarang ini ia tahu jelas lebih baik ia menemani gadis itu daripada membiarkannya sendirian. Lebih baik ada dia yang mengawasi Jaejoong karena kalau dibiarkan sendirian, hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh mau membiarkannya mabuk?" tanya Édouard ketika membawakan tequila sunrise pesanan Jaejoong . Jaejoong sudah menghabiskan botol bir pertamanya dan sekarang akan memulai botol kedua. "Kalau kau masih ingat, dia sudah minum dua gelas tequila sunrise."

Sebelum Yoochun sempat menjawab, Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengibas-ngibas. "Claude, tidak usah banyak bicara dan berikan minuman itu," katanya. Ia meraih gelas yang diletakkan Édouard dengan ragu-ragu.

Édouard memandangi Yoochun dan menghela napas. "Dia sudah mabuk. Lagi-lagi dia tidak ingat namaku."

Jaejoong langsung menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Astaga! Pelan-pelan saja... Pelan-pelan saja," kata Édouard agak cemas melihat kelakuan anak majikannya.

Jaejoong memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan mendesis ketika merasakan minuman beralkohol itu mengalir menuruni tenggorokannya.

Kepala Édouard berputar cepat ke arah Yoochun yang dari tadi diam saja. "Kau yang bertanggung jawab?" tanya Édouard langsung.

Yoochun mengangguk.

Bartender berkepala plontos itu pun mengangkat tangan dan berkata ringan, "Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian."

Ketika Édouard berlalu, Jaejoong mulai meneguk bir kedua. Tiba-tiba Yoochun ingat ia belum menelepon Yunho dan memberitahunya ia sudah menemukan Jaejoong . Ia cepat-cepat mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi Yunho.

"_Allô_? Yunho? Ini aku... Ya, aku sudah menemukannya... Dia bersamaku sekarang. Jangan khawatir. Kami ada di La Vue... Datang saja ke sini..."

"Jangan datang!" seru Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Yoochun terlompat kaget dan menatap Jaejoong dengan heran.

Kemudian Jaejoong menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan dan berkata lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih pelan, "Jangan suruh dia datang. Jangan malam ini."

Yoochun masih bingung. "Tapi, Jaejoong ... Ini Yunho. Dia..."

"Jangan malam ini," potong Jaejoong . "Malam ini kami sudah berjanji melupakan semua masalah dan bersenang-senang."

Yoochun tidak paham apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong .

"Jadi jangan malam ini," Jaejoong mengulangi kata-katanya. "Aku akan menemuinya besok."

Sepertinya Yunho bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong , karena setelah terdiam beberapa saat, ia meminta Yoochun menjaga Jaejoong . Katanya ia akan memberitahu ayah Jaejoong dan berkata akan menemui Jaejoong besok, sesuai keinginan gadis itu. Setelah itu ia memutuskan hubungan.

Yoochun memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana dengan perlahan. Keningnya berkerut. Apa yang terjadi antara Jaejoong dan Yunho?

"Jaejoong , kau tidak mau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Atau sudah terjadi?" tanya Yoochun, berusaha memulai percakapan.

Jaejoong menggeleng tanpa memandangnya. Ia kembali meneguk birnya.

Yoochun tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. "Karena Yunho?"

Diam sejenak, lalu Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Kau bilang hatimu sakit. Karena Yunho?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi.

Jadi Yunho yang telah menyakiti hatinya, pikir Yoochun kecewa.

"Jaejoong , kau tahu benar aku akan selalu membantumu. Kalau kau ingin aku membantumu, kau harus menceritakan masalahnya kepadaku," kata Yoochun lagi.

Jaejoong menghela napas, lalu mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Besok saja," gumamnya ringan.

Yoochun tidak mendesak lebih jauh lagi. Baiklah, Jaejoong bilang ia akan menjelaskannya besok. Maka Yoochun akan menunggu sampai besok.

Ketika akhirnya Jaejoong berniat membuka botol bir ketiganya, Yoochun terpaksa harus menghentikannya dan mengantarnya pulang. Gadis itu sudah mabuk berat dan sama sekali tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar tanpa dibantu.

Begitu tiba di apartemennya, Jaejoong langsung menghambur ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintu. Yoochun tidak buru-buru menyusulnya. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar Jaejoong muntah di kamar mandi. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Jaejoong mabuk. Yoochun tidak tega meninggalkannya dalam keadaan begitu. Ia melepaskan jaket dan berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir tisane (the herbal) untuk Jaejoong .

Keadaan Jaejoong sungguh berantakan dan kacau-balau ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia menyesap sedikit tisane yang disodorkan Yoochun, lalu merangkak naik ke tempat tidur dan meringkuk di balik selimut.

Setelah mematikan lampu, Yoochun keluar dari kamar tidur Jaejoong dan berdiri di ruang tengah. Mengingat Jaejoong sepertinya sedang mengalami depresi berat, ia memutuskan bermalam di apartemen Jaejoong . Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong bila tiba-tiba terbangun dan depresi sial itu kembali menyerangnya?

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Yoochun sedang memanggang roti ketika Jaejoong keluar dari kamar tidurnya sambil memegangi kepala dengan sebelah tangan.

"Selamat pagi, _Mademoiselle_ Kim," sapa Yoochun ringan.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, kaget melihat Yoochun berdiri di dapurnya dengan pisau roti di tangan.

"Kau kelihatan kacau," kata Yoochun setelah mengamati Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah. "Kepalamu sakit?"

Jaejoong menghampiri meja makan kecilnya, menarik kursi dan duduk. "Kau tidak pulang semalam?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Yoochun meletakkan secangkir tisane di hadapan Jaejoong .

"Aku benci tisane," gerutu Jaejoong . "Aku mau kopi saja."

"Jadilah anak baik dan minum tisane itu," kata Yoochun, lalu meletakkan piring berisi roti di meja. "Dan ya, aku memang tidak pulang semalam. Kau benar-benar mabuk dan aku tidak tega membiarkanmu sendirian."

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis dan menyesap tisane-nya dengan patuh. Kemudian ia bangkit.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Yoochun buru-buru. "Kau harus sarapan dulu. Aku sudah beli croissant tadi."

Jaejoong mengibaskan tangan tanpa menoleh. "Aku mau cuci muka dulu, Ibu," guraunya. "Nanti aku kembali dan memakan croissant-mu itu. Oh ya, sekalian goreng telur untukku. Oke?"

"Memangnya aku pembantumu?!" seru Yoochun, tetapi Jaejoong sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Diam-diam ia senang melihat perubahan dalam diri gadis itu. Pagi ini Jaejoong terlihat lebih tenang. Ia bahkan sempat bergurau. Bukankah itu awal yang menjanjikan?

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar bunyi bel pintu. Yoochun beranjak ke pintu dan membukanya.

Ia agak kaget ketika mendapati siapa yang ada di depan pintu. "Oh... _Allô_, Yunho."

Yunho juga terlihat kaget melihat Yoochun. "Yoochun?"

Yoochun-lah yang lebih dulu pulih dari kekagetannya. Ia minggir sedikit dan menggerakkan tangan. "Masuklah dulu. Kau datang menemui Jaejoong , bukan?"

Yunho melangkah masuk dan mengangguk. "Kau sendiri?"

Yoochun berdeham dan berjalan kembali ke dapur. Yunho mengikutinya.

"Aku tidur di sini semalam," sahut Yoochun, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan, "di sofa ruang tamu, tentu saja. Semalam Jaejoong mabuk dan... depresi."

Yoochun mengamati Yunho, ingin melihat reaksi temannya itu atas kata-katanya barusan. Tetapi Yunho tidak bereaksi. Hanya diam dan memandang ke arah lain.

"Oh ya, Jaejoong sedang di kamar mandi," kata Yoochun sambil menunjuk pintu kamar mandi. "Kami baru saja mau sarapan. Kau sudah sarapan?"

Yunho baru hendak menjawab ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Jaejoong melangkah ke luar sambil mengeringkan wajah dengan sehelai handuk kecil. Begitu melihat siapa yang datang, ia membeku dan matanya terbelalak. Tapi hanya sesaat. Setelah itu sikap Jaejoong berubah biasa, namun wajahnya memucat.

"_Allô_, Yunho," sapanya ringan. "Baru datang?"

Yunho tidak menyahut. Ia hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan kening berkerut bingung. Gadis itu berjalan melewatinya ke meja makan.

"Kau sudah menggoreng telur untukku?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yoochun.

Yoochun mengangguk. Suasananya aneh sekali. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Kalau tidak salah kemarin Jaejoong mengalami depresi parah dan semua itu ada hubungannya dengan Yunho.

Kemarin juga ia menolak berbicara dengan laki-laki itu. Tapi kenapa pagi ini mendadak saja Jaejoong bersikap biasa, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa? Sungguh, ada yang aneh di sini.

Jaejoong berpaling ke arah Yunho. "Duduklah dan ikut sarapan bersama kami."

Yoochun menatap Yunho yang masih berdiri mematung. Laki-laki itu memandang Jaejoong lekat-lekat. Selain itu Yoochun juga bisa melihat berbagai macam perasaan melintas di mata Yunho.

"Jaejoong ," panggil Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong langsung berpaling ke arah Yoochun dan berkata, "Oh, Yoochun, aku belum memberitahumu, ya? Aku dan Yunho bersaudara."

.

.

.

"Aku dan Yunho bersaudara."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan tidak percaya, sedangkan gadis itu dengan tenang menggigit roti panggangnya. Sejak tadi Yunho sudah merasa sikap Jaejoong sangat aneh. Terlihat biasa-biasa saja, bahkan agak dingin. Dan ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan mudahnya. Padahal semalam menurut ayahnya, Jaejoong histeris. Tadi juga Yoochun baru memberitahunya Jaejoong depresi. Kalau begitu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diri gadis itu sekarang? Apa yang dipikirkannya?

Yoochun jelas-jelas terperanjat dan kebingungan. Ia menatap Jaejoong dan Yunho bergantian, lalu bertanya, "Apa? Bagaimana?"

Jaejoong menjawab, "Kami berdua punya ayah yang sama." Ia berpikir sejenak. "Itu artinya saudara seayah, ya? Atau saudara tiri?" Lalu mengangkat bahu, "Pokoknya begitulah."

Yunho dan Yoochun berdiam diri. Terlalu kaget untuk berkata-kata.

"Aku tidak memberitahumu lebih cepat karena sebenarnya aku juga baru tahu," lanjut Jaejoong . Ia memandang Yoochun sambil tersenyum meminta maaf. "Ini kejutan besar, bukan? Tapi kami berhasil mengatasinya." Ia berpaling ke arah Yunho. "Bukan begitu, Yunho?"

"Jaejoong , apa-apaan ini?" kata Yunho tidak sabar. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti sikap Jaejoong . Apa maksudnya? Apakah gadis itu ingin berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja?

Jaejoong menatap lurus ke matanya. Senyumnya sedikit memudar. "Ini kenyataan," katanya pelan. "Aku yakin kita bisa mengatasinya dengan baik. Aku bisa."

"Jaejoong ..."

"Aku bisa menganggapmu sebagai kakak," sergah Jaejoong cepat.

Yunho terdiam.

"Sungguh. Aku bisa."

Yunho tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin segalanya beres dalam semalam.

"Kau ingin kita langsung bersikap sopan dan menjaga jarak seperti sekarang?" cetus Yunho. "Kau ingin aku memandang enteng masalah ini?"

Jaejoong masih menatapnya dan berkata dengan nada lelah, "Kalau kau punya usul lain yang lebih baik, aku siap mendengarkan."

Kenyataan adalah kenyataan. Jaejoong benar. Tetapi kenapa dada Yunho masih terasa berat dan sakit?

Sesaat Yunho melupakan Yoochun yang memandangi mereka berdua dengan bingung. "Tungu dulu, kalian berdua. Sebelum aku menjadi gila, sebaiknya kalian jelaskan padaku apa yang kalian bicarakan ini?"

Yunho menghela napas, lalu mengembuskannya dengan keras. Ia berkacak pinggang dan menatap Jaejoong . "Tanyakan saja padanya," sahutnya muram. "Sepertinya dia sudah memikirkan segalanya. Aku pergi dulu."

Tanpa megnhiraukan Yoochun, Yunho berjalan ke pintu dengan langkah lebar dan hati kesal.

.

.

.

Yoochun tidak berhasil menyusul Yunho. Masih dengan perasaan bingung ia kembali ke dapur dan mendapati Jaejoong tetap duduk di kursinya. Ia mendengar tarikan napas gadis itu yang berat dan tersendat-sendat. Ketika semakin dekat, ia melihat Jaejoong menempelkan telapak tangannya di dada. Bibirnya bergetar. Matanya menatap meja makan dengan tatapan kosong, namun Yoochun melihat matanya berkaca-kaca.

Gadis itu sedang berusaha keras menahan tangis.

.

.

.

Autumn In Paris

.

.

.

"KURASA dia baik-baik saja," kata Yoochun setelah ragu sesaat. Ia mengangguk-angguk dan memandang pria yang duduk di hadapannya.

Jean-Daniel Dupont menggeleng pelan, seakan tidak percaya pada jawaban Yoochun. Yoochun sendiri sebenarnya tidak yakin jawaban yang diberikan itu benar adanya, tetapi apa lagi yang bisa diberikannya sebagai jawaban?

Tadi pagi Jean-Daniel Dupont meneleponnya dan meminta bertemu di kafe ini. Katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Yoochun sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin dibicarakan. Tentu saja mengenai Jaejoong . Sikap Jaejoong Kim membuat semua orang bingung, termasuk Yoochun. Gadis itu dari luar kelihatan baik-baik saja. Walaupun begitu, semua orang yang kenal dengannya tahu keadaannya tidak baik. Suatu saat ia bekerja seperti biasa, berbicara seperti biasa, tertawa seperti biasa. Tetapi di lain waktu ia murung, sering melamun, dan seakan tidak sadar. Hanya saja orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak tahu apa yan bisa mereka lakukan untuk membantunya.

Jadi ketika Jean-Daniel menanyakan pendapatnya tentang keadaan Jaejoong , Yoochun hanya bisa memberikan jawaban ragu seperti itu.

Jean-Daniel mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyelipkannya di antara bibirnya. Ia melirik Yoochun. "Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku merokok, bukan?" tanyanya sambil mengacungkan bungkus rokoknya.

Yoochun menggeleng.

"Sial," umpat Jean-Daniel. Ia menyalakan rokoknya dan mulai mengepulkan asap. "Setahun terakhir ini aku sudah berhenti merokok. Jaejoong yang memaksaku berhenti. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar membutuhkan ini."

"Jaejoong sudah mencari Anda?" tanya Yoochun. "Untuk meminta penjelasan, maksudku."

Jean-Daniel mengangguk. "Minggu lalu," jawabnya. "Dia datang dan menuntut penjelasan."

"Lalu?" desak Yoochun ketika Jean-Daniel terdiam.

"Dia menerimanya dengan baik," lanjut pria yang lebih tua itu. "Sangat baik malah." Ia mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskan asap dengan perlahan. "Dia mendengarkan seluruh ceritaku tanpa menyela. Setelah itu dia hanya mengangguk dan berkata, „Aku mengerti, Daddy‟. Sejak saat itu dia tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut masalah itu lagi. Aku juga tidak berani mengungkit soal Yunho karena... entahlah, mungkin aku takut pada reaksinya nanti."

Yoochun membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Ia memahami perasaan ayah Jaejoong , karena ia sendiri juga merasakannya. Ia ingat malam itu, sekitar seminggu yang lalu, ketika ia menemukan Jaejoong di tepi jembatan. Saat itu Jaejoong mengaku ia nyaris bunuh diri. Gadis itu begitu depresi sampai-sampai Yoochun tidak berani meninggalkannya sendiri. Tetapi keesokan paginya Jaejoong langsung berubah. Ia bersikap seakan-akan malam sebelumnya tidak pernah ada.

Jaejoong kembali seperti semula, walaupun tidak tepat seperti dulu. Yoochun masih sering menghubunginya, mengobrol dengannya, makan dengannya. Tetapi gadis itu tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut nama Yunho lagi. Tidak pernah sekali pun sejak Yunho meninggalkan apartemennya pagi itu. Dan Yoochun tidak berani mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu. Sama seperti ayah Jaejoong . Ia takut pada reaksi yang akan timbul bila ia menyebut nama Yunho. Bagaimana kalau gadis itu depresi lagi dan kembali berpikir untuk melompat ke Sungai Seine?

"Bagaimana dengan Yunho?" tanya Jean-Daniel tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan Yoochun.

Yoochun mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum tipis. "Sama saja," sahutnya.

Sementara Jaejoong kembali seperti dulu, Yunho Jung berubah menjadi orang lain. Yoochun jarang bertemu dengannya di kantor, apalagi berbicara dengannya. Yunho selalu sibuk, atau sengaja menyibukkan diri untuk menghindar. Ia bekerja tiga kali lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Yoochun juga mendengar dari orang-orang yang bekerja dekat dengan Yunho bahwa sikap Yunho berubah. Ia menjadi sangat tegang, keras, dan selalu dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Orang-orang mengira semua itu karena trauma dari kecelakaan yang dialaminya, tetapi Yoochun tahu alasannya lebih dari itu.

"Anda sudah bicara dengan Yunho?" tanya Yoochun.

"Tentu saja," gumam Jean-Daniel. "Tapi dia juga tidak bicara banyak. Dia hanya bilang dia lega Jaejoong sudah tahu. Dia lega semuanya sudah jelas."

Jean-Daniel mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Anak itu sudah pasrah," katanya muram.

Yoochun menarik napas. "Terus terang saja, _Monsieur_, kurasa memang hanya itu satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan dalam keadaan ini."

Jean-Daniel menatap kosong ke luar jendela kafe dan bertanya, "Menurutmu, apakah mereka nantinya—suatu hari nanti... entah kapan, entah berapa lama, tetapi suatu hari nanti—bisa melupakan perasaan mereka sekarang?"

Yoochun menatap Jean-Daniel Dupont, tetapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Mungkin Jean-Daniel juga tidak mengharapkan jawaban pasti.

.

.

.

Élise sesekali melirik Jaejoong yang sedang membaca majalah Elle di meja kerjanya. Sebelah tangannya menopang dagu dan tangan yang satu lagi membalik-balikkan halaman majalah. Jaejoong terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Lalu kenapa Élise merasa gugup?

"Jaejoong ," panggilnya.

"Mm?" gumam Jaejoong tanpa mengangkat wajah.

Élise baru membuka mulut, lalu mengurungkan niat. Ia ingat peringatan Yoochun untuk tidak mengungkit-ngungkit soal Yunho di depan Jaejoong , kecuali gadis itu sendiri yang membahasnya.

Beberapa minggu terakhir ini memang agak membingungkan bagi Élise. Ia tidak tahu apa masalah sebenarnya, namun ia yakin akan satu hal. Masalah itu pasti berhubungan dengan Yunho Jung. Apakah hubungan mereka tidak berhasil? Mereka sedang bertengkar? Mungkin saja, tapi Élise merasa masalahnya lebih berat daripada itu.

Saat itu Charles Gilou masuk ke ruangan sambil tersenyum lebar dan menyapa semua orang di sana.

"Sepertinya Charles sedang gembira hari ini," kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Élise menoleh ke arah temannya yang sedang memandangi atasan mereka sambil tersenyum. Ia mengangkat bahu. "Tumben sekali," sahut Élise tidak peduli.

Charles menghampiri mereka. "_Allô_, semuanya," sapanya. "Bukankah dunia terlihat indah saat acara kita mendapat rating tinggi?"

Jaejoong tersenyum sopan dan Élise meringis.

Charles bertepuk tangan meminta perhatian. "Aku akan mentraktir kalian semua minum malam ini. Bagaimana?"

Semua orang berseru setuju dan bertepuk tangan. Jarang-jarang atasan mereka ini mau berbaik hati seperti itu.

"Kau ikut?" tanya Élise kepada Jaejoong .

Sebelum Jaejoong sempat menjawab, Charles berkata kepada Élise, "Ngomong-ngomong, kita tidak mendapat surat dari _Monsieur_ Uknow lagi?"

Élise cepat-cepat berpaling ke arah Jaejoong dan berdoa semoga ia tidak mendengar kata-kata Charles, tetapi Jaejoong mendengarnya dengan jelas. Matanya masih terpaku ke majalah di depannya, tetapi sikap tubuhnya berubah.

"Tidak, Charles," sahut Élise cepat, berharap atasannya itu tidak membahas soal itu lagi.

Harapannya tidak terkabul.

"Sayang sekali. Dia salah satu alasan acara kita mendapat rating tinggi," lanjut Charles tanpa menyadari bencana yang akan disebabkannya. "Élise, bagaimana kalau kau menyapa _Monsieur_ Uknow saat siaran nanti dan memintanya menulis..."

Élise buru-buru berdiri dan menyela dengan suara lantang, "Charles, ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Charles berdeham. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, agak kesal karena disela.

Élise mendorongnya menjauh dari meja dan mengajaknya ke luar ruangan. Ia belum tahu apa yang akan ditanyakannya kepada atasannya, tapi yang penting menjauhkan Charles dari Jaejoong . Mungkin sudah terlambat, tetapi lebih baik terlambat daripada keadaan bertambah parah.

Ketika Élise kembali ke ruangan, Jaejoong sudah tidak ada di meja kerjanya.

.

.

.

Jam berapa sekarang?

Yunho melirik tangan kirinya, lalu menyadari kebodohannya. Ia tidak memakai jam tangan karena tangan kirinya masih dibebat. Kemudian ia merogoh saku jas dan mengeluarkan jam sakunya. Ketika benda itu sudah ada dalam genggamannya, ia tertegun.

Jam saku hadiah dari Jaejoong .

Napasnya tertahan. Ia cepat-cepat memasukkan kembali jam saku itu ke saku jas dan menarik napas panjang dan perlahan.

Segalanya sudah diatur. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan hal-hal kecil seperti ini mengacaukan rencananya. Ia meyakinkan dirinya itulah satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukan sebelum segalanya tambah berantakan. Bagaimanapun juga, masalah ini tidak memiliki jalan keluar yang menyenangkan. Menghadapi masalah ini seperti berjalan di terowongan gelap yang tak berujung. Sama sekali tidak ada cahaya yang tampak.

Yunho menoleh dan melihat sebuah kafe tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia harus duduk sebentar. Duduk dan menenangkan piiran, mengkaji ulang rencananya.

Ia baru akan masuk ke kafe itu ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita muda berambut hitam panjang sedang berjalan menghampirinya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ah, bukankah wanita itu wanita yang diajak Yoochun ke pesta ulang tahun Élise di La Vue?

La Vue... Di tempat itulah mimpi buruknya dimulai...

"Yunho, bukan?"

Suara wanita itu menembus otaknya dan memaksanya kembali memusatkan perhatian pada kenyataan.

"Juliette?" gumam Yunho tidak yakin.

Senyum wanita itu bertambah lebar dan saat itu juga Yunho yakin ia tidak salah menyebut nama. "Aku senang kau masih ingat padaku," kata Juliette puas. Ia melirik tangan Yunho yang dibebat. "Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?"

Yunho menggerakkan tangannya sedikit. "Hanya kecelakaan kecil. Tidak ada masalah serius."

"Kau ada janji dengan seseorang?" tanya Juliette dan menunjuk kafe di depan mereka.

Yunho menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kutemani kau minum kopi?" Juliette menawarkan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yunho, ia mendorong pintu kaca kafe itu dan masuk.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk bersandar di kursi dan menatap kopinya yang sudah dingin. Ia sama sekali belum menyentuh kopinya sejak tadi. Ia hanya duduk menyendiri di sudut kafe tanpa memerhatikan sekelilingnya.

Ia tidak menyangka ia masih akan bereaksi seperti itu bila mendengar nama Yunho disebut-sebut. Ia mengira dirinya sudah siap menerima kenyataan. Ia mengira dirinya sudah siap menghadapi Yunho tanpa merasakan apa-apa. Ternyata ia salah. Buktinya, tadi ketika Charles menyebut-nyebut _Monsieur_ Uknow, napasnya tercekat, tenggorokannya tersumbat dan air matanya nyaris tumpah ke luar. Sampai kapan penderitaan seperti ini baru bisa berakhir?

Dengan enggan ia melirik jam tangannya. Ia harus kembali ke stasiun radio. Ia harus siaran. Ia bangkit dan meraih tasnya. Ketika ia menegakkan tubuh, matanya menangkap sosok yang sudah sangat dikenalnya di pintu kafe. Seketika itu juga ia membeku.

Yunho...

Laki-laki itu sedang tersenyum. Ya Tuhan... Sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat senyum itu?

Mata Jaejoong tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Yunho.

Yunho sedang tersenyum pada seorang wanita berambut hitam. Jaejoong ingat siapa wanita itu. Juliette, mantan pacar Yoochun. Apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan di sini... bersama?

Jaejoong tahu ini tidak boleh, tetapi ia tidak bisa mencegah rasa sakit yang menghunjam dadanya. Melihat Yunho bersama wanita itu membuat hatinya perih. Begitu perih sampai ia ingin menangis.

Demi Tuhan! Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Ia tidak boleh cemburu. Tidak boleh! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa merasa cemburu? Laki-laki itu saudaranya!

Jaejoong menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Udara di kafe itu mendadak terasa sesak. Ia butuh udara segar. Ia tidak bisa bernapas. Jaejoong bergegas menuju pintu sebelum Yunho sempat melihatnya. Ketika hampir mencapai pintu, ia menabrak seorang pelayan. Tanpa menoleh, Jaejoong menggumamkan permintaan maaf dan segera melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Begitu keluar dari kafe dan merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya, perasaan Jaejoong lebih baik. Walaupun begitu ia tetap melangkah dengan cepat. Setelah agak jauh dan merasa aman, ia memperlambat langkah.

Mendengar nama laki-laki itu sudah cukup buruk. Melihatnya secara langsung membuat hati dan pikirannya bertabrakan. Melihatnya bersama wanita lain membuat dadanya sesak. Membuatnya mati rasa.

Ia berhenti melangkah dan menyadari kedua tangannya terkepal erat dalam saku mantelnya. Kuku-kukunya menancap di telapak tangannya tapi ia tidak merasa sakit. Butuh usaha keras untuk memaksa jari-jari tangannya membuka.

Ia juga menyadari napasnya agak terengah-engah. Apakah tadi ia berjalan cepat sekali? Ia duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di tepi jalan dan mengatur napas.

"Jaejoong -chan?"

Suara itu membuatnya terlompat berdiri. Dengan sekali sentakan, kepalanya berputar dan matanya terbelalak ketika mendapati Yunho berdiri di sana. Di depannya.

Ini mimpi. Tidak mungkin Yunho ada di sana. Ini pasti akibat ia terlalu merindukannya. Merindukan seseorang setiap saat bisa mengakibatkan halusinasi. Yunho berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum. Tidak mungkin.

Sadarlah, Jaejoong ... Bangunlah... Buka matamu dan lihatlah kenyataan... Yunho tidak ada di sana... Jangan bermimpi lagi... Kau sudah terlalu sering bermimpi sampai kau merasa dirimu sendiri mulai gila...

"Ternyata benar," kata Yunho lagi. "Aku merasa melihatmu di kafe itu. Sudah kuduga aku tidak mungkin salah. Ternyata memang benar kau."

Yunho sedang berbicara. Ini bukan mimpi?

"Yunho," bisiknya serak.

Yunho mendekatinya, lalu duduk. Jaejoong ragu sejenak, namun mengikuti tindakan Yunho. Ia duduk kembali di bangku itu, agak jauh dari Yunho.

Beberapa lama mereka saling diam. Membiarkan suara-suara di sekitar mereka mengisi kesunyian. Bunyi mobil-mobil berlalu-lalang, para pejalan kaki yang berbicara dan tertawa. Jaejoong memang merasa sangat gugup, tapi anehnya sekaligus merasa tenang. Berada di dekat Yunho selalu membuatnya tenang.

"Ini pasti sangat berat bagimu," kata Yunho, tiba-tiba memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Tidak bergerak. Matanya menatap ke depan. Kosong.

"Aku ingin minta maaf atas tindakan dan ucapanku di apartemenmu waktu itu," lanjut Yunho. Suaranya agak bergetar.

Diam sejenak, lalu Jaejoong berbisik, "Aku juga."

Yunho menunduk menatap sepatunya. "Aku menyesal... atas semua yang terjadi."

Jaejoong bersusah payah menelan bongkahan pahit yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. "Aku juga," bisiknya lagi.

Mereka kembali berdiam diri. Kemudian Yunho mengangkat wajah dan menoleh ke arah Jaejoong .

"Kau tidak usah khawatir," katanya pelan. "Segalanya akan membaik."

Perlahan-lahan Jaejoong memutar kepalanya menatap Yunho. Mata laki-laki itu begitu dalam, begitu tulus, dan menyiratkan begitu banyak penderitaan serta luka. Jaejoong tidak sanggup membalas tatapannya dan memalingkan wajah.

"Apakah dengan melihatku saja membuatmu sedih?" tanya Yunho. Nada suaranya begitu pelan dan tidak berdaya.

Jaejoong tidak bisa menjawab. Matanya sudah mulai kabur karena air mata. Jangan menangis... Jangan menangis sekarang...

Ia mendengar Yunho menghela napas. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," katanya. "Karena itu aku mengejarmu sampai ke sini."

Jaejoong masih tidak mau menatap Yunho.

"Aku akan pulang ke Jepang."

Kedua tangan Jaejoong kembali terkepal erat di dalam saku mantelnya dan ia menggigit bibir. Untuk sesaat jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak.

Pulang ke Jepang...?

"Aku sudah mengatur semuanya," lanjut Yunho datar. "Pekerjaanku di sini akan kulanjutkan di Jepang. Pasti tidak masalah. Lagi pula ada pekerjaan lain di Jepang yang harus dikerjakan secepatnya." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Dengan begini akan lebih mudah bagi kita. Bukankah begitu?"

Memang benar. Melihat bayangan laki-laki itu saja hati Jaejoong terasa sakit. Tetapi bagaimana kalau Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bisa melihatnya? Bahkan bayangannya pun tidak. Bagaimana? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya?

"Aku ingin memberitahumu lebih dulu sebelum memberitahu Yoochun," kata Yunho.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa memandang Yunho.

Yunho tidak langsung menjawab. Dengan suara berat akhirnya ia menjawab, "Aku... tidak akan kembali lagi ke Paris."

Tidak akan kembali lagi... Tidak akan kembali lagi...

Jaejoong berusaha mengendalikan napasnya yang terputus-putus. Bernapaslah dengan normal... Tarik... Keluarkan... Tarik... Keluarkan...

"Jaejoong -chan."

Dengan enggan Jaejoong menoleh. Yunho menatap langsung ke matanya, lalu tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu disukai Jaejoong . Tapi sayangnya Jaejoong tidak bisa membalas senyumannya. hatinya terlalu hancur untuk tersenyum.

"Aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu," kata Yunho. Ia mengucapkan setiap kata dengan pelan, jelas dan tegas. "Terima kasih."

Kali ini Jaejoong tidak mampu mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata Yunho.

Yunho berdiri, dan Jaejoong mengikutinya. Mereka berdiri berhadapan dan berpandangan.

Setelah bimbang sesaat, Yunho mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang tidak berbebat. Jaejoong menatap tangan yang terjulur itu, lalu kembali menatap mata Yunho. Dengan agak gemetar ia menyambut uluran tangan Yunho.

Kehangatan genggaman tangan Yunho mengalir ke tubuh Jaejoong , mengisi hati dan jiwanya, juga semakin membuat hatinya serasa diremas-remas. Apakah ini terakhir kalinya ia bisa merasakan Yunho menggenggam tangannya?

Lalu tiba-tiba Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dengan pelan namun yakin, menarik Jaejoong mendekatinya, menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

Jaejoong terpana, tercengang, tapi sama sekali tidak menghindar atau menolak. Ia membiarkan Yunho melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di sekeliling tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan Yunho memeluknya dengan erat, sama seperti ketika laki-laki itu memeluknya di taman rumah sakit. Ia membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kehangatan Yunho. Saat itu, ia berharap waktu bisa berhenti. Ia rela memberikan apa saja asalkan waktu berhenti saat itu.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal mengenalmu," gumam Yunho sekali lagi. "Percayalah padaku."

Jaejoong menelan ludah dan air matanya sudah nyaris jatuh. Ia mengangguk. Ia percaya.

Yunho melonggarkan pelukannya dan mundur selangkah supaya bisa menatap mata Jaejoong . "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan baik-baik saja," katanya.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia tidak sanggup berjanji. Ia tahu ini kata-kata perpisahan. Ia belum siap. Jangan pergi, pintanya dalam hati.

"Jaejoong -chan," panggil Yunho. "Berjanjilah."

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Wajah Yunho terlihat buram di matanya karena terhalang air mata. Akhirnya ia mengangguk.

Jangan pergi...

Yunho tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan membelai kepala Jaejoong . Betapa Jaejoong menyukai sentuhan Yunho itu. Tapi ia juga menyadari itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Terima kasih," gumam Yunho. Ia menarik kembali tangannya dan memasukkannya ke saku jas. "Selamat tinggal, Jaejoong -chan."

Jangan pergi... jangan pergi...

Jaejoong ingin meneriakkan kata-kata itu, memohon Yunho untuk tidak meninggalkannya, tapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Ia hanya bisa memohon dalam hati sementara Yunho membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan pergi.

Kumohon... jangan pergi...

Isakan pertama melompat keluar dari tenggorokannya dan ia harus menutup mulut dengan tangan supaya Yunho tidak mendengarnya. Tetapi melihat punggung Yunho yang semakin jauh, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan tangisnya. Isakannya bertambah keras dan ia harus membekap mulut dengan kedua tangan, namun itu juga tidak membantu.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 8

Autumn In Paris

A Novel By: **Ilana Tan**

Kimikimjae just edited character to** YunJae** version.

Just for fun.

**Warning:** disini GS for Jaejoong ya, karena beberapa alasan yang sulit.^^

**Warning:** untuk chapter ini 5k words lebih. Tidak bisa dibaca terburu-buru. Alurnya lambat, sebagaimana novel pada umunya. Jadi, bisa disesuaikan bagaimana timing membacanya agar nyaman.

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Micky Yoochun

Junsu Kim

Sisanya Original Character dari novel.

.

.

.

Chapter 8

Happy reading all ^^

.

.

.

**Prev:**

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal mengenalmu," gumam Yunho sekali lagi. "Percayalah padaku."

Jaejoong menelan ludah dan air matanya sudah nyaris jatuh. Ia mengangguk. Ia percaya.

Yunho melonggarkan pelukannya dan mundur selangkah supaya bisa menatap mata Jaejoong . "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan baik-baik saja," katanya.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia tidak sanggup berjanji. Ia tahu ini kata-kata perpisahan. Ia belum siap. Jangan pergi, pintanya dalam hati.

"Jaejoong -chan," panggil Yunho. "Berjanjilah."

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Wajah Yunho terlihat buram di matanya karena terhalang air mata. Akhirnya ia mengangguk.

Jangan pergi...

Yunho tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan membelai kepala Jaejoong . Betapa Jaejoong menyukai sentuhan Yunho itu. Tapi ia juga menyadari itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Terima kasih," gumam Yunho. Ia menarik kembali tangannya dan memasukkannya ke saku jas. "Selamat tinggal, Jaejoong -chan."

Jangan pergi... jangan pergi...

Jaejoong ingin meneriakkan kata-kata itu, memohon Yunho untuk tidak meninggalkannya, tapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Ia hanya bisa memohon dalam hati sementara Yunho membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan pergi.

Kumohon... jangan pergi...

Isakan pertama melompatkeluar dari tenggorokannya dan ia harus menutup mulut dengan tangan supaya Yunho tidak mendengarnya. Tetapi melihat punggung Yunho yang semakin jauh, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan tangisnya. Isakannya bertambah keras dan ia harus membekap mulut dengan kedua tangan, namun itu juga tidak membantu.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8:**

Yunho tahu Jaejoong menangis. Ketika ia membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan pergi, ia mendengar isakan gadis itu. Butuh tekad kuat dan segenap kendali dirinya untuk tidak berbalik dan kembali memeluk Jaejoong. Ia tahu bila ia berbalik dan melihat Jaejoong lagi, ia tidak akan sanggup meninggalkan gadis itu.

Ia tahu keputusannya ini adalah yang terbaik. Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan. Jaejoong tidak bertanya kapan ia akan pulang ke Jepang. Ia yakin Jaejoong tidak berani bertanya. Juga tidak berani mendengar jawabannya. Yunho sendiri tidak menawarkan diri untuk memberitahu Jaejoong, karena ia tidak sanggup.

Hatinya sakit sekali ketika memeluk Jaejoong, tapi jauh lebih sakit ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya. Tidak apa-apa... Saat ia meninggalkan Paris, hatinya tidak akan sakit lagi. Ia yakin itu. Karena pada saat itu, hatinya juga akan mati. Tidak akan merasakan apa-apa lagi.

.

.

Autumn In Paris

Ilana Tan

.

.

HARI ini Jaejoong merasa sangat rapuh. Tubuhnya gemetar dan ia merasa tidak bertenaga. Hari ini Yunho akan pulang ke Jepang. Tidak akan kembali ke Paris lagi.

Awalnya ia memang tidak ingin tahu kapan tepatnya Yunho akan pulang ke Jepang, tetapi akhirnya ia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Ia bertanya pada Yoochun. Yoochun memberitahunya dan bertanya apa yang akan dilakukannya. Terus terang saja, Jaejoong tidak tahu. Ia tidak berencana melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya ingin tahu. Ingin merasa yakin.

Jaejoong tidak masuk kerja hari ini dengan alasan sakit. Ia memang sakit. Sangat sakit. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun, hanya duduk di ranjangnya dan melamun.

Apakah ia perlu menelepon Yunho?

Apakah ia perlu mengantarnya ke bandara?

Apakah ia sanggup mengucapkan selamat tinggal sekali lagi?

Tidak, sebaiknya ia tidak melakukan semua itu. Itu hanya akan lebih menghancurkan dirinya. Biar Yoochun saja yang akan mengantar Yunho ke bandara. Biar Yoochun saja yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Jaejoong sendiri tidak sanggup melakukannya.

Yoochun juga berjanji akan meneleponnya bila Yunho sudah pergi.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Dengan cepat ia meraih ponsel dan menempelkannya ke telinga. "_Allô_?"

"Jaejoong?"

"Élise?" gumam Jaejoong dan bahunya merosot.

"Aku meneleponmu untuk memberitahu supaya kau mendengarkan siaranku nanti."

"Kenapa?"

"Ini penting sekali." Suara Élise terdengar serius.

"Katakan padaku, Élise," desak Jaejoong.

"_Monsieur _Uknow menulis e-mail lagi."

Jaejoong menahan napas.

"Dan ini e-mail terakhirnya."

.

.

.

"_**Apakah ada yang tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang tidak boleh dicintai? Aku tahu." **_

Kalimat pembuka dari e-mail Yunho itu membuat Jaejoong menahan napas.

"_**Aku memang baru mengenalnya, tapi rasanya aku sudah mengenalnya seumur hidup. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku sadar dia telah menjadi bagian yang sangat penting dalam hidupku. **_

"_**Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di bandara Charles de Gaulle. Lalu tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengannya lagi di sebuah kelab ketika dia agak mabuk dan salah menyebut nama si bartender. Aku akhirnya tahu namanya pada pertemuan kami yang ketiga. Salah seorang temanku memperkenalkannya kepadaku. **_

_**Selama ini aku tidak pernah percaya pada yang namanya kebetulan, tetapi ini seperti takdir. Karena akhirnya aku mendapat kesempatan mengenalnya. **_

"_**Saat itu juga aku memutuskan akan mencoba keberuntunganku. Sudah tiga kali aku bertemu dengannya tanpa sengaja—tentu saja saat itu dia tidak tahu, karena sejauh yang dia tahu, kami bertemu pertama kalinya saat temannya memperkenalkan kami—dan aku memutuskan jika setelah pertemuan ini aku bisa bertemu dengannya secara kebetulan, aku akan mengambil langkah pertama dan mengajaknya keluar. **_

"_**Bintang keberuntunganku ternyata sedang bersinar terang saat itu. Aku bertemu dengannya lagi, tanpa sengaja. Kali ini dia yang datang menghampiri dan menyapaku. Harus kuakui, aku begitu terpana sampai-sampai mendadak bisu sesaat. Aku tahu aku harus menepati janjiku sendiri. Aku pun mengajaknya menemaniku ke museum. **_

"_**Benar, gadis misterius yang kutemui di bandara dan Gadis Musim Gugur adalah orang yang sama. **_

"_**Hidup ini sungguh aneh, juga tidak adil. Suatu kali hidup melambungkanmu setinggi langit, kali lainnya hidup mengempaskanmu begitu keras ke bumi. Ketika aku menyadari dialah satu-satunya yang paling kubutuhkan dalam hidup ini, kenyataan berteriak di telingaku dia juga satu-satunya orang yang tidak boleh kudapatkan. Kata-kataku **__**m**__**ungkin terdengar tidak masuk akal, tetapi percayalah, aku rela melepaskan apa saja, melakukan apa saja, asal bisa bersamanya. Tetapi apakah manusia bisa mengubah kenyataan? **_

"_**Satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah keluar dari hidupnya. Aku tidak akan melupakan dirinya, tetapi aku harus melupakan perasaanku padanya walaupun itu berarti aku harus menghabiskan sisa hidupku mencoba melakukannya. Pasti butuh waktu lama sebelum aku bisa menatapnya tanpa merasakan apa yang kurasakan setiap kali aku melihatnya. Mungkin suatu hari nanti—aku tidak tahu kapan—rasa sakit ini akan hilang dan saat itu kami baru akan bertemu kembali." **_

Tepat saat itu terdengar bunyi ponsel. Secara otomatis Jaejoong meraih ponselnya dan menempelkannya ke telinga. Tidak peduli ponselnya jadi basah karena air matanya yang mengalir deras.

"Jaejoong?" Suara Yoochun terdengar di telinganya_**. **_"Aku ada di bandara. Pesawat Yunho baru saja tinggal landas."

Jaejoong tidak bisa mendengar suara Yoochun lagi. Ponselnya terlepas dari genggaman dan jatuh ke ranjang. Napasnya mulai tersendat-sendat dan dadanya sakit setiap kali ia berusaha menarik napas. Namun ia bisa mendengar suara pelan Élise yang membacakan surat Yunho.

"_**Sekarang... Saat ini saja... Untuk beberapa detik saja... aku ingin bersikap egois. Aku ingin melupakan semua orang, mengabaikan dunia, dan melupakan asal-usul serta latar belakangku. Tanpa beban, tuntutan, atau harapan, aku ingin mengaku. **_

"_**Aku mencintainya." **_

Saat itulah secuil kendali diri Jaejoong yang rapuh akhirnya hancur berkeping-keping dan tangisnya pun pecah. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dalam kedua tangan dan tersedu-sedu. Seluruh tubuhnya berguncang keras. Ia membiarkan isakannya, sedu-sedannya, air matanya tumpah keluar. Ia tidak bisa menahannya walaupun ia ingin. Ia hanya berharap sepenuh hati, dengan begitu rasa sakit dan kepedihannya juga akan berkurang, walaupun sedikit. Karena ia sungguh tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya terhadap lubang besar yang menganga di dalam dadanya. Tempat hatinya dulu berada.

.

.

Autumn In Paris

Ilana Tan

.

.

SEBULAN sudah berlalu sejak Yunho meninggalkan Paris. Walaupun tidak bisa mengembalikan hidupnya seperti sebelum ia mengenal Yunho, tapi Jaejoong berusaha menjalani hari-harinya senormal mungkin. Yunho masih muncul dalam pikirannya setiap hari tanpa bisa dicegah, tapi Jaejoong berusaha tidak sedih dan menangis lagi.

Yunho tidak pernah menghubunginya sejak meninggalkan Paris, jadi Jaejoong tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan diri untuk penasaran, tetapi pada akhirnya ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri keadaan seperti sekarang adalah yang terbaik.

Segalanya berjalan baik, setidaknya sebaik yang bisa dilakukan dalam situasi ini, sampai Jaejoong menerima telepon yang mengabarkan berita buruk itu.

.

.

.

Mobil ayahnya mogok lagi sehingga Jaejoong terpaksa harus menyetir mobil dan menjemput ayahnya karena mereka akan keluar makan bersama.

"Daddy belum siap-siap?" tanya Jaejoong begitu pintu apartemen ayahnya dibuka.

Ayahnya tersenyum meminta maaf dan berkata, "Maaf, _ma chérie_. Daddy tadi ketiduran. Kalau kau mau menunggu sebentar, Daddy akan siap dalam beberapa menit."

Jaejoong melangkah masuk ke apartemen ayahnya sambil menggerutu, "Mana ada laki-laki yang meminta wanita menunggu? Biasanya Daddy yang suka mewanti-wanti supaya aku tidak terlambat menjemput. Sekarang? Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu dengan tenang dan sabar kalau Daddy berjanji tidak akan mengomel soal mobilku. Asal tahu saja, mobilku belum sempat kucuci selama... aku lupa sudah berapa lama aku tidak mencuci mobil. Yang penting bagian dalam mobilnya masih bersih."

"Baiklah, Daddy janji," kata ayahnya cepat sebelum menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. Ia tahu ayahnya hanya berjanji agar ia berhenti menggerutu. Nanti ayahnya pasti mengomel juga begitu melihat kondisi mobilnya yang menyedihkan.

Ia menjatuhkan pantatnya ke sofa dan baru akan menyalakan televisi ketika telepon berdering. Ia menoleh sejenak ke kamar mandi, lalu ke arah telepon di meja kecil di samping televisi itu.

"Daddy!" panggilnya keras.

"Tolong jawab teleponnya, _ma chérie_," ayahnya balik berseru dari kamar mandi.

Jaejoong bangkit dan berjalan ke telepon. "_Allô_?" katanya begitu gagang telepon menempel di telinga.

"_Allô_?" suara seorang wanita membalas dengan nada ragu.

Jaejoong mencibir. Pasti salah satu kekasih baru ayahnya.

"Ya? Anda ingin berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Jaejoong datar.

"Eh... apakah... _Monsieur_ Lemercier?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Suaranya terdengar gugup dan jauh. Ditambah lagi ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dalam bahasa Prancis yang payah sekali.

Jaejoong baru akan membuka mulut, ketika ia tersentak. Lemercier? Kenapa wanita ini menyebut nama lama ayahnya? Siapa wanita ini?

"Siapa ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengerutkan kening.

Wanita itu tidak langsung menjawab. Sepertinya ia menjauhkan gagang telepon dan Jaejoong bisa mendengar wanita itu berbicara dengan seseorang di dekatnya. Jaejoong bisa mendengarnya, tapi tidak memahami kata-katanya, karena wanita itu berbicara dalam bahasa asing.

"_Allô_? Siapa ini?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Wanita itu kembali berbicara, "Inggris... oke?"

"No problem," kata Jaejoong begitu menyadari wanita itu tidak bisa berbahasa Prancis.

Mendengar Jaejoong bisa berbahasa Inggris, wanita itu mendesah lega dan kata-katanya mengalir lancar dalam bahasa Inggris berlogat asing. "I'm calling from Japan and I'm looking for _Monsieur_ Lemercier."

Menelepon dari Jepang? Jaejoong menahan napas dan melirik pintu kamar mandi. Ayahnya masih belum keluar.

"I'm Jaejoong," katanya sambil berusaha terdengar tenang. "My father cannot answer the phone right now. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Oh... Jaejoong?" Suara wanita itu terdengar semakin jauh, tapi anehnya Jaejoong merasa sepertinya wanita itu mengenalnya. "Jaejoong Kim?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening. Wanita ini jelas tahu siapa dirinya. "Do I know you?"

"No," jawab wanita itu cepat. "Sorry. My name is Junsu and I'm calling because of Yunho-san. Yunho Jung."

Nama itu...

"He's very sick."

Jantung Jaejoong seakan berhenti berdetak. Apa katanya?

"There's an accident at work. His father, Jihoon Jung—he's standing beside me right now—he asked me to call _Monsieur_ Lemercier and tell him about this."

Jaejoong mulai panik... Tubuhnya mendadak dingin... Darahnya seakan terserap keluar dari tubuhnya. Kecelakaan? Kecelakaan seperti apa? Parahkah? Apa yang terjadi pada Yunho?

"Can you come here? With _Monsieur_ Lemercier? Come to Tokyo?"

Kenapa wanita ini meminta mereka pergi ke Tokyo? Kenapa? Jangan-jangan... Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak boleh berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Berpikir positif. Tarik napas... Jangan panik...

"Why... how...," Jaejoong menelan ludah ketika mendengar suaranya sendiri terdengar serak dan seperti tercekik. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang melintas dalam benaknya, tetapi lidahnya terasa berat. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa bertanya, "How is he?... Is he okay?"

"He's in a coma."

Gagang telepon itu terlepas dari tangan Jaejoong dan jatuh dengan suara keras ke lantai.

"Ada apa? Victoria?" tanya ayahnya yang ternyata sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia membiarkan ayahnya memungut gagang telepon itu. "_Allô_? Siapa ini?"

Kaki Jaejoong mendadak lemas dan tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai. Ia tidak punya tenaga untuk bicara ataupun bergerak. Napasnya terputus-putus. Sebelah tangannya menopang tubuhnya di lantai, sebelah tangan lagi memegang dada, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerbu dirinya. Ia merasa dingin. Dingin sekali. Begitu dinginnya sampai tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Pandangannya buram, pendengarannya tidak jelas, seakan telinganya disumbat, namun samar-samar ia bisa mendengar ayahnya masih berbicara di telepon.

Kepalanya berputar-putar. Ia mendongak dan melihat perabotan di sekelilingnya seakan nyaris jatuh dan menimpanya. Ia menarik napas sekali lagi. Hal terakhir yang didengarnya sebelum kesadarannya menghilang seluruhnya adalah ayahnya menyerukan namanya. Lalu segalanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Yang pertama dilihatnya ketika ia sadarkan diri adalah langit-langit putih. Bukan langit-langit kamarnya. Jaejoong menoleh ke samping dan mendapati ayahnya sedang duduk di dekatnya dengan raut wajah cemas. Kemudian otaknya mulai bekerja kembali dan ia ingat kejadian sebelum ia jatuh pingsan. Sekarang ia berbaring di sofa ruang tengah apartemen ayahnya. Ia bergegas bangkit, tapi gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Kau sudah sadar, _ma chérie_?" tanya ayahnya sambil membantunya duduk.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Jaejoong balas bertanya. Ia menatap kedua mata ayahnya dengan perasaan takut. "Ayah sudah bicara dengan wanita itu?"

Ayahnya mengangguk pelan.

"Ceritakan padaku, Daddy," desak Jaejoong. Ia mengguncang-guncang lengan ayahnya.

"Kecelakaan itu sangat parah, _ma chérie_," ayahnya memulai dengan suara serak. Itu pertanda buruk. Sangat buruk.

Jaejoong menggeleng-geleng, menolak untuk percaya. "Tapi dia akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

Ayahnya menarik napas. "Yunho masih hidup, tapi kata dokter dia tidak akan bisa bertahan lama."

"Tidak! Itu bohong!" Jaejoong mulai histeris.

"Victoria..."

"Jangan!" Jaejoong menutup kedua telinganya dan menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ktia akan meminta pendapat dokter lain," kata ayahnya, pelan tapi pasti. "Pasti ada cara lain."

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia sadar ayahnya juga berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Daddy harus ke Jepang," kata ayahnya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada kepada Jaejoong. Kemudian ia menatap Jaejoong. "Kau ikut?"

Jaejoong memandang ayahnya, lalu menunduk. Bagaimana kalau perkiraan dokter benar? Bagaimana kalau Yunho tidak bisa... Jaejoong menelan ludah. Biasanya ia selalu mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi yang terburuk. Tetapi kali ini ia tidak yakin ia sanggup menerima hasil terburuk itu.

Selama sebulan sejak Yunho meninggalkan Paris, Jaejoong selalu berpikir suatu hari nanti ia akan bisa bertemu dengan Yunho lagi. Entah bagaimana perasaannya nanti, tetapi ia yakin mereka akan bertemu lagi. Walaupun hatinya akan sakit, walaupun ia akan menangis, tetapi setidaknya ia tahu ia akan melihat Yunho lagi. Bila ia melihat Yunho baik-baik saja, ia sendiri juga akan baik-baik saja. Itulah yang dipercayainya selama ini.

Tetapi sekarang? Kemungkinan ia takkan pernah bisa melihat Yunho lagi membuatnya merinding. Ia bahkan tidak berani berpikir apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya bila ia dipaksa menghadapi kenyataan terburuk itu.

.

.

.

Autumn In Paris

.

.

.

BEGITU tiba di Tokyo, mereka langsung check-in di hotel, lalu pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Yunho dirawat.

Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong menginjakkan kaki di Jepang, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak berminat melihat-lihat. Sepanjang perjalanan dari bandara ke hotel, dan dari hotel ke rumah sakit, ia tetap memandang lurus ke depan. Hatinya sama sekali tidak tenang dan ketika mereka tiba di rumah sakit, ia menyadari kedua tangannya terkepal begitu erat sampai terasa sakit.

Di rumah sakit itu ia bertemu dengan ayah Yunho. Ia tetap diam dan menjaga jarak sementara ayahnya menyapa dan bersalaman dengan ayah Yunho.

Usia Jihoon Jung pasti tidak jauh berbeda dari Jean-Daniel Dupont, tetapi pria kurus itu terlihat jauh lebih tua daripada Jean-Daniel. Tua dan lelah. Di raut wajahnya yang dipenuhi guratan penderitaan, Jaejoong merasa ia pria yang sabar, pendiam, dan bijak. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan mendalam, tetapi juga menyiratkan rasa terima kasih melihat Jaejoong dan ayahnya bersedia datang menjenguk putranya.

Jihoon Jung hanya bisa berbahasa Jepang, sementara bahasa Jepang ayah Jaejoong amat terbatas, karena itulah Jihoon didampingi seorang gadis muda berambut panjang yang saat itu berperan sebagai penerjemah.

"Jaejoong-san?"

Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunannya dan menoleh. Gadis penerjemah itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Jihoon Jung menggumamkan beberapa patah kata dalam bahasa Jepang kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Ia memandang gadis penerjemah itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"I'm glad that we can finally meet, but I'm sorry we have to meet in this kind of situation," kata gadis itu, menerjemahkan setiap kata yang diucapkan Jihoon Jung.

Jaejoong tidak sanggup menjawab. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan berusaha menahan air mata.

Pria itu berbicara lagi. Gadis penerjemah itu mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian, lalu berkata pada Jaejoong, "Thank you for coming. It means a lot to my son. Looks like he is waiting for you. That's why he keeps breathing and doesn't willing to let go."

Jaejoong membasahi bibirnya yang kering dan menelan ludah. Tangannya gemetar dan ia segera memasukkannya ke saku mantel. Jangan menangis sekarang...

Saat itu seorang dokter menghampiri mereka. Jean-Daniel dan Jihoon Jung segera menyambut sang dokter. Untungnya dokter itu bisa berbahasa Inggris. Ayah Jaejoong bertanya apakah ia boleh masuk dan melihat keadaan Yunho. Sang dokter mengangguk dan mempersilakan kedua pria itu masuk. Ayahnya memandang Jaejoong dan mengajaknya ikut masuk, tetapi Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia belum siap.

"Daddy masuk saja dulu," bisiknya pelan. "Aku akan menyusul."

Seakan memahami apa yang sedang berkecamuk dalam dirinya, gadis penerjemah itu menghampiri Jaejoong dan menyentuh lengannya.

"Gwenchana," katanya dalam bahasa Korea.

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatapnya heran.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Yunho-san pernah bilang kalau kau keturunan Korea juga dan bisa berbahasa Korea. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan. Kupikir lebih nyaman bicara dalam bahasa Korea daripada bahasa Inggris. Otte?"

Jaejoong ingat. Yunho pernah bercerita tentang tetangganya yang bisa berbahasa Korea. Ternyata gadis ini.

"Ayo kita duduk di sana," ajak gadis itu. Ia menuntun Jaejoong ke bangku tunggu di depan kamar rawat Yunho.

Jaejoong menurut tanpa perlawanan. Setelah duduk, ia menoleh ke arah gadis itu. "Pardon... Mian, aku belum tahu namamu."

"Oh, aku lupa bilang," kata gadis itu dan tersenyum meminta maaf. "Namaku Junsu Kim, tetangga Yunho-san. Ayahnya memintaku menelepon kalian waktu itu, sekaligus menjadi penerjemah."

"Kau tahu... bagaimana keadaan Yunho sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia menyadari suaranya yang bergetar dan tersendat-sendat, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Junsu mengalihkan pandangan dan menarik napas. "Sama sekali tidak baik," akunya terus terang. "Kecelakaan itu parah sekali. Yang kudengar adalah waktu itu dia sedang mengunjungi lokasi proyek dan terjatuh dari tingkat tiga gedung yang sedang dibangun."

Jaejoong mengggigil dan memejamkan mata erat-erat. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan Yunho yang terjatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu.

"Sejak terjatuh sampai sekarang, dia belum sadar," lanjut Junsu. "Kata dokter luka di kepalanya sangat parah. Dia tidak mungkin bisa bertahan lebih dari empat puluh delapan jam. Tapi nyatanya dia bisa. Dia masih bernapas walaupun sudah lewat tiga hari. Dokter juga bingung."

Jaejoong merasa ada yang meninju jantungnya. Berulang-ulang.

"Dia memang masih bernapas, tetapi masih belum sadar. Dan Dokter sudah berterus terang tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan. Mereka sudah meminta ayah Yunho-san bersiap-siap."

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dengan takut-takut. "Quoi...? Siap-siap untuk...?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Apakah ia sungguh ingin mendengar jawabannya?

"Untuk menerima yang terburuk," sahut Junsu muram.

Udara di sekeliling Jaejoong sepertinya bertambah berat. Lagi-lagi ia kehabisan napas. Ia butuh udara.

"Ayah Yunho-san percaya Yunho-san sedang menunggu kalian," kata Junsu. "Karena itulah dia terus bertahan hidup."

Sebelah tangan Jaejoong terangkat ke dada. Tarik napas... Keluarkan... Tarik... Keluarkan... Air matanya menetes.

"Aku... tidak ingin menemuinya, shirreo" gumamnya pelan, lalu menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Junsu menoleh dan menatapnya dengan heran. "waeyo?"

"_J__'__ai peur_... Aku takut," aku Jaejoong. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan menggigil lagi.

"Jaejoong-ssi? Gwenchanayo?" tanya Junsu cemas.

"Tadi kamu bilang dia sedang menunggu kami," Jaejoong melanjutkan tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Junsu. "Kalau itu benar, apa yang akan terjadi begitu kami bertemu?"

Junsu tidak menjawab. Sepertinya ia tahu ke mana arah pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Dia akan berhenti menunggu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Junsu belum sempat menjawab, karena saat itu pintu kamar Yunho terbuka dan Jihoon Jung melangkah ke luar. Ia berbicara sebentar dengan Junsu, lalu menyerahkan sesuatu kepada gadis itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Jaejoong, tersenyum samar, dan masuk kembali ke kamar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong tegang. Ia merasa mulai panik. "Ada yang terjadi?"

Junsu menggeleng cepat. "tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Ayah Yunho-san hanya menyuruhku pulang dan istirahat."

Jaejoong mengembuskan napas pelan. Lega.

"Kau mau ikut? Yunho-san tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama denganku. Kau mau melihat apartemennya?"

Jaejoong menatap Junsu. "Boleh?"

Junsu tersenyum dan menunjukkan benda yang diserahkan Jihoon Jung kepadanya tadi. Kunci.

"Ayah Yunho-san yang memintaku mengajakmu," kata Junsu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Yunho. Sendirian. Junsu sudah masuk ke apartemennya sendiri.

"Kalau sudah selesai, aku ada di apartemen sebelah," kata Junsu sebelum menyerahkan kunci apartemen Yunho kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggenggam erat kunci yang terasa dingin di tangannya. Ia mengumpulkan seluruh tekad dan keberaniannya, lalu memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya. Pintu pun terbuka.

Ketika ia melangkah masuk, ia merasa seakan melangkah masuk pribadi Yunho. Suasana apartemen Yunho meliputi dirinya, membawanya masuk ke kehidupan Yunho. Dadanya berdebar-debar dan ia merasa gugup. Ia ingin melihat sendiri bagaimana hidup Yunho. Ingin merasakannya. Ia ingin melihat apa yang dilihat Yunho, ingin merasakan apa yang diraskaan Yunho. Ia ingin memahami Yunho.

Apartemen Yunho tidak terlalu besar. Jaejoong melangkah masuk dengan perlahan dan melihat berkeliling. Sinar matahari masuk melalui pintu kaca yang menuju beranda, dan melalui jendela ruang makan, menerangi seluruh ruangan. Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh perabotan di sana. Meja makan... kursi... sofa... rak buku... televisi... tirai jendela... Ia mengamati setiap foto yang tergantung di dinding ruang tengah. Kebanyakan adalah foto keluarga. Tidak ada foto diri.

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti di depan sebuah pintu geser yang terbuka, ragu sejenak, lalu melongokkan kepala ke dalam. Kelihatannya seperti ruang kerja kecil. Sebagian besar diisi rak-rak tinggi yang dipenuhi buku. Ia berjalan mendekati salah satu rak itu dan mengamati buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di sana. Ada beberapa buku biografi orang terkenal, juga novel fiksi-ilmiah, namun sebagian besar adalah buku tentang arsitektur.

Jaejoong beralih ke meja kerja yang penuh berbagai gulungan kertas dan denah rancangan. Jemarinya menyentuh kertas-kertas di meja yang penuh coretan tangan dalam huruf kanji Jepang. Tulisan tangan Yunho.

Yunho bekerja di meja ini... Menulis di sini...

Matanya terasa panas dan tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia menggigit bibir dan mengerjapkan mata untuk mengusir air mata yang mulai terbit.

Dengan perlahan, seakan sedang bermimpi dan ingin menikmati mimpi itu selama mungkin, ia keluar dari ruang kerja Yunho dan berjalan ke ruangan lain yang dibatasi hanya dengan rak buku yang tinggi. Kamar tidur Yunho.

Kamar tidur ini berukuran sedikit lebih kecil daripada ruang kerja tadi, tetapi terasa lebih lega. Mungkin karena kamar tidur ini memiliki jendela. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangan. Ranjang dengan seprai biru tua di dekat jendela itu masih kusut, bekas ditiduri, dan belum sempat dibereskan.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong bisa membayangkan Yunho yang bangun pada pagi hari itu, bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya, dan keluar dari kamar tidur menuju kamar mandi. Bersiap-siap berangkat kerja. Sama sekali tidak menduga nantinya ia akan mengalami kecelakaan parah.

Jaejoong menghampiri lemari pakaian dua pintu itu dan membukanya. Ia menyentuh setiap pakaian yang tergantung di sana, berharap ia bisa merasakan Yunho. Lalu tangannya yang gemetar berhenti bergerak. Ia menyentuh jaket cokelat yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Tangannya meluncur turun di sepanjang lengan jaket itu.

Yunho sering memakai jaket ini ketika di Paris. Jaejoong ingat ia pertama kali melihat Yunho memakainya ketika laki-laki itu bertemu dengannya di restoran bersama Yoochun. Tanpa disadari Jaejoong tersenyum mengingat saat itu ia hanya memberikan nilai tujuh setengah untuk Yunho, namun dengan cepat naik menjadi delapan ketika Yunho mengucapkan nama Jaejoong. Lama-kelamaan nilai Yunho terus naik sampai Jaejoong tidak peduli dengan hitungannya lagi.

Merasa ia sudah nyaris larut dalam kesedihan, Jaejoong memalingkan wajah ke arah meja kecil di seberang tempat tidur. Mirip meja kerja, tapi bukan. Meja ini memberikan kesan yang lebih pribadi. Di meja ada laptop dalam keadaan terbuka namun layarnya kosong, beberapa buku dan memo. Jaejoong menarik kursi dan duduk menghadap meja itu. Tangannya mengelus perlahan permukaan meja, lalu menyentuh laci di depannya dan membukanya.

Sejenak ia tidak bisa merasakan detak jantungnya ketika melihat apa yang ada di dalam laci. Tangannya kembali gemetar ketika mengeluarkan foto-foto itu. Lima lembar foto.

Foto-foto Jaejoong sendiri.

Foto pertama adalah foto dirinya yang menguap dengan sebelah tangan menutupi mulut. Melihat latar belakang foto itu, Jaejoong tahu di mana foto itu diambil. Di Museé Rodin. Bersama Yunho. Jaejoong melihat sebaris tulisan di balik foto.

"Dia menguap..."

Kapan Yunho memotretnya? Kenapa ia tidak sadar?

Foto kedua menunjukkan dirinya duduk di tepi jendela dan memandang ke luar jendela. Jaejoong mengenali apartemen yang ditempati Yunho di Paris. Ia membalikkan foto dan membaca.

"Melamun sambil memandangi Sungai Seine..."

Foto ketiga. Dirinya berada di dapur apartemennya sendiri, mengangkat panci dengan dua tangan. Ia kembali membalikkan foto itu.

"Dia pintar memasak..."

Foto keempat adalah foto close-up dirinya yang tersenyum lebar.

"Dia tersenyum..."

Foto terakhir membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar. Ia menyadari ternyata ia sudah menangis ketika air matanya menetes ke foto yang dipegangnya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menahan tangis, tetapi tidak berhasil.

Dalam foto itu ia melihat dirinya dan Yunho. Ia ingat dengan jelas di mana mereka saat itu. Di Disneyland Paris. Saat itu mereka meminta bantuan pengunjung lain untuk mengambil foto mereka berdua. Mereka mengenakan bando berbentuk telinga Mickey Mouse dan tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera. Sebelah lengan Yunho merangkul leher Jaejoong dan tangan yang lain memegang es krim vanila. Yunho terlihat sangat tampan saat itu. Tampan dan bahagia.

Dengan tangan yang masih gemetar, Jaejoong membalikkan foto itu.

"_**Aku dan segala yang kuinginkan dalam hidup..." **_

Tangannya terkulai lemas dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh laptop yang ada di meja. Layar laptop yang semula gelap pun menyala.

Jaejoong menatap layar yang mulai jelas. Alisnya berkerut samar ketika ia melihat apa yang muncul di layar. E-mail?

To : Jung Yunho

From : Micky Yoochun

Subject : Re: bagaimana keadaannya?

Jaejoong membaca isi e-mail tersebut, kemudian ia mulai mencari e-mail lainnya. Begitu menemukan daftar e-mail yang masuk di inbox, tanpa sadar Jaejoong menahan napas. Setelah membulatkan tekad, ia mulai membaca satu per satu e-mail tersebut.

Semakin lama pandangannya semakin kabur, dadanya semakin berat, dan napasnya semakin sulit.

Hanya tangisannya yang bergema di apartemen itu. Jaejoong membiarkan dirinya menangis dengan keras. Menangisi dirinya, menangisi Yunho, menangisi nasib, menangisi kenyataan. Ia menangis sampai kehabisan napas dan kelelahan. Namun pada saat itu pun air matanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

.

.

.

Autumn In Paris

.

.

.

PEGANGAN pintu dari besi itu terasa dingin dalam cengkeraman Jaejoong. Butuh keberanian besar untuk masuk ke kamar rawat Yunho. Ia harus menguasai dirinya terlebih dahulu.

Hari sudah sore ketika ia tiba kembali di rumah sakit. Ayahnya melihat kedatangannya dan segera memeluknya. Saat itu juga Jaejoong tahu ia akan kehilangan Yunho.

"Daddy sudah mencobanya," gumam ayahnya.

Jaejoong menatap ayahnya dan menyadari ayahnya habis menangis.

"Daddy bahkan sudah meminta pendapat Laurent Delcour, tetapi hasilnya sama saja," lanjut ayahnya. Suaranya serak karena emosi.

Daddy sudah meminta pendapat Dr. Delcour... Ternyata tetap tidak bisa membantu...

"Kau mau menemuinya?" tanya ayahnya sambil mengusap wajah.

Jaejoong menunduk dan tidak menyahut. Ia menghela napas tanpa suara dan akhirnya mengangguk.

Dan di sinilah ia, berdiri dengan tegang di depan kamar rawat Yunho dengan tangan mencengkeram pegangan pintu. Ia memejamkan mata. Jangan menangis. Jangan menemui Yunho dengan wajah basah karena air mata. Yunho tidak akan senang melihatnya.

Ia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Bau rumah sakit tidak pernah menyenangkan. Tidak pernah membuat siapa pun tenang. Begitu menusuk... Dingin...

Pertama-tama matanya melihat sosok Yunho yang terbaring tak bergerak di ranjang, lalu berbagai selang dan kabel yang menghubungkan tubuh Yunho ke semua mesin dan peralatan yang ada di sekitar ranjang. Dengan susah payah Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mesin-mesin yang menunjukkan kondisi vital Yunho. Ia tidak memahami sebagian besar mesin itu, hanya saja matanya terpaku pada mesin yang menunjukkan detak jantung Yunho.

Monitor itu masih menampilkan garis tidak teratur. Jantung Yunho masih berdetak. Ia masih hidup...

Langkah Jaejoong terasa berat ketika ia menghampiri sisi ranjang. Wajah Yunho nyaris tidak terlihat jelas di balik semua perban dan masker oksigen. Mata Yunho terpejam. Terlihat tenang sekali. Seolah hanya sedang tertidur.

Jaejoong harus mengatakan sesuatu. Diam saja juga tidak ada gunanya. Kalau ia bicara, apakah Yunho bisa mendengarnya? Apakah Yunho akan terbangun begitu mendengar suaranya? Apakah harapannya terlalu berlebihan? Apakah salah mengharapkan keajaiban?

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho dan bergumam pelan, "Kau bukan Putri Tidur, kau tahu? Kenapa kau tidak bangun saja sebelum aku membuat keributan?"

Ia diam, mengharapkan jawaban yang ia tahu tidak akan diterimanya. Yunho tetap bergeming.

Jaejoong duduk di kursi yang disediakan di sisi ranjang. Ia menghela napas dan menunduk.

"Aku... tadi pergi ke apartemenmu," gumamnya. Suaranya lirih. Hanya sebesar itulah tenaga yang bisa dikerahkannya untuk bicara. "Apartemenmu lumayan berantakan. Tempat tidur belum dibereskan..." Ia mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum singkat, lalu menunduk kembali ketika merasa matanya perih.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan aku melihat-lihat. Kau tahu aku sangat gampang penasaran. Aku ingin mendapat sedikit gambaran bagaimana hidupmu di Jepang."

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. "Aku juga... Aku juga sudah melihat foto-foto itu."

Ia mengamati wajah Yunho, berharap melihat sedikit reaksi. Tapi tidak ada sama sekali.

"Aku sama sekali tidak sadar kau memotretku. Bagaimana cara kau melakukannya? Kau mau tahu foto yang paling kusukai? Foto kita berdua di Disneyland. Kau terlihat konyol sekali dengan telinga Mickey Mouse... Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga terlihat konyol." Ia meremas-remas tangannya sendiri. "Saat itu aku sangat bahagia. Itu adalah saat-saat yang menyenangkan."

Jaejoong kembali menunduk. "Selain itu aku juga membaca e-mail-mu... Kau tahu, e-mail yang kaukirimkan kepada Yoochun. Juga e-mail Yoochun untukmu."

Air matanya menetes ke kepalan tangan yang ditumpukan di kedua lututnya. Sial! Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengendalikan air matanya? Dengan cepat ia mengusap mata.

"Selama ini kau tidak pernah menghubungiku. Ternyata kau masih berhubungan dengan Yoochun."

Ia memaksa diri mengangkat wajah dan menatap wajah Yunho.

"Terima kasih." Suaranya gemetar. Tangannya juga. "Terima kasih atas semua yang sudah kaulakukan untukku. Aku selalu senang bersamamu. Kau membuat segalanya menyenangkan. Saat-saat bersamamu adalah saat-saat paling membahagiakan. Aku selalu mengira saat itu bisa bertahan selamanya."

Bolehkah ia bersikap egois sekarang? Bolehkah ia meminta Yunho agar tetap bersamanya?

Ia menatap Yunho dan matanya melebar. Apakah ia salah lihat? Tidak... Sebelah mata Yunho yang tidak tertutup perban sepertinya basah.

Yunho menangis...! Yunho bisa mendengarnya...!

Air mata Jaejoong semakin deras. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh lengan Yunho dengan perlahan.

"Yunho," panggilnya, lalu membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika ia mulai terisak. "Kau bisa mendengarku? Kau mendengar semua kataku?"

Setetes air mata bergulir turun dari mata Yunho yang terpejam, namun Yunho sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Jaejoong mulai terisak. "Jangan marah padaku kalau aku menangis sekarang." Ia menggeleng. "Biarkan aku menangis. Hari ini saja." Ia menarik napas dengan susah payah. "Dengarkan aku. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau dengar aku, Yunho? Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin butuh waktu, tapi aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau boleh lihat sendiri nanti. Kau akan lihat tidak lama lagi aku akan kembali bekerja, tertawa, dan mengoceh seperti biasa. Aku janji."

Jaejoong memegang lengan Yunho dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan lainnya menutup mulut. "Aku akan baik-baik saja," isaknya pelan. "Aku akan selalu menyayangimu." _Aku mencintaimu... Aku mencintaimu... Aku mencintaimu... _

Lalu Jaejoong mendengar bunyi panjang dan datar yang membuatnya bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia mengangkat kepala dan menatap monitor penunjuk detak jantung. Hanya ada garis lurus yang terlihat di sana. Dan bunyi panjang dan monoton itu...

Segalanya seakan berlangsung dalam gerakan lambat. Ia memutar kepala dan menatap Yunho. Wajah Yunho masih tenang seperti sebelumnya. Kepala Jaejoong berputar kembali ke monitor yang menunjukkan garis lurus itu.

Sebelum ia sempat berpikir, pintu kamar terbuka dan orang-orang berpakaian putih menerobos masuk. Ia tidak menyadari ayahnya menariknya menjauh dari ranjang dan memeluknya. Sosok Yunho menghilang ditelan kerumunan orang berbaju putih itu.

Namun kenyataannya usaha dokter dan perawat yang mengelilingi ranjang Yunho tidak membuahkan hasil. Jaejoong melihat mereka perlahan-lahan menjauh dari ranjang. Matanya beralih menatap monitor yang tetap menunjukkan garis lurus itu.

Tidak berubah... Mereka gagal menyelamatkan Yunho.

Ia merasa tubuh ayahnya gemetar. Ayahnya menangis. ia juga melihat Jihoon Jung menangis sambil memeluk tubuh putranya. Jaejoong membenamkan wajah di dada ayahnya dan menangis bersamanya.

Jangan marah padaku kalau aku menangis... Hari ini saja... Kau boleh lihat sendiri nanti. Kau akan lihat tidak lama lagi aku akan kembali bekerja, tertawa, dan mengoceh seperti biasa... Aku janji...

.

.

.

.

**EPILOG**

**.**

**.**

Rabu, 21 November

From : Jung Yunho

To : Micky Yoochun

Subject : Bagaimana keadaannya?

**Yoochun, apakah dia baik-baik saja? **

**.**

Kamis, 22 November

From : Micky Yoochun

To : Jung Yunho

Subject : Re: Bagaimana keadaannya?

**Jaejoong baik-baik saja walaupun masih murung. Dia masih sangat sedih, tapi itu wajar saja menurutku. Sejak kau pergi, dia mengurung diri di apartemennya selama dua hari. Tidak bekerja dan menolak bicara. Tapi setelah itu dia membaik. Dia sudah kembali bekerja. Tentu saja kadang-kadang masih pendiam dan suka melamun, tapi dia baik-baik saja. Kau tidak usah khawatir. **

.

Kamis, 29 November

From : Jung Yunho

To : Micky Yoochun

Subject : (None)

**Sahabatku yang baik, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? **

**Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak memberitahunya tentang ini, bukan? **

.

Jumat, 30 November

From : Micky Yoochun

To : Jung Yunho

Subject : Re: (None)

**Kau tahu betapa susahnya aku merahasiakan sesuatu darinya? Tapi kau tenang saja, Teman. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tahu aku sudah menjadi semacam mata-mata tidak resmi bagimu. **

**Jaejoong sekarang ini sedang pergi berbelanja bersama Élise. Malam nanti kami ada janji makan malam bersama. Oh, dia sudah semakin ceria. Dia sudah tertawa seperti dulu. Dan kalau kau ingin tahu, dia juga selalu makan tepat waktu. Dia sangat sehat. Tidak sakit apa pun. **

.

Minggu, 02 Desember

From : Jung Yunho

To : Micky Yoochun

Subject : Trims

**Maafkan aku kalau aku memintamu menjadi "mata-mata". Aku lega mendengar dia baik-baik saja. Dia sangat beruntung punya teman sepertimu. **

**Terima kasih, Yoochun. **

.

Senin, 03 Desember

From : Micky Yoochun

To : Jung Yunho

Subject : Kau sendiri?

**Hei, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan menjadi mata-mata. Aku tahu kau mencemaskan Jaejoong, sama seperti kami di sini. Tapi kau tentu sudah tahu, Jaejoong itu gadis yang kuat. Dia pasti bisa bertahan. **

**Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Kau baik-baik saja? **

.

.

Yunho terpekur menatap layar laptop-nya. Ia menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi dan membaca ulang e-mail dari Yoochun, khususnya kalimat terakhir. Apakah dirinya baik-baik saja setelah meninggalkan Paris dan kembali ke kehidupan normalnya di Tokyo?

Kehidupan normal...? Kehidupan normal itu seperti apa...? Ia sudah lupa.

Ia teringat permohonan yang dibuatnya ketika merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama Jaejoong dulu. Gadis itu memaksanya mengucapkan permohonan. Katanya permohonan saat ulang tahun akan terkabul.

"_Ucapkan satu permintaan sebelum meniup lilinnya,"_ kata Jaejoong waktu itu.

"_Permintaan?" _

"_Kau tentu tahu kalau permintaan yang diucapkan saat kita berulang tahun akan selalu terkabul, bukan? Ayo, cepat. Nanti lilinnya meleleh." _

Saat itu Yunho punya banyak permohonan yang ia tahu tidak akan bisa terkabul. Kenyataan tidak akan bisa diubah. Tetapi ketika ia memandang Jaejoong dan melihatnya tersenyum, ia tahu apa yang diinginkannya.

Sekarang ini ia hanya punya satu keinginan di atas segalanya. Satu permohonan.

Ia ingin Jaejoong Kim selalu bahagia. Walaupun itu berarti ia harus menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya.

Yunho menatap layar laptop dan mulai mengetik.

.

Selasa, 04 Desember

From : Jung Yunho

To : Micky Yoochun

Subject : Re: Kau sendiri?

Selama dia bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia. Sesederhana itu

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tara Dupont : Kim Jaejoong**

**Tatsuya Fujisawa : Jung Yunho**

**Sebastien ****Giraudeau** **: Park Yoochun**

**Keiko Ishida (Winter In Tokyo) : Kim Junsu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n:**

**Akhirnya selesai.**

**Gilak. Aku padahal Cuma ngedit doang tapi ini banjir weh banjiiiiiirrrr.. tissue sebungkus kaga cukup **

**Pokoknya Autumn In Paris yang paling berkesan sama aku. **

**Sampe kebawa mimpi, serius. Aku berulang kali mikir sampe merinding dan kebawa suasana, kenapa Tatsuya harus mati. Kenapa? Kenapa?! *teriak ala drama* mereka memang gakbisa bersama tapi bukan berarti harus ada yang mati kan?-_-**

**Apalagi ini cast nya udah diganti sama emakjeje sama bapakeyuno huweeee TT…TT**

**Pokoknya semua yang judulnya ada 'autumn' kayak kampret-_- tau drama korea yang Autumn In My Heart itu? Drama jadul taun 2000, yang main Song Hye Kyo, Song Seung Heon sama Won Bin. Saran aku, jangan nonton yah. Aku, yang seorang pecinta drakor, telah mencap drama itu sebagai drama tersedih sepanjang sejarah aku nonton sesuatu-_- Temen aku aja saking sedihnya nonton tuh drama gakbisa tidur semalaman karena kebayang terus-_-**

**Walah malah nyerempet bahas yang lain kkkk mian~~**

**Serial novel ini kan ada empat, **Summer In Seoul**, **Autumn In Paris**, **Winter In Tokyo**, dan **Spring In London**. Tara di Autumn sepupuan sama Sandy di Summer. Terus Keiko di Winter kembaran sama Naomi di Spring. Pokoknya seru banget seri novelnya ilana tan ini.**

**Ada yang belum baca dan pengen baca?**

**Aku punya semua file novel itu dalam bentuk pdf nya. ada yang mau? kalau mau, PM aku aja alamat email kalian, biar ntar aku kirimin novelnya via email. Berbagi itu indah kan. apalagi berbagi bacaan novel yang bagus banget kaya gini, dengan senang hati aku akan berbagi :D**

**Oke, itu aja.**

**Terakhir aku mau bilang makasih sama reviewer :)))**

**Dan nanti, kalau ada bacaan atau film yang sangat bagus bakalan aku jadiin YunJae version lagi huehehehhe *evilaugh***

**Byeee!~~~~~ *sambil lap ingus sama air mata(?)***

**Oh iya, ff YHYW nyusul. oke? T.T mian~~~**


End file.
